Le Trésor des Anciens
by Melior
Summary: La guerre entre les Licornes et les Dragons atteint son paroxysme. Traquée, perdue, Julia doit retrouver ses amis et mettre un terme à cette guerre, ou Gaïa et la Terre en pâtiront.
1. La fuite

_Bonjour, tout le monde ! _

_Suite à vos reviews très stimulantes et vos idées, je vous écris le premier chapitre de la fic suivante. _

_Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, cette fic est une suite de _Le Miroir des Rêves_, dans la section FF7 comme celle-ci. _

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! ^_^_

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 :**

**La fuite**

Assise au fond de la voiture, Julia réalisa que celle-ci commençait à ralentir. C'était étrange de ressentir ça, car depuis que la voiture s'était mise en marche, elle n'avait pris conscience de rien.

Elle savait qu'elle allait à Healen, pour se faire soigner, on lui avait répété plusieurs fois, et la pauvre ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus. Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Tout ça était flou et sombre.

De quoi se souvenait-elle, au juste ? Rien. Depuis longtemps, elle était plongée dans les brumes de l'oubli, elle ne savait plus rien de son passé, plus rien de ce qu'on lui avait appris ou non. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était une scène de déjeuner qui s'était produite ce midi.

Elle voyageait depuis les premières heures de la matinée avec ses tuteurs, Tseng et Elena. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à midi dans une auberge pour manger.

Julia revoyait la salle aux murs de bois bruns, les tables aux nappes blanches et bien servies. Elle se souvenait aussi des clients, il y avait eu pas mal d'autres clients bruyants et joyeux, et des fleurs aux murs, avec des lampes colorées suspendues aux murs. Cet air de convivialité, la gaieté qui régnait dans cette salle, tout cela lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

Avant de se mettre à table, Elena, cette jeune femme blonde en costume noir comme son prétendu mari, lui avait tendu une potion. Cette potion, Julia la détestait. Elle était dégoûtante, rien que sa couleur brunâtre et sa consistance de purée mousseuse lui donnaient la nausée. Mais le pire était que lorsqu'elle la buvait, la jeune fille avait l'impression de sombrer dans un trou noir.

« C'est pour te guérir », disait Elena d'une voix douce, mais chaque fois Julia croyait voir le loup disant au Chaperon rouge : « C'est pour mieux te croquer, mon enfant. »

Chaque fois qu'on lui présentait l'ignoble breuvage, Julia se penchait en arrière, tendait les mains pour repousser le verre, et criait « Non ! » plusieurs fois de suite. D'habitude, elle ne récoltait que des reproches, et la main de Tseng la saisissait par la nuque et la forçait à ouvrir la bouche pour boire. La pauvre cédait toujours, étouffant sous la pression.

Mais aujourd'hui, cela s'était déroulé différemment. Dans la salle de l'auberge, des gens l'avaient regardée, des voix s'étaient apitoyées, un enfant avait dit : « La dame veut lui faire boire quoi, maman ? »

Gênée d'être le centre d'attention de toute la salle, Elena avait rangé la potion.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on lui fera boire plus tard sur la route », avait dit Tseng à voix basse.

Mais cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils étaient repartis, et ils n'avaient pas encore pensé à lui faire boire le breuvage.

Julia en éprouvait un grand soulagement. Elle pouvait contempler le paysage à sa guise. Le désert disparaissait, la route montait doucement, des arbres et des buissons verts se multipliaient sur les côtés de la route. L'air sentait bon la résine, l'herbe verte et la fraîcheur de l'eau.

Il y avait longtemps que la jeune fille ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Sa migraine diminuait. Immobile, elle admirait le paysage.

Soudain, un grondement de tonnerre roula dans la vallée que la voiture pénétrait.

« Il va y avoir de l'orage », dit Elena. Puis elle ajouta : « Arrête la voiture, Tseng, la gamine doit boire sa potion avant de revoir le patron. »

Révulsée, Julia faillit crier.

« Pas maintenant, dit le jeune homme. C'est trop dangereux dans cette pente, le frein ne suffirait pas. Et il va y avoir le guichet de contrôle à l'entrée de la clinique. »

« Mais, reprit Elena plus bas, elle n'a rien pris depuis ce matin, et si elle s'agite, l'orage ne fera que l'énerver davantage. Et ses dons pourraient commencer à se réveiller, ça n'arrangerait rien. »

Tseng haussa des épaules.

« Bon, j'arrêterai dès que possible. »

Il freina bientôt près d'un étang, sous un arbre imposant.

« Vas-y, dit-il à Elena, puis se tournant vers Julia : Et toi, ne résiste pas ! »

Brusquement, il la prit par le bras et la fit se rapprocher des sièges avant.

Tournée vers l'adolescente, Elena sortit d'un sac un verre et l'emplit du liquide marron. Dès qu'elle l'approcha des lèvres de Julia, un second coup de tonnerre ébranla la vallée. L'horizon s'obscurcit davantage.

« Grouille ! » dit Tseng.

Maintenue par la poigne d'acier de son tuteur, Julia tourna la tête. Elle allait commencer à lutter quand elle sentit couler sur son menton le liquide qu'on voulait lui faire boire. Elle réalisa qu'Elena, gênée par sa position au siège avant et l'obscurité, ne voyait pas bien. L'impatience de Tseng ne l'aidait pas, elle avait hâte d'en finir. Elle continuait donc d'incliner le verre, mais le liquide n'atteignait pas les lèvres. Julia le sentit couler le long de son cou, s'infiltrer sous le col de sa robe, et glisser sur son corps en un filet humide.

Une fois le verre vidé, Tseng lâcha le bras de Julia et reprit le volant, tandis qu'Elena repoussait sur la banquette arrière.

« Dors, maintenant », dit-elle d'une voix satisfaite.

Puis, sous les grondements de l'orage naissant, l'auto reprit sa route, grimpant le long du chemin sinueux vers Healen.

Bientôt, Julia aperçut une grande pancarte sur le côté droit de la route. Cette pancarte montrait une petite image de la clinique, noir sur fond blanc. À côté, on pouvait lire :

« Healin Lodge. Geostigma Sanatorium In Love of Silence. »

Puis Midgar City, Kalm et Chocobo Farm.

Midgar… Kalm… Chocobo… Et cette pancarte… Tout ça lui était très étrangement familier. Bizarre ! Où avait-elle déjà vu ça ?

Soudain, elle eut un flash : un canapé moelleux sur lequel elle était assise, un jeune homme près d'elle, à la peau noire, qui lui tendait un bol de pop corn, et la télé où elle voyait justement ce paysage et cette pancarte !

_« Cool comme film, hein ? » dit le garçon. _

_« Oui, Eddie », répondit la jeune fille. _

Eddie ? Qui était Eddie ? Soudain, une douleur lui traversa le crâne. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas bouger. Ses tuteurs ne devaient se rendre compte de rien !

Elle réfléchit. Des souvenirs commençaient à refaire surface. Ce garçon, Eddie, semblait être un ami. Elle avait donc connu quelqu'un, avant. Quelqu'un de gentil. Mais ce n'était guère utile pour se souvenir de son identité ou de sa famille.

Julia entendit ses tuteurs jurer. Tseng manquait de visibilité et, cramponné à son volant, il essayait de maintenir la voiture fouettée par le vent de plus en plus violent.

« Quel temps ! dit Elena. La route est dangereuse, fais attention. »

« Je sais. Mais au moins, avec ce temps, les gars de la sécurité du WRO ne verront pas ce qu'il y a dans la voiture. »

Julia n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il voulait dire, la voix d'Elena s'éleva. Elle était en colère.

« Ah ! C'est malin d'avoir oublié de remplir des papiers attestant la tutelle de la gosse ! »

« Nous n'allons pas nous disputer, répliqua Tseng. Pas si près du but. Je n'y peux rien si Reeve a mis en place un système de recherche pour retrouver Julia et empêcher la Shinra de la garder. De toute façon, les médias ont montré des photos d'elle. Qu'importe si je suis en règle, ils finiraient par la reconnaître s'ils la voyaient et ils préviendraient Avalanche. Ils débarqueraient ici en force pour la reprendre et Rufus y perdrait la fille et sa réputation, qu'il essaie de restaurer comme nous tous. »

Elena soupira.

« C'est vrai. Il vaut mieux continuer d'agir dans le secret autant que possible », convint la jeune femme.

Julia n'avait rien compris, sinon quelques points essentiels : d'un, ces gens n'étaient pas ses tuteurs, ils n'avaient même pas de papiers l'attestant. Deux, on la recherchait. Un certain Reeve apparemment. Et si on avait fait autant de publicité que ça pour elle, c'était que l'on tenait à elle. Avalanche… curieux nom. Un nom de groupe, apparemment. Mais un groupe de quoi ? De musique ? Non, ça lui semblait un peu stupide.

Et ce Rufus, qui la voulait… mais pourquoi ? Que voulait-il lui faire ? Elle eut un frisson à l'évoque de ce nom. Elle ressentit soudain un mélange de douleur et de panique. Elle comprit que son inconscient réagissait, qu'un souvenir menaçait de s'éveiller. Elle avait déjà rencontré ce Rufus, et il avait dû lui faire du mal… beaucoup de mal, pour qu'à travers le brouillard de l'amnésie, elle se souvienne du danger qu'il représentait pour elle.

Elle serra les dents. La migraine revenait à la charge ! Elle ferma les yeux. Plus tard les souvenirs, il fallait d'abord qu'elle s'enfuie, c'était le plus important. Mais comment faire ?

La voiture s'arrêta. Une petite file de voitures et de fourgons d'ambulance était visible devant. Tseng donna un coup de klaxon, puis ouvrit la porte et se leva de son siège. Elena hésita puis le suivit.

_Maintenant ou jamais ! _pensa Julia, toute excitée.

Lentement, elle se glissa hors de la couverture puis ouvrit sa portière. Ses « tuteurs » marchaient déjà vers les voitures, essayant de voir pourquoi l'attente était si longue.

Lentement, la jeune fille sortit par la portière de gauche puis, une fois la couverture ajustée du mieux qu'elle put, referma la porte. Elle courut dans les buissons sur sa gauche et là, elle attendit.

Tseng et Elena finirent par rentrer dans la voiture. Les véhicules se mirent en marche l'un après l'autre. Enfin, ce fut au tour du dernier véhicule de passer.

Une fois la barrière de sécurité relevée, la voiture s'engagea dans le chemin menant au complexe médical au pied de la falaise où tombait une cascade.

Elle avait réussi ! Elle était sortie sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien !

Toujours à califourchon, la jeune fille se retourna et se mit en marche à travers la forêt. Elle évita les sentiers, préférant rester dans la végétation luxuriante et le plus loin possible du complexe.

Après environ une demi-heure de marche, elle s'arrêta. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était encore très faible, la drogue agissait toujours et son corps était endolori.

Mais la liberté, l'excitation et le désir de fuir la stimulaient. Plus elle s'éloignait de ceux qui l'avaient gardée captive et amnésique, plus une volonté sauvage et farouche se réveillait en elle, combattant la potion et lui donnant la force de s'éloigner.

Soudain, un éclair retentit. La jeune fille sursauta et ne put retenir un cri. Bon sang ! Voilà que la pluie s'y mettait.

La jeune fille soupira. Sa jolie robe et ses souliers étaient fichus avec la boue, déjà que les buissons et les branches d'épineux avaient bien déchiré sa jupe…

Mais les gouttes d'eau froide sur son visage lui firent du bien. Même si elle était seule et perdue, elle vivait, elle participait au grand cycle de la nature !

Et la pluie effacerait ses traces quand on se mettrait à sa recherche. Sans parler de la nuit qui tombait, et les nuages qui voilaient la lune. C'était comme si la nature elle-même l'aidait à s'enfuir.

Mais le chemin était glissant maintenant. La jeune fille dérapa plusieurs fois sur le sol et buta même une pierre dans le noir. Elle tomba au sol et prit sa pauvre cheville endolorie dans ses mains.

Énervée, elle enleva ses maudits souliers et les jeta dans les buissons. Elle en ressentit un étrange soulagement.

Elle attendit un peu avant de se remettre en marche. Elle devait trouver un abri pour la nuit.

Mais il faisait de plus en plus noir, et il continuait de pleuvoir. Parfois, un éclair zébrant le ciel éclairait l'espace un très bref instant, lui donnant un très bref aperçu du chemin qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Mais elle avait froid, elle était trempée. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements collaient à sa peau, la pluie était si forte qu'elle coulait le long de son corps. Et elle avait du mal à marcher, avec sa cheville foulée.

Pleurait-elle ? Impossible de le savoir, avec cette averse. Mais elle avait peur et elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour l'aider, la soutenir.

Soudain, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle tomba en avant et dévala une pente, qui se transforma bientôt en un ruisseau puis une cascade.

Elle tomba à l'eau et perdit connaissance sous le choc. La jeune fille s'abandonna à l'obscurité, laissant la rivière l'emporter vers une destination inconnue.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Est-ce qu'il en vaut la peine ? Je continue ou pas ? _


	2. De mal en pis

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 :**

**De mal en pis**

_Sur Terre, au Royaume-Uni, dans le manoir de Durrington… _

Assis au bout de la grande table, Shanan balaya l'assemblée du regard. Il eut un pincement de cœur en voyant le nombre de membres de la Licorne réunis : quinze. Autrefois, ils étaient plus de trente, et encore, ils n'étaient que les représentants des différents pays où leur peuple s'était installé.

Leur nombre avait cruellement diminué depuis que Sarah et Julia étaient parties, suite à la mort de Corwen.

Shalan n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi sa fille s'était éprise d'un Dragon. Il avait toujours pensé dans le fond que ce n'était qu'une lubie passagère. Mais ni elle ni Julia n'avaient jamais accepté de revenir le voir.

Et cela avait causé beaucoup de problèmes. Les Dragons avaient ressenti la mort de leur frère et recommencé à frapper à différents endroits de la planète. De nouvelles maladies se répandaient depuis : cancers, sida, variole, maladie d'Alzheimer, grippe A, grippe aviaire, et beaucoup d'autres horreurs du même genre.

Leur monde se mourrait. Et la déesse ne répondait plus à ses prières. Shanan secoua la tête. L'heure n'était pas aux apitoiements. Il se racla la gorge.

Les membres assis à la grande table se tournèrent vers lui.

« Mes frères, je déclare la séance ouverte. Nous allons… »

Soudain, tous se figèrent. Ils venaient tous de sentir une présence approcher de la salle. Une Licorne. Et ils écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils virent la porte s'ouvrir, révélant l'identité de l'intrus.

« Sarah ? ! »

Cette dernière leva la tête vers eux. Elle semblait épuisée. Shanan eut du mal à la reconnaître. Elle avait cruellement maigri, ses beaux cheveux dorés avaient été coupés court. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussière.

« Sarah… Que fais-tu ici ? ! » ne put s'empêcher de demander Sally, la rouquine impulsive.

Sarah secoua vaguement la main, puis se redressa et marcha plus dignement jusque devant l'extrémité de la table, face à Shanan et les autres.

« Je suis venue vous demander de l'aide. On a enlevé Julia. »

La jeune femme sentit leurs esprits la toucher, essayant de déceler une trace de mensonges, une ruse quelconque, mais il n'en était rien. Ils pouvaient ressentir sa franchise, et elle les laissait lire en elle, son esprit était ouvert, toutes les barrières levées.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Isabella, la mère de Sally.

Sarah baissa légèrement les yeux, puis reprit la parole :

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait. Je… La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était partie à une exposition pour offrir ses services en tant que masseuse – oui, ma fille s'est orientée vers des méthodes de médecine zen – et puis quelques heures plus tard, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de son meilleur ami Eddie, me disant qu'elle avait mystérieusement disparu. Sa patronne Naomie a téléphoné elle aussi, pour me dire qu'elle était introuvable. J'ai interrogé des gens de l'exposition, ils ont affirmé l'avoir vue près d'un homme qui tenait un étrange paquet. La chose dedans a… émis une lumière, puis ensuite, plus rien. Elle avait disparu. » Sarah reprit son souffle tandis que les membres de l'assemblée digéraient ses paroles.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout », reprit la jeune femme. Seize paires d'yeux se braquèrent de nouveau sur elle. « J'ai senti que sa présence s'était… éteinte. »

Les membres de la Licorne froncèrent des sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire ? Un membre de l'assemblée, Evan, leva la main et prit la parole :

« Qu'entends-tu par _éteinte_, Sarah ? Bien sûr, nous savons tous que nos pouvoirs nous permettent de ressentir ce que les gens sentent ou pensent, notre empathie suraiguë est un des dons de la déesse, mais… tu veux dire qu'elle est… »

« … morte ? » lâcha Isabella, toujours aussi délicate.

Sarah secoua la tête, partagée entre l'amusement et l'apathie. Les autres membres fusillaient la vieille femme du regard. Isabella ne changerait donc jamais ? !

« Non… Même quand elle a disparu, j'ai continué de sentir que ma fille était en vie. Mais… je ne sais pas, ces cinq derniers jours, je… j'ai l'impression qu'une espèce de brouillard m'empêche d'atteindre l'esprit de ma fille. C'est comme si… elle vivait, mais que ses pouvoirs s'étaient éteints. Comme si elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre, comme si elle avait tout… oublié », dit Sarah. Elle tendit la main devant elle, comme si elle essayait de toucher quelque chose d'indistinct dans l'espace, mais rien.

Shanan se râcla la gorge.

« Peut-être tout cela a-t-il un lien avec ce que nous avons tous ressenti il y a quelques jours ? Vous vous souvenez ? Toi aussi, Sarah, non ? »

« Tu parles du Miroir des Rêves ? Oui, je l'ai senti, Shanan. Quelqu'un a essayé d'y faire intrusion, je l'ai senti. »

« Nous l'avons tous senti », convint Vic, un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et hirsutes.

Sally hésita, puis leva la main.

« Oui, parle, ma sœur », dit Shanan. Il lui sourit d'un air encourageant, sachant que Sally avait rarement l'audace de parler, tant son jeune âge contrastait avec celui des autres membres.

« Je… Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien vu ce qui s'est passé, en fait. Je veux dire… j'ai fait des rêves très puissants au sujet du Miroir des Rêves, moi aussi. Et j'ai même vu… un arbre. »

Tout le monde concentra son attention sur elle. Sally rougit et eut une vague de frissons. Les Licornes étaient en train d'essayer de sonder son âme, et cette avalanche d'esprits n'était pas des plus agréables. Avec un immense soulagement, elle sentit l'esprit de sa mère Isabella forger une muraille autour d'elle et repousser les autres.

« Suffit ! Laissez ma fille parler ! » dit sèchement la vieille femme.

« Merci, m'man. Donc, je… je disais que j'ai vu un arbre. Un arbre de vie. Il était blanc, au début, puis il a viré au noir. Et il… ses fruits se sont mis à briller d'une drôle de couleur. On aurait dit du vert fluo. Et j'ai vu… des gens bizarres, à un moment. Ils semblaient combattre le gardien de l'arbre, un gars tout enveloppé de noirceur. Il y avait un type en manteau rouge près de lui, évanoui. Et il y avait… trois autres gars, tout en noir, avec des cheveux gris et des yeux qui brillaient comme les fruits. Et je crois même que… Je dis bien que je crois que Julia était avec eux. »

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux.

« Julia… dans le Miroir des Rêves ? ! » dit Vic, soufflé.

« Impossible ! » s'écria Mireille, une femme blonde à lunettes. « Personne n'a jamais pu pénétrer le Miroir des Rêves avec son corps ! Seule l'âme peut y voyager, et encore, cela demande de l'entraînement et de puissants pouvoirs ! »

« Suffit, Mireille ! dit Shanan. Je reconnais moi-même que tout cela ne tourne pas rond. Sally, es-tu sûre de ce que tu as vu ? »

La jeune fille haussa des épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, grand druide. Ces rêves étaient si violents pour chacun de nous, et je… je ne sais plus. Mais j'ai senti la présence de Julia, elle était là, très forte. Et elle a uni son esprit à ces trois hommes aux cheveux argentés. Pendant un instant, ils ont partagé le même rêve, qui était que tout redevienne normal et que l'arbre de vie tombe. »

Tout le monde accueillit ces dernières paroles par un silence médusé. Shanan jeta un coup d'œil à Sarah. La jeune femme fixait la table, comme si elle pouvait trouver une réponse dans les lignes du bois.

« Que faire, alors ? » soupira Mireille.

Shanan se leva.

« Je crois que c'est simple : nous devons retrouver cet homme dont tu as parlé, Sarah. Celui qui portait un étrange paquet pendant cette fameuse exposition où est allée ta fille. »

La jeune femme lui sourit, mais ses yeux reflétaient toujours une très grande inquiétude. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle ne sentait plus sa fille.

_Où es-tu, ma chérie ? _pensa-t-elle, alors que tous se levaient pour approuver la décision du grand druide.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Gaïa, lieu inconnu, époque inconnue…_

L'air était chaud. Curieux. Dans ses rêves, il avait fait plus froid. Kadaj ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du soleil était faible, le plafond semblait criblé de petits trous en forme étoilée.

Péniblement, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était pas la vallée de Mideel. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'arbre de vie ni des Dragons. Le jeune homme balaya la pièce du regard et vit ses frères allongés près de lui. Mais aucune trace de Julia.

Où était-elle ? Inquiet, il s'approcha de ses frères et fut soulagé de voir qu'ils respiraient. Kadaj cligna des yeux. Sa vue se fit plus stable tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui. Il était dans… une salle de laboratoire ?

Il eut un frisson. Il avait en horreur ce genre d'endroit ! Heureusement, ce lieu semblait abandonné.

Toutes les tables, les ordinateurs, les étagères remplies de livres et de fioles étaient recouverts d'une couche de poussière. Des araignées avaient tissé d'impressionnantes toiles dessus.

Mais certains appareils étaient bizarres, même s'ils étaient vieux et décrépis. Il y avait dans un coin une grande boîte métallique ressemblant à une couveuse, et près d'elle un tube géant, dans lequel on enfermait des cobayes pour les faire baigner dans la Mako.

Curieux, il s'approcha de la table et souffla dessus. Des instruments de chirurgie apparurent, mais aussi certains qui semblaient servir à un accouchement, comme des forceps ou d'autres instruments qu'il ne pouvait nommer. Le logo sur le manche d'un grand couteau lui révéla que ce lieu avait été la propriété de la Shinra.

Un vent chaud s'infiltra par la porte entrouverte au bout. Kadaj s'approcha de ses frères et les réveilla. Puis tous trois se dirigèrent vers la porte et l'ouvrirent. Ils furent surpris de voir qu'ils n'étaient plus du tout à Mideel. Ils étaient sur une falaise en plein désert.

Soudain, un rugissement de lion retentit au loin devant eux. Ils coururent en avant, vers le bout de la falaise. Ils aperçurent un grand tigre rouge, qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt : Red XIII. Mais il était avec deux petits de son espèce.

Et ils contemplaient devant eux une immense vallée envahie par la végétation. Un essaim d'oiseaux blancs passa au-dessus d'eux en poussant des piaillements.

Kadaj fronça des sourcils. La rivière à gauche de la forêt lui était familière. On aurait dit l'estuaire près d'une des entrées d'Edge, mais il avait pris du volume. Et sous l'épaisse couche de végétation, on pouvait voir des ruines. Il reconnut la forme ronde du mémorial d'Edge au centre.

Mais alors ces ruines seraient celles de… Edge ? !

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » dit le jeune homme.

Au son de sa voix, les trois fauves se tournèrent vers eux. Red XIII parut surpris, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Kadaj ? ! Loz ! Yazoo ! C'est vraiment vous ! »

Les Incarnés se crispèrent et tendirent d'instinct leur main vers leurs armes. Ils n'avaient pas envie de revivre le même combat qu'autrefois quand ils obéissaient à Jenova, mais ils n'oubliaient pas que le fauve était un ami de Cloud.

« Désolé, mais on ne veut pas d'ennuis », dit Kadaj.

« Est-ce vraiment vous, dites-moi ? » dit Red XIII en faisant un pas vers eux. Il souriait toujours, il semblait soulagé de les voir, ce qui était fort déboussolant, comme ce à quoi ils faisaient face en moment.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? » demanda Yazoo.

« Ouais, la ville a été détruite ? » demanda Loz en indiquant la forêt vierge d'un mouvement de tête.

Red XIII secoua la tête.

« Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais cru… Ça a duré quoi pour vous ? Une heure, tout au plus ? »

« Écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es content de nous voir, et je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe ici, mais c'est bien Midgar, cette espèce de ville envahie par la forêt vierge, là ? » dit Kadaj en pointant le lieu du doigt.

Les deux petits émirent des couinements interrogatifs. Red XIII leur murmura quelque chose, puis se tourna vers les Incarnés.

« Oui, c'est vrai, pardonnez-moi. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas vu d'humains depuis plus de quatre siècles, veuillez pardonner mon excitation. »

« Quatre siècles ? ! Heu, excuse-moi, mais tu fréquentes grand frère et les autres membres d'Avalanche depuis plus de deux ans, alors pourquoi tu dis ça ? » dit Kadaj.

Red XIII poussa un soupir, puis dit :

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez avant de vous être réveillés ici tous les trois ? »

Les Incarnés se regardèrent, puis Kadaj croisa les bras et dit :

« Eh bien… On était avec une fille, Julia, et on était à Mideel. On a… combattu des types louches, ils avaient créé un arbre qui devait aspirer la Rivière de la Vie pour… »

« Ressusciter Nero, et par là même détruire ce monde comme celui de Julia, la Terre », acheva Red XIII.

« Oui, et… quoi ? ! Vous… tu… » Kadaj secoua la tête, complètement abasourdi.

« Je sais tout cela, car Julia me l'a dit. »

« Elle te l'a dit ? Alors, tu l'as vu », conclut Kadaj.

« Elle est où ? » dit Yazoo.

« Elle va bien ? » dit Loz.

Le fauve secoua la tête.

« Je suis navré, mais… vous n'êtes plus à l'époque où vous vous êtes battus avec Julia contre les Dragons à Mideel. Vous êtes toujours sur Gaïa, mais… dans le futur. »

Kadaj et ses frères firent silence, regardant le fauve sans comprendre.

« Comment ça, dans le futur ? À quelle époque ? » dit Kadaj.

Avec calme, Red XIII répondit : « 417 ans après votre victoire contre Nero dans le Miroir des Rêves. »

Sous le choc, Loz ouvrit une bouche ronde de stupeur, Yazoo cligna des yeux et Kadaj faillit tomber en arrière.

« 4… 417 ans ? ! Tu te fiches de nous ? ! C'est… c'est impossible ! ! ! » dit Kadaj.

« Hélas, non, c'est la vérité. Vous avez gagné avec Julia contre Nero, mais votre retour dans le monde réel ne s'est pas bien passé pour tous les quatre. Vous avez été séparés, les Turks ont emmené Julia et vous, la déesse Minerva vous a ramené dans la Rivière de la Vie. Aéris devait vous retrouver pour vous parler, mais… Nero n'était pas mort. Il était prisonnier dans le Miroir des Rêves avec Weiss, et il a créé un vortex noir qui vous a emmenés ici. »

Les trois hommes se laissèrent tomber par terre, complètement assommés par cette révélation. Le futur. Ils étaient dans le futur, plus de quatre siècles après leur époque.

« Bah, ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas si mal, vous avez de la chance d'être ici », dit Red XIII.

« De la chance ? _De la chance_ ? ! ! ? Bon sang, c'est tout sauf de la chance, c'est… c'est une malédiction ! ! ! » dit Kadaj.

« Du calme, du calme, jeunes gens ! Ne vous en faites pas, Aéris m'a prévenu dans le passé, et elle m'a dit que vous finiriez par revenir, le vortex ne pouvait pas vous anéantir, vos cellules vous en empêchent. Et je connais un moyen de vous ramener à votre époque. »

« Ah bon ? Lequel ? »

« Lucrécia. Elle est toujours en vie, elle sommeille dans son cristal et elle a un contact spécial avec la Rivière de la Vie. Et comme elle possède des cellules de Jenova comme vous, elle vous ramènera à votre époque, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. »

« Alors, elle est près de Nibelheim. »

« Oui, enfin près de ce qu'il reste de Nibelheim. Je vous y conduirai, venez. Le temps de ramener mes petits près de ma compagne, puis nous partons. »

Les argentés suivirent les trois frères. Ils descendirent la falaise, sautant avec souplesse de rocher en rocher, puis ils se mirent en marche à travers le désert.

« Il fait une chaleur ! » dit Loz en se passant la main sur le front.

« Le climat a changé en quatre siècles, la Rivière de la Vie a nettement diminué », dit Rex III.

« Comment ça se fait ? La Shinra avait pourtant arrêté de puiser de la Mako… autrefois », dit Kadaj, encore incapable d'accepter le chiffre exact d'années qui le séparaient de son époque.

Le tigre rouge baissa tristement la tête.

« Non, mais un de mes amis, Barret Wallace, a lancé une entreprise qui exploitait le pétrole de cette planète, et cela a enclenché un cycle de dégradation écologique qui a affaibli la planète. La Rivière de la Vie a beaucoup utilisé de sa force pour compenser ce manque, mais… ça n'a même pas marché. »

« Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé ? » dit Yazoo.

« Après votre disparition, tout est allé de mal en pis », dit Red XIII.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il tendit l'oreille, puis rugit. Un autre rugissement plus lointain lui répondit.

Un autre tigre apparut bientôt devant eux. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Red XIII, mais ne portait aucun tatouage, et au lieu des plumes dans une crinière sombre, on pouvait voir de jolies perles d'or et d'argent parcourant sa crinière rouge sang.

Les petits coururent vers la créature qui leur mordilla affectueusement le museau. Elle leva des yeux emplis de sagesse vers Red XIII. En voyant les trois hommes, elle inclina la tête puis s'éloigna, suivie des petits.

« C'est ta compagne ? » murmura Loz.

Red XIII acquiesça avec un doux sourire.

« Oui. Venez, maintenant. La route est longue, mettons-nous en route. »

Ils se mirent en marche à travers le désert, vers le sud-est.

« On va vers Junon ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Non, la géographie de la planète a changé. L'océan s'est presque asséché, et des bandes de terre apparaissent lors de certaines marrées basses. Il faudra en profiter pour atteindre l'autre continent et trouver la grotte de Lucrécia. Elle vous ramènera chez vous et vous pourrez sauver Julia. »

« La sauver ? De quoi ? Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé après notre disparition », dit Yazoo.

Red XIII soupira, puis se lança dans les explications.

« Les Turks ont ramené Julia de Mideel. Elle est arrivée à Edge, et a rencontré le président dans son building. Au début, moi et mes compagnons pensions qu'il voulait se servir d'elle pour qu'il reprenne le pouvoir et reconstruise la Shinra, mais… en fait, c'était pire que ça.

Le président voulait qu'elle lui donne un enfant. Un héritier Shinra ayant hérité du sang de la déesse Minerva. Ainsi, il régnerait légitimement sur cette planète. Elle a refusé, bien sûr, elle ne s'est pas laissée faire. Alors, il lui a infligé un traitement : une potion spéciale qui la rendait amnésique et annulait tous ses pouvoirs.

Elle a été emmenée à Healen pour subir une grossesse artificielle. Mais avant de passer le contrôle de sécurité à l'entrée, elle a réussi à s'échapper. Elle s'est enfuie dans la forêt bordant le complexe, puis elle est tombée dans la rivière.

L'éleveur de chocobos de la ferme près de Healen l'a retrouvée. Il nous a appelés. Nous l'avons récupérée puis ramenée au _7th Heaven_, le bar de Tifa. »

« Alors, vous l'avez sauvée ! Le président n'a rien pu lui faire ! » conclut Kadaj, soulagé.

Red XIII secoua la tête.

« Non, nous avons échoué. Parce que Cloud se méfiait d'elle. Au début, tout allait bien. Elle était amnésique et Tifa prenait soin d'elle, toutes deux semblaient très amies.

Mais quand Julia a retrouvé ses souvenirs lors d'une visite chez moi à Cosmo Canyon, Cloud l'a interrogée. Il lui a demandé si c'était vrai, si elle était de votre côté, si elle avait rejoint le camp de Jenova. Elle a pris votre défense, dit que vous n'étiez plus sous le contrôle de la Calamité des Cieux et que si l'épidémie cardiaque avait cessé, c'était grâce à vous. Cloud ne l'a pas crue. Certains membres d'Avalanche comme moi, Genesis, Tifa et Vincent ont accepté sa version des faits, mais elle a choisi de s'en aller d'elle-même. Cloud l'avait trop blessée par ses propos, elle n'a pas pu supporter ça.

Genesis a fini par la rattraper, il lui a dit qu'elle devait rester avec nous pour arrêter les Dragons qui restaient sur Gaïa.

Et juste à ce moment, les Turks ont rappliqué. Genesis s'est battu jusqu'à la mort pour la protéger. Elle a de nouveau été capturée, le traitement a repris, et… »

Un silence lourd suivit ces paroles.

« Et quoi… ? » dit Loz.

« … Nous sommes tous partis à sa recherche. Cloud était de la partie. Il s'en voulait, Tifa l'avait bien sermonné. Nous avons fini par la retrouver, dans une cabane isolée près d'Edge. Cette cabane où vous vous êtes réveillés. Julia était là, mais… c'était trop tard. Elle avait eu un bébé, apparemment. Rufus n'avait plus besoin d'elle, alors il a ordonné à ses Turks de la tuer. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Nous l'avons retrouvée seule, gisant sur la table d'opération, baignant dans son sang… »

Les trois argentés se figèrent. Kadaj baissa la tête, Yazoo tomba à genoux. Loz prit sur lui pour poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son frère.

« C'est ma faute… » dit Kadaj dans un souffle.

« Non, vous n'étiez plus dans ce monde à cette époque, vous n'y êtes pour rien », dit Red XIII.

« Si je ne l'avais pas forcée à nous suivre jusqu'à Mideel, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. La Shinra ne l'aurait pas retrouvée, elle serait peut-être encore en vie », dit le jeune homme.

« Vous allez la retrouver. Quand nous aurons rejoint Lucrécia, vous reviendrez dans le passé à temps, et vous pourrez la protéger de la Shinra. »

Les trois hommes se remirent en route, légèrement plus motivés. En effet, s'ils voulaient la sauver, ils devaient d'abord retourner dans leur présent.

« Mais alors qu'est-ce que l'état de la planète a à voir avec sa mort, exactement ? » dit Kadaj.

« Eh bien, l'enfant avait des pouvoirs incroyables. C'était un garçon. D'après ce que Julia m'a dit avant sa mort, les Licornes sont des héritiers des pouvoirs de Minerva et consacrent leur vie à la médecine en utilisant cette magie. Mais Rufus a élevé l'enfant de façon à ce qu'il utilise ce pouvoir pour contrôler la Rivière de la Vie et s'en servir comme arme. Aéris est intervenue, elle lui a demandé d'arrêter, qu'il allait tuer la planète s'il faisait ça. Mais son père lui faisait subir une pression terrible. Il souffrait, autant de l'absence d'une mère pour l'aimer et le guider, que la domination de son père, l'incompréhension de ses pouvoirs, la douleur de la planète et les arguments d'Aéris.

La planète souffrait de plus en plus, l'enfant déchaînait la colère de la Rivière de la Vie, les âmes souffraient de ses ordres contradictoires. Avalanche et des factions rebelles ont recommencé à combattre la Shinra. Tous les continents souffraient de cette guerre. Et l'enfant gagnait en puissance, tant son désespoir et son chagrin le rendaient dangereux et incontrôlable. Minerva n'a eu d'autre choix que de lui enlever ses pouvoirs et d'obliger le petit à… retourner à la Planète. »

Les argentés firent silence, mais leurs visages étaient crispés de fureur. Rufus n'avait même pas réussi à se montrer digne de l'unique enfant qu'il avait eu !

« Tu crois qu'on pourra empêcher tout ça ? » dit Loz.

« Oui. Si vous empêchez Julia de retomber entre les mains de la Shinra, tout ira bien. »

« Mais… et Avalanche ? Puisque Rufus n'avait plus le garçon, Cloud, tes amis et toi avez gagné, en fin de compte, alors ? » dit Kadaj.

Red XIII soupira.

« Youffie est morte lors d'un combat à Wutaï, une offensive menée par Tseng contre la ville. Tifa est morte en combattant Elena et Reno. Elle avait atteint le bureau du président et voulait venger personnellement Julia. Mais les deux Turks l'ont eue. Cloud était fou rage, il n'a pas gagné non plus, il est tombé lors d'un combat contre les quatre Turks. Barret y est passé aussi, il a été piégé dans les ruines du réacteur Mako à Corel. Les Turks l'ont fait sauter, lui et toute sa bande. Cid est mort lors d'une bataille aérienne. Seuls moi, Vincent et Reeve sommes restés au QG pour essayer de mettre un terme à cette guerre.

Finalement, nous avons gagné par l'usure. Reeve a utilisé un atout majeur : une jeune fille du nom de Shelke. Elle a piraté les systèmes de la Shinra et coupé ses vivres. Sans argent, son armée s'est effondrée, Rufus a rendu les armes.

Puis, nous, les rares survivants, avons continué de vivre. L'espèce humaine s'est lentement détériorée, tout est tombé en ruines, et… voilà où nous en sommes, actuellement. »

Les trois hommes ne dirent rien. Qu'y avait-il à dire à tout cela ? Le monde s'était détérioré, la guerre avait condamné la Planète et aujourd'hui, elle somnolait, presque asséchée, mourant à petit feu.

Les quatre compagnons continuèrent leur route vers le continent de Nibelheim, espérant trouver un moyen de changer le futur.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Ce chapitre m'a demandé beaucoup de mal, j'ai longtemps hésité avant d'écrire ça, mais je crois que ça en vaut la peine. _

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? _


	3. Médusa

_D'abord, bonne année 2010 à tous mes lecteurs, reviewers comme anonymes ! _

_Et un grand merci à Lilyrogue, Lunastrelle, Nmfrter, Abyssia, Ysa666, Tsukiyo2894, Lys9191 et Yukira Shiroi pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^_^_

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Médusa**

La température ne cessait de monter. Cela devenait insupportable ! Les argentés auraient aimé que les cellules de Jenova les protègent, mais la présence de la Calamité des Cieux était totalement absente, comme celle de la Rivière de la Vie. La planète était vraiment mourante, plus aucune puissance ne s'y déchenait.

Kadaj se rappela qu'autrefois, il s'était demandé comment finirait le monde quand sa « mère » aurait accompli son œuvre. Elle lui avait parlé d'un monde utopique, parfait, sans défauts ni guerre…

Mais cette désolation et cette absence de vie qui s'étalaient autour de lui étaient douloureuses. La vérité lui tenaillait le cœur. C'était donc ça être seul, le dernier survivant d'un monde dépouillé de vie… Il ne s'était jamais vraiment jugé humain, et pourtant, en cet instant, il se sentait plus humain que les rares créatures vivantes qu'il avait eu la chance d'apercevoir pendant la traversée du désert. Il se fit la promesse que si jamais il retournait sur Gaïa à la bonne époque, il ne laisserait plus personne le commander : ni Jenova ni la Shinra ni personne d'autre. Il préférait être libre qu'enchaîné à une puissance qui oserait réclamer le droit de jouer avec les puissances de l'univers.

Seul point positif pendant le voyage : un faucon était apparu dans le ciel en fin d'après-midi, ainsi qu'une famille de scorpions sous un rocher.

« On ne pourrait pas faire une pause ? » gémit Yazoo, la gorge sèche.

« Impossible. Les journées sont longues et les nuits sont froides, il y a même de la glace qui se forme à ce moment-là. Nous devons traverser la mer avant la nuit. D'autant qu'une tempête approche », dit Red XIII, ou plutôt Nanaki, comme il leur avait dit en cours de route.

Ils continuèrent en silence. Bientôt, la végétation se fit plus dense. Des arbres et des buissons épineux se multipliaient sur un sol de plus en plus sablonneux.

L'odeur de l'océan se fit de plus en plus forte. Ils grimpèrent une dune et arrivèrent bientôt devant l'océan. Mais l'eau avait une étrange couleur. Elle était anormalement claire, comme si ce n'était guère profond.

« Le niveau de l'eau a chuté avec le climat. Ce n'est guère profond, mais il y des sables mouvants, et ça, c'est traître. Si vous tombez dedans, vous finirez enterré vivant, ou coincé puis noyé quand la marée remontera », dit Nanaki.

« Et… on va traverser ça ? ! ! » dit Kadaj.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je passe devant et vous me suivez. Je peux sentir l'endroit où le sol est moins stable. Faites-moi confiance. »

Le tigre rouge se mit à descendre la dune. Réticents, les argentés se regardèrent puis, dans un soupir résigné, ils descendirent à leur tour et marchèrent vers le rivage.

Arrivés devant la limite de l'océan, ils virent Nanaki s'asseoir.

« La marée sera descendue dans environ un quart d'heure », dit-il.

Compréhensifs, les trois argentés s'assirent près de lui et regardèrent l'horizon.

Nanaki se tourna vers son voisin le plus proche, Yazoo. Celui-ci semblait triste.

« Tu t'en veux plus que les autres, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Nanaki.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Julia m'a parlé de chacun d'entre vous, mais surtout de toi. Quand tu l'as sauvée à Fort Condor, tout ce que tu lui as dit, ce qu'elle a cru ressentir en toi et que tu lui cachais… Elle est plus qu'une sœur pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura le fauve.

Yazoo détourna le regard, espérant que ses joues ne le trahiraient pas.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Elle est ma sœur et ça s'arrête là. »

Nanaki sourit, révélant des dents carnassières. Yazoo retint une grimace. Il avait l'impression d'être la souris piégée par la perspicacité de ce maudit fauve.

« Bon, on peut y aller », dit Nanaki en se redressant sur ses quatre pattes.

Kadaj fit la moue. L'eau n'avait pas beaucoup reculé. Le sol était sec devant eux, mais sur leur droite, la mer lançait encore quelques vagues dans leur direction, même si l'eau avait tendance à s'éloigner.

« Je n'aime pas ça », dit Loz.

Ignorant ses paroles, Nanaki se mit lentement en marche à travers l'étendue de sable humide. Les trois frères le suivirent avec précaution.

Le sol était vraiment instable sous leurs pieds. Parfois, des petites puces de mer sortaient du sable et sautillaient autour d'eux, leur picotant les jambes. Ils pouvaient aussi voir des bancs d'algues, quelques poissons coincés dans des petits trous remplis d'eau ou des méduses échouées sur le sable.

Finalement, tout semblait calme. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, le ciel prit une belle teinte plaquemine. Le vent se fit plus frais.

Ils finirent par apercevoir les terres de l'autre continent au loin. Ils n'étaient donc plus loin. Bientôt, ils reverraient Lucrécia et elle les aiderait à changer le destin, encore une fois.

Soudain, Kadaj s'arrêta. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Comme une menace, qu'il ressentait sans pouvoir la définir.

Nanaki se figea. Lui aussi l'avait senti. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et se tendit.

« Oh non ! La revoilà ! »

Les trois frères levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'ils virent les figea d'horreur. Au-dessus d'eux se tenait une méduse. Jamais ils n'en avaient vu une qui pouvait flotter dans l'air, et encore moins une de cette taille !

C'était une créature tout droit sortie d'un cauchemar : aussi grosse qu'un Bahamut, elle arborait une inquiétante couleur rouge et ployait sans cesse ses tentacules, comme des ailes battant l'air pour tenir son gros chapeau carmin en équilibre.

Pour le moment, elle se tenait à dix mètres au-dessus d'eux, et flottait lentement vers l'est.

Une mouette passa devant elle. Le bout de son aile frôla un tentacule. Le corps de l'oiseau tomba en un tas de cendres sur le sable.

« Ne bougez plus », murmura Nanaki.

Ils obéirent, figés par la stupeur comme par le dégoût. Lentement, Kadaj posa un pied sur le sable, puis le retira vivement en gémissant de douleur. Un crabe s'était accroché à lui !

Brusquement, la méduse fit volte-face et flotta vers eux.

« Courrez ! » cria Nanaki.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans hésiter. Mais le sol était fait de sable, et il avait eu le temps de sécher. Leurs pieds étaient ralentis.

Soudain, Yazoo trébucha et se prit le pied dans un trou. Coincé, il essaya de se dégager. Ses frères s'arrêtèrent, l'encourageant à se dépêcher.

La méduse apparut juste derrière lui, tendant ses énormes tentacules meurtriers vers lui.

Loz dégaina sa gunblade et tira sur le chapeau. La balle rebondit sur le chapeau.

Jurant, Kadaj arma sa matéria foudre et tira sur la bête. Mais la méduse était électrique. Elle absorba l'attaque. Pire, cela lui fit prendre de l'ampleur ! Elle avait maintenant la taille du canon Mako de Midgar !

Yazoo vit l'un des tentacules se tendre vers lui, prêt à le tuer. Il ferma les yeux… mais rien ne se passa.

Risquant un coup d'œil, il vit que la méduse avait reculé. Elle semblait pencher vers le sol, ses tentacules battaient l'air de façon anormale, comme si elle se débattait face à un ennemi invisible.

Loz en profita pour s'approcher de Yazoo et le dégager du trou.

« Eh ! Venez, vite ! » cria Kadaj.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui et virent qu'il avait atteint la limite de l'autre continent avec Nanaki, à seulement quelques mètres d'eux.

Les deux frères franchirent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de leur cadet et leur ami. Ils se tournèrent pour voir la méduse tomber au sol et disparaître dans un immense nuage d'étoiles vertes. La créature rejoignait la Rivière de la Vie.

Quelque chose traversa le nuage de filaments verts et vola paisiblement jusqu'à eux.

Avec surprise, ils virent que c'était un dauphin. Mais il était un peu plus long que les dauphins traditionnels. Ses nageoires et sa pointe dorsale étaient plus longues et effilées, ce qui lui donnait un air fort gracieux, très aérien. Les nageoires battaient l'air tel un oiseau, le faisant voler au-dessus du sol.

Le dauphin vola jusque devant eux. Hésitant, Yazoo tendit une main vers lui. La bête pencha doucement la tête et le laissa le caresser.

« Tu m'as sauvé », murmura le jeune homme.

Le dauphin répondit par un cri, puis recula et ouvrit la bouche. Une matéria atterrit dans la main du jeune homme.

Puis, sans hésiter, le mammifère fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la mer, qui commençait à remonter. Il disparut dans l'eau.

Les trois frères et le fauve reprirent leur route vers la grotte de Lucrécia. La nuit tombait à présent, il commençait à faire frais.

« Même les animaux ont changé, à ce que je vois… » dit Kadaj.

« Oui. La pollution et les changements dans l'environnement les ont fait évoluer », dit Nanaki.

Au moins, ce continent-ci semblait moins désertique. Kadaj se souvenait qu'autrefois, cet endroit était rempli de plaines verdoyantes, avec une rivière traversant les montagnes. En quatre siècles, l'eau les avait bien creusées.

Maintenant, on pouvait voir d'immenses falaises d'où tombaient de grandes cascades formant des rivières qui sillonnaient le sol, droit vers la mer. Il pensa vaguement aux chutes du Niagara, Julia lui en avait parlées lors de leur voyage vers Mideel. Julia… Il eut un pincement de cœur en pensant à elle. Bon sang, il devait se dépêcher, il fallait la sauver !

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant un immense lac circulaire. Nanaki s'approcha du bord de l'eau et poussa un long hurlement.

Le miroir émit un son cristallin, puis l'eau se troubla. Les nuages s'écartèrent, laissant la lune illuminer le lac de sa lumière.

La silhouette d'une belle jeune femme brune apparut. Sa robe en lambeaux brillait avec la lumière de la lune.

Elle sourit à Nanaki et aux trois jeunes hommes.

« _Enfin vous revoilà_ », dit-elle.

Les argentés lui répondirent par un sourire. Jamais ils n'avaient aussi heureux de revoir un visage familier.

Lentement, la jeune femme tendit la main vers eux. Un rayon blanc jaillit du creux de ses paumes et flotta jusqu'au trio de frères.

« Il est temps pour vous de revenir à votre époque. Je vous souhaite bonne chance », dit Nanaki.

« Comment te remercier ? » dit Kadaj en se penchant vers lui.

« En changeant le futur. Sauvez la planète. Sauvez Julia. Oh, et j'y pense ! Prenez ceci. »

Il secoua sa crinière, faisant tomber un peigne au sol. Kadaj le prit dans ses mains.

« Donnez-le à mon moi du passé, il vous croira et acceptera de vous aider. Maintenant, allez-y. »

La lumière se mit à encercler les trois hommes. Le paysage devint flou. Avant que Nanaki disparaisse, ils l'entendirent murmurer : « Adieu. »

Puis plus rien. Ce fut l'obscurité, comme autrefois.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Julia ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle avait mal à la tête. Et elle avait fait un drôle de rêve. Trois hommes bizarres et une espèce de tigre se battant contre une méduse…

« Ah, tu es réveillée ! » dit une voix.

Julia tourna la tête et vit une petite fille qui la regardait depuis le bord du lit.

« Va prévenir Tifa », dit un garçon, occupé à essorer une serviette dans une bassine sur une table.

La petite s'exécuta et sortit. Julia regarda autour d'elle. Ça ressemblait à une chambre d'enfant… Où était-elle ?

Bientôt, la petite revint, suivie d'une femme aux cheveux noirs, qui regarda Julia avec inquiétude.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

« … Qui êtes vous ? Où suis-je ? »

Tifa ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? Mais… Julia, c'est moi, Tifa ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Julia secoua négativement la tête. Épuisée, elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit. La migraine revenait, plus forte que jamais.

Marlène se tourna vers la jeune femme et vit qu'elle était triste.

« Tifa… ? »

Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire rassurant, puis fit signe aux enfants de sortir. S'asseyant sur le lit, elle prit la serviette et épongea doucement le front de Julia.

« Mon Dieu… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pu te faire ? » dit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle resta le temps de vérifier la température de l'adolescente, puis elle sortit de la pièce et descendit en bas. Youffie sauta de la table où elle était assise et courut vers elle.

« Alors ? Comment elle va ? » dit la ninja.

« Mal. Il semblerait qu'elle ait tout oublié. »

Youffie ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Oublié ? Quoi ? Attends, tu veux dire… Elle a perdu la mémoire ? »

« J'espère que ce n'est que temporaire. Je demanderai à Genesis, Vincent et Nanaki de passer plus tard pour l'examiner », dit la jeune femme.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer une soupe. Julia en aurait besoin à son réveil.

Tandis qu'elle coupait des carottes dans une casserole d'eau, la jeune femme repensa aux circonstances qui leur avaient permis de la retrouver.

C'était le fermier de Chocobos près de Healen qui l'avait trouvée, échouée au bord de la rivière près de sa ferme. Healen… le repaire de Rufus Shinra.

Nul doute que les Turks étaient derrière tout ça. Lorsque Tifa l'avait ramenée au bar et soignée, elle avait vu que la jeune fille avait des traces aux doigts signalant qu'on les avait tordus. Elle avait aussi deux vilaines ecchymoses, une dans le dos et une autre au bras gauche.

Les Turks avaient dû la maltraiter pour tenter de la faire capituler face à Rufus.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de poisseux dans ses mains. La jeune femme réalisa que, sous le coup de la colère, elle avait écrabouillé une tomate dans son poing.

Avec un soupir dépité, elle jeta les restes dans l'évier puis se frotta les mains sur un torchon, laissant des traînées rougeâtres sur le tissu blanc.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je vous jure, ce chapitre a été dur à écrire. Je me demandais comment aurait évolué la faune et la flore dans le futur. Et vu qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'océan, les dauphins avaient du mal à nager même s'ils peuvent respirer. Alors, j'ai imaginé que leurs nageoires avaient poussé ainsi, pour qu'ils puissent se déplacer. _

_Quant à la méduse… Je HAIS ces bestioles ! Quand j'avais treize ans, j'ai été me baigner en mer, et je suis tombée au milieu d'un banc de méduses ! Qu'importe la direction que je prenais, je me piquais au contact de ces saletés ! _

_J'ai fini par m'en sortir, mais mon corps m'a fait mal pendant près de trois jours, j'osais à peine bouger. Et c'était dur de dormir. Dès que je me retournais, ça me lançait et je me réveillais. _

_Voilà pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée de ce monstre dans ce chapitre. _

_À part ça, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? _

_Je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre pour le 6 janvier 2010, ce serait chouette d'avoir plein de reviews ce jour-là, parce que c'est mon anniversaire, j'aurai 22 ans ! _

_Bises à tous et à bientôt ! _


	4. Enfin de retour

_Coucou, tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le 6 janvier, j'ai 22 ans et c'est super, parce qu'il neige à Paris ! C'est une belle surprise dès le matin, j'adore ! _

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Abyssia, Nmfrter, Lys9191, Tsukiyo2894 et Yukira Shiroi pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Voici donc le chapitre suivant, comme promis. Bonne lecture ! _: -))

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Enfin de retour**

La monotonie. Voilà ce qui rythmait la vie de Julia depuis son réveil au 7th Heaven. Elle avait passé plusieurs jours au lit.

Tifa était souvent venue la voir, pour lui apporter à manger ou vérifier sa température. Les enfants étaient venus aussi, et avaient essayé de lui poser des questions, leur demandant si elle se souvenait d'eux, de Youffie et des semaines qu'elle avait passées à travailler au bar.

Mais la jeune fille avait toujours répondu la même chose : non. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Tout était vide dans sa tête. Dès qu'elle se concentrait, des lumières aveuglantes se formaient devant ses yeux et elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Pourtant, ce matin, Julia sentit une légère différence. Elle avait envie de bouger. Il lui semblait que la potion faisait un peu moins effet, elle se sentait plus réceptive aux choses qui l'entouraient.

Avec espoir, elle se leva et s'approcha du miroir de la salle de bain au fond. On lui avait fait mettre un T-shirt large, qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux.

Elle brossa ses cheveux puis, sans trop s'en rendre compte, se fit une natte. Curieux, ce geste lui semblait naturel, comme si elle avait l'habitude de se coiffer ainsi.

_C'est bon signe, je me souviendrai peut-être d'autre chose sans faire d'effort, comme ça_, se dit-elle en finissant la natte. Elle vit un bijou posa sur le bord du miroir.

Elle le prit dans ses mains et l'examina. On aurait dit une barrette. Elle représentait des boutons de fleurs en perles finement ouvragées. Elle l'attacha en haut de sa natte et regarda son poignet gauche : elle portait un bracelet quand on l'avait trouvé, un bracelet d'argent finement ouvragé, avec une perle de cristal. Un autre indice sur son passé, sans doute.

Julia mit la robe que Tifa lui avait mis de côté : une robe grise mi-longue sous une veste de tissu noir fin lui tombant jusqu'aux genoux. Des bottes en cuir sombre complétaient le tout.

Une fois vêtue, elle se regarda dans le miroir.

_Bon, allons-y. _

S'armant de courage, elle ouvrit la porte et traversa le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier. Elle le descendit et arriva dans le bar.

Il n'y avait personne. Mais elle entendait du bruit dans la cuisine. Lentement, elle s'y dirigea.

Elle vit Marlène et Denzel assis l'un à côté de l'autre à une table, face à une fille aux cheveux noirs courts, qui portait un bandeau de ninja.

Les enfants sourirent à Julia. La ninja se retourna. Lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux verts de la jeune fille blonde, toutes deux se figèrent.

Lentement, la ninja se leva et marcha jusque devant elle.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? » dit-elle.

Julia plissa les yeux, essayant de se souvenir. D'instinct, elle prit son bracelet dans sa main. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Youffie, qui eut un sourire malicieux.

« T'inquiète, j'ai déjà essayé de te le voler, mais je recommencerai pas. »

Juste à ce moment, quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la cuisine. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés, qui se figea en voyant Julia.

« Tiens, tu es réveillée… » dit-il.

Julia frémit. Son ton n'était pas très amical, à lui. Youffie passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et dit :

« _Bonjour mesdemoiselles, vous êtes ravissantes ce matin ! _C'est ce qu'on dit aux filles comme nous, Cloud ! »

Le jeune homme grommela quelque chose puis se dirigea ves le buffet pour se prendre une tasse.

« Fais pas attention, il est du genre renfermé mais dans le fond, il est cool. Allez, assieds-toi, Tifa va bientôt arriver », dit la ninja.

Acquiesçant, Julia s'assit avec elle en face des enfants. Cloud s'assit en bout de table. Tifa arriva à ce moment et sourit en voyant que Julia était là.

« Ah, tout le monde est déjà prêt, à ce que je vois ! Bon, qui veut des œufs au bacon ? »

« Moi ! » dirent les enfants et la ninja.

« Julia ? »

Celle-ci hésita, puis fit « oui » de la tête.

« Comment tu te sens, ce matin ? » demanda gentiment Tifa en lui servant une assiette d'œufs avec bacon et saucisse.

« Moins dans les vapes. Mais tout est encore flou », dit la jeune fille avec un air penaud.

« T'en fais pas, ça te reviendra ! Et on fera la fête, comme promis ! » dit Youffie.

« OUAIS ! » dirent les enfants en chœur, tout contents.

« La fête ? Pourquoi ? » dit Cloud.

« C'que tu es bête, Cloud ! Elle a sauvé une femme qui allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque, juste avant de partir ! » dit Youffie.

Julia plissa les yeux. En flash, elle vit soudain le bar, rempli de monde qui la regardait, tandis qu'elle était à genoux près d'une femme… puis plus rien.

Elle secoua la tête, puis but du jus d'orange. Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, les enfants coururent dans leur chambre pour prendre leurs sacs et partir à l'école.

Julia resta dans la cuisine, aidant Tifa et Youffie à ranger les couverts. La jeune fille sentait le regard de Cloud dans son dos.

Soudain, un bruit résonna depuis l'entrée du bar. Le jeune homme quitta la pièce pour accueillir les visiteurs.

Tifa se retourna puis sourit en entendant des voix.

« Viens », dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de Julia.

Inquiète, celle-ci la suivit vers la salle du bar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La maison où vivait autrefois Aéris n'avait pas changé. Elmyra ne l'avait jamais quittée, elle avait survécu aux dures épreuves traversées par la planète et aujourd'hui, elle était l'une des rares maisons d'Edge ayant toujours un petit aspect rural au milieu des immeubles et des bâtiments modernes.

Le jardin tout autour était fleuri. Près de la fontaine à l'arrière de la maison, on pouvait voir deux figurines de nain de jardin, l'un habillé en vert avec un arrosoir, l'autre bleu avec un sécateur.

Soudain, les deux statues de trente centimètres doublèrent en taille, puis s'animèrent d'une lumière dorée. Devenus vivants, les deux petits hommes arrachèrent leur barbe, révélant l'un le visage d'une femme et l'autre un homme. Tous deux avaient de longues oreilles pointues comme leur nez, et des yeux bleus.

« De quoi j'ai l'air, dans cette tenue ? » dit le petit homme.

« D'un débile ! J'aurais jamais dû t'épouser ! Bon, j'appelle tout de suite », dit la petite femme. Elle sortit un mini-miroir de la poche de sa tenue puis passa la main dessus. Le miroir s'anima d'une lumière blanche. Se râclant la gorge, elle dit : « Ici la gobeline Emera, le transfert via le Miroir des Rêves s'est bien produit. Attendons largage des équipements. Position Edge C Bravo 6. Je répète : Edge C Bravo 6. »

Soudain, une énorme boîte en carton descendit du ciel, et tomba directement sur la tête du compagnon d'Emera. Celui-ci tomba dans les pommes.

Gênée, la petite femme dit : « Correction : Edge C Bravo 7. »

Puis, rangeant son miroir, elle courut près de la boîte et l'ouvrit. Elle se mit à jeter des paquets de polystyrène sur le sol.

Son compagnon reprit connaissance et se mit à fourrager dans la boîte avec elle. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent et ouvrirent une bouche ronde d'admiration.

« La classe ! » dirent-ils en chœur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tifa venait de finir les présentations. Le grand black se nommait Barret, il était le père de Marlène. Le blond grossier était Cid. Le dernier était le plus le troublant, il se nommait Vincent Valentine. Ses yeux carmins fixaient la jeune fille, comme s'il pouvait lire en elle.

« Bonjour, Julia », dit une voix douce.

L'adolescente baissa les yeux et sursauta. Un grand tigre roux s'était approché d'elle sans qu'elle le voie. C'était donc lui qui avait parlé ? !

« N'aie pas peur, je ne mange pas les jeunes filles. Pas assez de viande ! » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Nanaki ! » le gronda Tifa.

« Je plaisantais. »

« Tifa nous a raconté pour ton amnésie. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? » dit Barret.

« Non, désolée », dit la jeune fille, agacée par ces questions.

« Une potion d'oubli, je connais », dit Vincent. « Les Turks s'en servaient pour manipuler des gens et s'en servir comme espions. »

Julia frémit. Il connaissait donc les techniques de ces gens qui l'avaient enlevée ?

« Asseyez-vous tous », suggéra Tifa.

Une fois tous assis, Cloud prit la parole et demanda à Julia de raconter tout ce qu'elle savait.

Soupirant, la jeune fille prit la parole et entama son récit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La boîte en carton renfermait deux petits costumes de bureau, l'un vert pour Emera et l'autre bleu marine pour son compagnon. Les deux nains enfilèrent des lunettes noires puis, se tournant l'un vers l'autre, tapèrent dans leurs mains puis se mirent en marche vers la sortie du jardin.

Emera ressortit son miroir et dit : « Ici l'agent Emera du Conseil de la Licorne, accompagnée de son collègue Bikku. Il est dix heures quatorze, heure locale. Nous venons d'arriver à Edge dans le jardin près de la maison de l'ancienne Cetra, Aéris Gainsborough. Notre mission est de retrouver la jeune Licorne Julia Stapford et de la ramener sur Terre. Terminé », dit la petite femme avant de ranger son miroir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« … C'est là que je suis tombée dans la rivière et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans la chambre du bar. Vous connaissez la suite », finit Julia.

Tout le monde fit silence, assimilant le récit de la jeune fille.

« Tseng et Elena, jouer les tuteurs ? ! Peuh, ils sont débiles, ces %ç#&µ*£ de Turks ! » dit Cid.

« Mais vous, si vous êtes d'Avalanche, vous me cherchiez, alors pourquoi ? Comment je vous ai connus ? » demanda Julia.

Ce fut au tour de Tifa d'entammer un récit explicatif.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une odeur de fleurs régnait dans l'air. Kadaj ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il reconnut aussitôt le champ de fleurs. Se levant, il regarda autour de lui.

Il était dans l'église en ruines. Ses frères étaient allongés près de lui. Inquiet, le jeune homme courut dehors et fut soulagé en voyant que les ruines de la ville n'étaient pas envahies par la végétation. Il entendait au loin le bruit des moteurs de voiture qui circulaient dans Edge.

Ils avaient réussi ! Ils étaient revenus à leur époque !

Il ouvrit sa main droite. Le peigne donné par Nanaki apparut. Il le serra fort entre ses doigts puis rentra dans l'église, pour aller réveiller ses frères.

Maintenant, il fallait retrouver Julia.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Il servira de transition pour la suite. J'aime bien mettre des Gobelins dans ma fic, je trouve qu'on exploite pas assez ces créatures dans le jeu vidéo de FF7, alors voilà.  
_

_À bientôt ! _


	5. Spectres et visions

_Hello, everybody ! Pardon pour ce retard, mais depuis la rentrée, mon emploi du temps est plus serré. Néanmoins, je n'abandonne pas. Merci à Abyssia, Yukira Shiroi, Nmfrter et Lunastrelle pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre suivant. _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _; -)

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Spectres et visions**

Il faisait très sombre, mais cela n'effrayait pas Julia. Elle avait l'impression d'être déjà venue ici plusieurs fois. Cet endroit la rassurait, comme un vieux territoire abandonné, qu'elle retrouvait après des années passées à l'étranger.

Elle fit un pas en avant. Le sol sous ses pieds se troubla, comme si elle avait marché dans une flaque d'eau. Elle s'aperçut alors que la surface était étrange : lisse, bleue et froide, comme un immense miroir.

Elle se pencha et posa la main dessus. Ce contact fut froid, mais agréable. Comme si elle touchait de la neige. Elle sourit.

Ici, elle ne risquait rien.

« _Julia…_ »

Elle se retourna. Quelqu'un était visible au loin. Quelqu'un marchait vers elle. Mais sa silhouette était floue, comme si la brume l'enveloppait.

Alors qu'il ou elle approchait, elle vit ses contours se préciser légèrement malgré la brume. Cette personne portait un long manteau de cuir noir, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière verte à travers la brume.

Elle voulut s'approcher, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait mal à la tête. La même migraine que lorsqu'on lui faisait boire cette ignoble potion.

Soudain, tout disparut. La jeune fille se redressa et vit qu'elle était dans un lit, dans une chambre d'amis du 7th Heaven.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve… _pensa tristement la jeune fille, tête baissée, les mains croisées sur ses jambes devant elle.

Cela faisait trois jours depuis sa rencontre avec les autres membres d'Avalanche. Elle passait ses journées à aider Tifa au bar. Cela lui paraissait familier, mais jamais aucun souvenir ne revenait à la surface. Tifa lui avait dit qu'elle avait un pouvoir spécial, une sorte d'empathie très aiguë qui lui avait posé problème autrefois, quand elle avait commencé à travailler au bar.

Mais Julia ne ressentait rien depuis qu'elle avait bu la potion. Le traitement des Turks l'avait bien amochée. Ce n'était pourtant pas cela qui la déprimait le plus.

Chaque jour, Cloud l'observait. Il l'épiait depuis le coin d'un mur, ou pendant les repas qu'elle partageait avec Tifa, Youffie et les enfants.

Ces derniers faisaient tout pour l'aider à se souvenir, mais rien ne venait. Néanmoins, leur compagnie, leurs sourires et leurs discussions lui réchauffaient le cœur.

Un matin, alors qu'elle descendait dans la cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle vit les enfants qui trépignaient sur leur chaise.

Souriante, la jeune fille s'assit devant eux et leur demanda ce qui se passait pour qu'ils soient si heureux.

« On va à Cosmo Canyon ! » dit Marlène.

« Oui ! Tifa a réussi à prendre plusieurs jours de congé, Cloud aussi, et toute l'équipe a reçu des coups de fil. Tout le monde va aller à Cosmo Canyon pour la fête qu'on t'avait promise il y a si longtemps. Nanaki nous invite tous à une fête célébrant son retour à Cosmo Canyon, quand il était en quête de la Terre Promise avec les autres. »

Cosmo Canyon… Julia eut l'étrange sensation d'avoir entendu ce mot. Comme beaucoup d'autres, en fait. Tout lui était de plus en plus familier, à mesure que le temps passait. Une preuve que l'effet de la potion diminuait vite.

« On va même rencontrer un nouveau membre de l'équipe, il s'appelle Genesis Rhapsodos ! »

_Genesis… _Soudain, Julia eut un flash. Un arbre blanc, des fruits noirs qui tombaient, un sentiment de peur intense…

« Bonjour, tout le monde ! »

Julia lâcha son verre de jus d'orange, dont le contenu se répandit sur la table. Cloud haussa des sourcils.

« Eh bien ! Tu es drôlement émotive, ce matin. »

La jeune fille balbutia des excuses, puis s'empressa de marcher jusqu'à l'évier pour prendre de quoi éponger.

Une fois cela nettoyé, elle prit son petit-déjeuner avec les enfants et Cloud, mais en silence. Tifa n'était pas encore là, elle était sous la douche. Et Youffie était partie tôt le matin pour « des raisons personnelles », d'après elle.

Julia se contenta d'une tranche de pain grillée, un verre de jus d'orange puis sortit sous prétexte d'aller faire ses bagages dans sa chambre.

En fait, elle avait besoin d'être seule. Ce souvenir qui avait rejailli quelques minutes auparavant l'avait grandement perturbée. Cet arbre avait réveillé une peur intense en elle, plus grande encore que celle qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée que la Shinra la retrouve.

Que se passait-il ? Elle avait la sensation que quelque chose commençait à s'éveiller en elle. Mais quoi ?

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Il faisait froid, dans le couloir. Anormalement froid. C'était pourtant le début de l'été.

Elle aperçut soudain une femme au bout du couloir. Elle crut qu'il s'agissait de Tifa, mais cette femme était vêtue d'une grande robe de velours rouge, et avait de longs cheveux bruns.

Elle marcha vers Julia en prononçant d'étranges mots, ou plutôt des sons. On aurait dit un tintement de clochettes en cristal, des gouttes d'eau dansant dans une coupe, des aiguilles de glace dansant dans le vent.

« Que… Excusez-moi, que voulez-vous dire ? » dit Julia, étonnée.

Elle tendit la main vers la femme. Celle-ci continua de marcher, jusqu'à la traverser. Son corps disparut en fumée. Stupéfaite, Julia se retourna et ne vit personne. La femme avait disparu ! Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-elle rêvé ?

Soudain, un bruit de pas retentit dans l'escalier. Youffie accourut, l'air toute contente.

« Eh, Julia ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Elle tendit la main. Trois matérias apparurent dans ses mains. Elles avaient une forme étrange. Elles n'étaient pas rondes et lisses, elles avaient une forme un peu irrégulière, comme des pépites d'or brutes.

« Des matérias sauvages ! Je les ai trouvées dans la rue, tu réalises ? »

« Tu les as pas volées chez le marchand, plutôt ? » demanda Julia, méfiante.

Vexée, la ninja se mit à tapier du pied.

« Mais pourquoi tout le monde me traite tout le temps de voleuse ? J'ai mûri, figure-toi ! »

Julia lui sourit, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre pour faire sa valise.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Alors, tu la vois ? » murmura Loz.

Penché derrière le recoin d'un mur de la rue, Kadaj regarda Cloud, Tifa et les enfants sortir. Puis vint la ninja et _elle_. Julia. Elle était là, vivante !

Kadaj dut se retenir pour ne pas sortir de sa cachette et courir la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Dire qu'elle était destinée à mourir, s'ils ne faisaient rien pour tenter de changer le cours du destin…

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle aille à Cosmo Canyon et retrouve toute sa mémoire avant qu'ils essaient de lui parler.

« Elle se dirige vers la sortie de la ville avec les autres. Pas de doute, ils vont prendre le Hautvent », dit Yazoo, qui observait lui aussi.

Une fois que le petit groupe eut disparu au bout de la rue, le trio de frères sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers les ruines de l'église. Ils prendraient une autre sortie de la ville pour se diriger vers Cosmo Canyon.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment, ils s'arrêtèrent. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air, ils le sentaient.

Soudain, un bruit de clochettes résonna. Ils aperçurent quelqu'un au bout du chemin. Une femme. La même que Julia avait vue. Elle se dirigea vers eux en parlant.

Les trois jeunes hommes s'écartèrent, surpris. Qui était cette femme ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur voulait ? Elle disparut en fumée dès qu'elle eut atteint les marches de l'escalier.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » dit Loz.

« On aurait dit un fantôme… » murmura Yazoo.

Kadaj frissonna. Il n'avait pas aimé cette vision. Le plus étrange était que cette femme lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La vue depuis le pont était splendide. Appuyée au bastingage, Julia admirait le paysage. Youffie se tenait un peu plus loin, penchée par-dessus le vide et vomissant par moments.

Julia, elle, contemplait le paysage. Le vent fouettait son visage, ses longs cheveux d'or flottaient librement autour d'elle. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien de toute sa vie.

La migraine avait repris depuis quelques mintues, mais fixer l'horizon atténuait la douleur. Il n'y avait aucun souci quand on volait dans le ciel, on était détaché du monde. Il n'y avait que le ciel, les nuages et les rêves.

« Youffie ? J'ai le médicament que tu m'avais demandé pour ton mal de l'air. »

« Merci, Shera ! »

Julia se retourna vers la source de cette voix. Une jeune femme brune avec des lunettes marchait dans leur direction. Elle portait un pull et une jean, et une blouse de scientifique. Elle donna un petit cachet de pillules et une bouteille d'eau à la ninja.

Julia vit deux autres personnes venir à sa suite : Une jeune fille d'environ le même âge que Youffie. Elle était rousse, avec des yeux bleus Mako comme ceux de Cloud. Un homme marchait à ses côtés. Barbu, il avait des cheveux noirs et portait un costume bleu sombre très élégant. Différent de celui des bureaucrates de la Shinra, néanmoins.

Ce dernier s'approcha de Julia et lui sourit poliment.

« Vous devez être Julia ? Je me présente, je suis Reeve Tuesti, directeur du WRO. Voici mon assistante Shelke Rui. »

Le WRO… Oui, l'organisation qui avait lancé des recherches pour qu'on la tire des griffes de la Shinra ! La jeune fille leur sourit timidement. Elle se doutait déjà de ce qu'ils allaient lui dire.

« Nous sommes au courant pour votre amnésie », poursuivit Reeve.

« Je sais. Je regrette, mais je ne me souviens pas de vous, ni de personne d'autre. »

Reeve ne put retenir un léger rire.

« Vous ne nous avez jamais rencontrés, moi, Shelke et Shera. Nous voulions juste vous dire que nous étions heureux de voir que vous alliez bien. »

« Ah… Merci », dit Julia.

Reeve la fixa. Malgré son sourire, il était stupéfait intérieurement. C'était donc elle, la descendante de Minerva, héritière du sang de la déesse… Elle était très belle, mais elle semblait si fragile, si timide, si… humaine ! Qui aurait pu deviner en la regardant qu'elle était d'essence divine ?

« Bon. Je retourne en salle d'embarquement, je dois parler à Cloud », dit Reeve.

Il prit le chemin de la porte menant au vaisseau. Shera le suivit après avoir aidé Youffie à doser les pillules. Cette dernière se remit au bastingage.

Julia se tourna vers Shelke. Elle la regardait en silence, le visage n'affichant aucune expression. Elle lui tendit un petit objet enveloppé de tissu.

« Nous avons trouvé ceci à Mideel. Je l'ai analysé. Je pense qu'il est à vous. Prenez-en soin, c'est très rare, ne laissez pas Youffie vous le voler », dit-elle avec un sourire.

Puis elle s'en fut par la porte qu'avaient empruntée Reeve et Shera.

Surprise, Julia resta figée quelques secondes. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'objet et allait écarter le pan de tissu pour l'examiner quand elle entendit un bruit de sonnerie.

« _Prochain arrêt : Cosmo Canyon !_ » crièrent les hauts-parleurs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dès que la jeune fille sortit du vaisseau, le paysage lui apparut familier. Ces immenses falaises de pierre rousse, ce climat chaud, le ciel plaquemine tandis que le soleil se couchait au loin…

_Le Nevada_. Ce souvenir lui revint brusquement. Surprise, elle lâcha son sac et se prit la tête dans les mains. Bon sang, c'était quoi, le Nevada ? Oh, maudite amnésie !

« Julia, ça va ? » demanda Youffie.

La jeune fille s'aperçut que tout le monde s'était arrêté pour la regarder. Elle avait le visage crispé de douleur.

« Des souvenirs te reviennent ? » demanda Tifa.

Cloud se tourna vers elle, vivement intéressé. Julia secoua la tête.

« Oui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu un paysage similaire. Mais ça portait un autre nom apparemment : le Nevada. »

« Le Nevada ? Jamais entendu parler. Ce serait sur ta planète ? » dit Youffie.

« Hein ? »

« Ben oui, tu sais, dans le livre qu'a lu Tifa, ils disent que… »

« YOUFFIE ! » crièrent les membres d'Avalanche en chœur.

« Oh ! Pardon ! » dit la ninja en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Ils reprirent leur marche vers la ville, Julia plus perdue que jamais. Pourquoi lui cachaient-ils quelque chose ? Ils semblaient pourtant l'encourager à se souvenir de son pasé, alors pourquoi… ?

_Ils veulent que je retrouve le chemin de ma mémoire seule ! _comprit la jeune fille.

Sans perdre espoir, elle rajusta le poids de sa valise sur son bras puis suivit les autres vers l'entrée de la ville.

* * *

_Voilà ! Je m'arrête là pour le moment, désolée. C'est juste que je me suis mise à écrire une nouvelle pour un concours, et je dois la finir avant le 31 janvier. _

_Si jamais quelqu'un voulait bien se proposer de la lire avant que je l'envoie pour me donner son avis, ce serait sympa. _

_Enfin, je ne force personne. _

_Bises et à bientôt, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. _


	6. L'éclat du miroir

_Coucou, tout le monde ! Je remercie tous les volontaires qui ont lu et corrigé ma nouvelle. _

_Mille pardons d'avoir été aussi longue, j'ai eu un emploi du temps très chargé, ces derniers jours. _

_Merci à Lys9191, Yukira Shiroi, Nmfrter, Lunastrelle et Abyssia pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Lys9191, ta note sur la chute de ma nouvelle était très pertinente, j'ai corrigé ça, merci beaucoup ! _

_Bon, maintenant, y'a plus qu'à attendre la réponse en mars. _

_NOTE IMPORTANTE : lorsque vous arriverez au passage de la fête, essayez de trouver sur le net la chanson-clip « Hoedown Throwdown – Zig-Zag » de Hannah Montana. J'adore cette chanson, c'est un mélange de musique cow-boy et hip-hop, et je trouvais ça adapté pour ce passage de la fic ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_Et la chanson « Hoedown Throwdown » n'est pas à moi, mais de Hannah Montana ! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 :**

**L'éclat du miroir**

Accoudée au balcon de sa chambre, Julia regarda l'horizon. Cette ville était incroyable. Des maisons perchées sur les falaises rouges, auxquelles on pouvait accéder via des échelles. Des éoliennes produisaient de l'énergie pour la ville. Pratique et écologique.

La jeune fille s'était fait attribuer une chambre à l'auberge de la ville comme tous les autres, grâce à Nanaki.

Julia rentra dans la sienne. C'était simple, mais original : un lit sculpté dans la pierre de la pièce, des murs ornés de tentures tribales, qui lui évoquaient un type d'art sur lequel la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom. Un autre souvenir enfoui, sans doute ?

Une petite lampe à huile était suspendue au plafond, diffusant une douce lumière dans la pièce.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit et ouvrit son sac. Ce soir, il y aurait une fête, alors il valait mieux se préparer tout de suite.

Elle allait sortir des vêtements quand sa main rencontra un autre objet. Curieuse, elle le sortit et reconnut le petit paquet que Shelke lui avait donné avant de quitter le vaisseau.

Elle hésita, puis le déballa. Elle vit que c'était un morceau de verre. Non, c'était épais et d'un bel éclat argenté. On aurait dit un morceau de miroir.

Julia voulut le faire tourner entre ses doigts, mais les bords étaient traîtreusement coupants. Dès qu'elle sentit sa peau se faire entailler, elle laissa tomber le morceau à terre. Il fut réduit en poussière. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent de la main de la jeune fille et se répandirent sur la poussière de verre.

Celle-ci parut alors s'animer, devenant une espèce de petite flaque d'eau argentée. Elle serpenta jusqu'aux jambes de la jeune fille et grimpa jusqu'à son visage et traversa ses yeux.

Terrifiée, Julia se laissa basculer en arrière sur le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant. Sa migraine revenait, plus forte que jamais. C'était comme si une bombe explosait dans sa tête, et que des éclats de verre se plantaient sur toute la surface interne de son crâne !

Mais cette douleur dissipait la brume causée par la potion. Des images foudroyèrent ses yeux à la vitesse lumière :

Sa naissance en Angleterre, son père, sa mère, les Dragons, les Licornes, la mort de son père lors de sa première visite au manoir du conseil, ses études en France, sa rencontre avec Eddie, son seul ami, son embauche à une boîte de massage japonais, sa patronne Naomie, l'exposition de mangas _Yume no Expo_, la boîte qui s'était illuminée, sa rencontre avec Yazoo à Corel, l'embauche au _7th Heaven_, son enlèvement par Loz, leur voyage jusqu'à Fort Condor puis Mideel, l'Arbre de Vie et de Mort, le combat contre Nero dans le Miroir des Rêves…

Le cœur battant la chamade, la jeune fille resta un moment étendue sur le lit. C'était comme si elle venait de se réveiller après un long moment passé en hibernation.

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Tout lui semblait soudain plus fort, plus brillant. Comme si un voile gris s'était levé. Elle savait maintenant ce que ces tentures aux murs lui évoquaient : l'art amérindien. Le Nevada ? Elle savait où c'était, toute la géographie terrienne lui revenait. Elle se souvenait de tout, absolument tout.

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit. Ses pouvoirs étaient revenus, elle pouvait de nouveau ressentir tout ce que les autres éprouvaient autour d'elle. Un des anciens était en train de boire au bar de l'auberge en bas, et Youffie était avec lui, attendait que Julia la rejoigne pour partir à la fête.

Julia sourit : elle se souvenait pourquoi cette fête avait lieu. Parce qu'elle avait sauvé une femme d'une crise cardiaque à Edge, mais elle s'était enfuie juste après, pour échapper aux Turks et à la Shinra.

Shinra… La jeune fille serra les poings de colère. Il paierait pour ce qu'il avait osé lui faire. Effacer toute sa mémoire, sa conscience ! Il avait même essayé de la violer.

La jeune fille courut dans la salle de bains prendre une douche. Elle était couverte de sueur après ce qui venait de lui arriver, et elle avait besoin de se calmer.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, elle ferma les yeux de plaisir. Ses muscles se détendirent, elle laissa l'eau glisser le long de sa peau.

Bon sang, que c'était bon d'être de nouveau consciente ! Une fois propre et enveloppée dans une serviette, elle retourna près du lit et se choisit des vêtements pour ce soir. Heureusement que Tifa avait fait des achats pour elle avant de partir !

Elle choisit une jupe en jean descendant jusqu'aux genoux, un débardeur blanc, une chemise à carreaux verts qu'elle laissa ouverte, et de grandes bottes de western brunes. Tout à fait adapté à la mode de Cosmo Canyon.

Elle choisit de laisser ses cheveux détachés pour une fois : elle se fit deux petites tresses sur les côtés qu'elle noua en arrière de sa tête et agrafa sa broche dessus. Une fois son bracelet au poignet, elle se vérifia une dernière fois dans la glace puis sortit de sa chambre. Elle vit Youffie nonchalamment appuyée contre la rambarde de l'étage au-dessus du bar.

« Ah, te voilà ! » dit la ninja, toute contente.

Julia s'avança puis, à la grande surprise de Youffie, la prit dans ses bras. Celle-ci se figea, puis lui rendit son étreinte sans trop comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » dit Youffie.

« J'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Je me souviens de tout. »

La ninja ouvrit de grands yeux, puis poussa un cri de joie et lui sauta au cou, manquant la faire renverser.

« C'est vrai ? ! Tu te souviens ? ! ! ? Génial ! EH, LES MECS ! »

Agrippant Julia au bras, elle l'entraîna vers les escaliers puis sortit du bar et courut vers la place de la ville où des gens avaient commencé à se réunir pour la fête. Les membres d'Avalanche étaient près du feu, discutant avec Reeve.

« LES GARS ! Elle a tout retrouvé ! » cria Youffie.

Curieux, tous s'approchèrent.

« Du calme, Youffie ! Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Barret.

« J'ai retrouvé la mémoire, je me souviens de tout », annonça Julia, avec une note de fierté impossible à retenir dans la voix.

Tout le monde parut surpris, puis chacun sourit. Tifa prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, et celle-ci lui rendit enfin son étreinte, comme une vraie amie. Les enfants firent de même.

« Bon retour parmi nous », dit Tifa.

« Enfin, on te retrouve ! » dit Barret.

« C'est super, gamine, bravo ! » dit Cid.

« Ton esprit a été plus fort que la potion des Shinra », dit Nanaki.

« Youpi ! » dit Cait Sith.

« Je suis contente pour toi, Julia », dit Vincent.

Julia lui sourit, non sans une lueur de surprise dans les yeux. Elle savait de par son expérience du jeu FF7 que Vincent était d'un naturel froid et peu expressif. Mais il est vrai qu'avec _Dirge of Cerberus_, il avait bien évolué.

« C'est bien… mais dans ce cas, j'aurais des questions à te poser », dit Cloud.

Tout le monde lui lança des regards réprobateurs et agacés.

« Cloud ! Elle vient à peine de retrouver la mémoire et déjà tu l'embêtes avec tes questions ! » dit Tifa.

« Ouais, c'est vrai, quoi ! On peut pas attendre demain ? Ce soir, c'est la fête, en plus ! » dit Youffie.

Cloud allait répliquer, quand des feux d'artifice illuminèrent le ciel. Toute la foule poussa des cris d'admiration, puis de la musique résonna depuis un fond de la place. Des musiciens s'étaient installés et commençaient à jouer.

Tifa et Youffie entraînèrent Julia vers le buffet, autant pour manger que pour l'éloigner de Cloud.

Barret et Cid se joignirent à elles pour boire. Reeve se mit à discuter avec Cloud et Vincent. Marlène et Denzel se mêlèrent à la foule pour jouer.

Une fois qu'elle eut un peu mangé, Julia se tourna vers la scène et regarda les musiciens en souriant.

« J'aime bien leur musique, ça me rappelle la musique du western. »

« Le western ? C'est quoi, ça ? » dit Youffie.

« Une partie de l'histoire de mon monde. »

Elle se mit à raconter à Tifa et Youfie la découverte de l'Amérique puis la colonisation. La ninja fut captivée par le passage sur la ruée vers l'or quand un des musiciens s'avança vers le micro sur la scène et demanda si quelqu'un voulait venir chanter quelque chose.

« Tu voudrais nous chanter quelque chose ? Un truc de ton monde ! » proposa Tifa.

Julia ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle ? Chanter ? Oh non ! Mais sans attendre de réponse, les filles la saisirent par les bras et l'entraînèrent sur scène.

Figée, Julia regarda la foule avec angoisse. Les membres d'Avalanche lui firent des signes encourageants.

Inspirant profondément, la jeune fille prit la parole au micro :

« Heu… Salut. Je vais vous chanter quelque chose de chez moi. Heu… Il me faudrait trois autres chanteurs, pour les choristes. »

Trois filles de Cosmo Canyon montèrent sur scène et prirent place face à des micros à droite.

Julia donna quelques instructions aux musiciens, puis se remit en place devant le micro. Elle serra fort son bracelet dans sa main, puis se lança.

Sa voix, d'abord hésitante, s'adapta à la musique des musiciens, puis lorsque les choristes se mirent de la partie, elle reprit un peu espoir et se prit au jeu. Elle se mit à chanter avec entrain :

« _Boom Boom Clap Boom Dee Clap Dee Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom Dee Clap Dee Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom Dee Clap Dee Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom Dee Clap Dee Clap_

_Try It With Me Here We Go  
Boom Boom Clap Boom  
Dee Clap Dee Clap (Whoa, Whoa)  
That's Right  
Boom Dee Clap Dee Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom  
Dee Clap Dee Clap (Whoa, Whoa)_

_One,two,three  
Everybody Come On, Off Your Seats  
I Gonna Tell You, About A Beat,  
That's Gonna Make You Move Your Feet  
I'll Give The Barbecue,  
Show and Tell You How To Move  
If you're five or eighty-two  
This Is Something You Can Do (Whoa, Whoa)_

_Pop It, Lock It,  
Polka-Dot-It  
Countrify it, then Hip-Hop it  
Put Your Hawk In The Sky,  
Go Side To Side  
Jump To The Left,  
Stick It, Glide_

_Zig, Zag across the Floor,  
Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits,  
Hands On Your Hips  
One Foot In, 180 Twist  
And Then a,_

_Zig Zag,  
Step, Slide  
Lean In Left, Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together,  
That's How We Roll_

_Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll…_ »

Tout le monde se mit à chanter avec elle et suivre les mouvements de la chanson. Même Cait Sith et les enfants, un peu en retrait, se mirent de la partie.

Mais, cachés derrière un mur près de la sortie de la place, trois personnes aux cheveux argentés ne dansaient ni ne chantaient. Elle regardait Julia avec intensité, de leurs yeux verts Mako.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus serré, vous pouvez me croire ! Mais bon, celui-là se centre sur la fête, alors je voulais que tout le monde s'éclate. _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Des reviews ? _


	7. Changement de plan

_Hello, everybody ! _

_Mille pardons d'avoir été aussi longue, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail pendant tout ce temps. _

_Mais me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre pour vous. _

_Je suis contente que la chanson du chapitre précédent vous ait plu. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre-là vous plaira. Merci à Lunastrelle, __Lys9191,LilyRogue, Nmfrter, Abyssia et Yukira Shiroi pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Changement de plan**

Il faisait nuit, la fête s'était terminée vers deux heures du matin. Quelques rares personnes étaient encore visibles sur la place, occupées à enlever les tables, l'estrade de l'orchestre et les restes de nourriture et de boisson qui traînaient au sol.

Julia se laissa tomber sur son lit et poussa un long soupir, faisant voler une mèche de cheveux au-dessus de ses yeux avant qu'elle y retombe.

Étouffant un rire, elle roula sur le côté pour prendre son sac et y trouver sa chemise de nuit.

Une fois changée, elle se mit au lit et là, dans le noir, elle se mit à réfléchir.

Maintenant que ses souvenirs étaient revenus, elle prenait conscience de la gravité de la situation.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle était sur Gaïa. Sa mère et les membres de la Licorne étaient-ils conscients de son absence, ou le temps s'écoulait-il différemment là-bas ?

Les Dragons courraient toujours en liberté sur Gaïa. Leur tentative pour semer le chaos dans ce monde et sur la Terre avait échoué. Mais où étaient Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz ?

Elle se souvint de cet instant où ils avaient formé un cercle sur le Miroir des Rêves, et uni leurs esprits pour combattre le cauchemar de Nero. Il y avait eu ce jeune homme, Genesis, qu'ils avaient sauvé de justesse.

Tifa lui avait affirmé qu'il allait bien, il avait été retrouvé à Mideel par Avalanche mais n'était pas resté, pour des raisons qui ne regardaient que lui et Cloud. Julia se doutait que cela avait un lien avec Sephiroth, l'ex-ami de Genesis. Même si Julia n'avait jamais joué à Crisis Core, elle avait regardé les vidéos sur Internet avec Eddie, elle connaissait donc bien l'histoire dans son ensemble. Où était Genesis, à présent ? Impossible d'en être sûre. Mais il était libéré de l'emprise de Nero, et Julia sentait qu'il aurait encore un rôle à jouer dans le futur.

La jeune fille songea aux argentés. Ils lui manquaient. Elle aurait tant aimé les revoir.

Hélas, une nouvelle priorité se dressait maintenant entre elle et ses trois « frères : elle devait aller à Corel et trouver le moyen de regagner son monde. Ici, elle ne serait jamais en sécurité. Rufus Shinra la traquait toujours. Et s'il obtenait d'elle un enfant, l'avenir de ce monde serait scellé à tout jamais.

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les images de cet homme essayant d'abuser d'elle, avant d'abandonner pour passer à une autre technique : la potion d'amnésie.

Julia serra plus fort la couverture autour d'elle, jusqu'à s'enfermer dedans comme un cocon protecteur.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose. Une présence. Elle fut si familière que la jeune fille manqua lâcher un cri. Une main se posa sur sa couverture et se mit à tâtonner. La jeune fille repoussa les couvertures et se redressa.

Elle vit deux yeux de chat verts se poser sur elle dans l'obscurité. La lumière de la lune éclairait les cheveux gris dressés de l'intrus.

« Julia ? »

« Loz ! »

La jeune fille se jeta sans retenue dans ses bras, trop heureuse de le revoir pour oublier les convenances. Celui-ci eut un sursaut étonné. Jamais Julia ne s'était montrée aussi familière avec lui. Mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il pouvait comprendre. Et surtout, après avoir eu un aperçu du futur, il était heureux de la revoir vivante. Il lui rendit son étreinte en souriant.

« Tes frères ne sont pas avec toi ? » dit-elle sans le lâcher.

« Si, mais ils sont aux portes de la ville. Je viens te chercher, il faut y aller. »

Julia recula, de sorte qu'il put voir le doute sur son visage. Quitter Avalanche, alors qu'elle venait à peine de les retrouver ? Elle allait peut-être dire quelque chose, quand le jeune homme la prit par les épaules et lui dit :

« Il le faut ! Crois-moi, si tu restes encore là jusqu'au matin et si Cloud t'interroge, on ne pourra plus rien faire, tu mourras. »

Julia ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. De quoi parlait-il ? En quoi le fait de rester pour écouter les questions de Cloud lui serait-il fatal ?

« Fais-moi confiance ! »

La jeune fille plissa les yeux. Loz sentit son esprit sonder le sien. Elle utilisait ses pouvoirs pour tenter de déceler la vérité dans ses dires.

Finalement, elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se changer.

Elle enfila rapidement un jean, un débardeur noir, un pull sombre, des chaussures de marche puis, une fois le reste de ses vêtements dans sa sacoche en bandoulière, elle suivit Loz jusqu'au balcon.

Ils escaladèrent la paroi et atterrirent souplement au sol. Ils se dirigèrent dans différentes ruelles sombres jusqu'à la porte. Une chance, le garde dormait.

Ils passèrent tous les deux et s'engagèrent le long d'un sentier dans le désert jusqu'à une montagne vers l'ouest.

Là, à l'entrée d'une grotte, Julia aperçut les silhouettes des deux autres frères. En les voyant, elle sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Mon Dieu, comme ils lui avaient manqué !

Dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, ils se dirigèrent vers elle. Julia courut vers eux et sauta dans les bras du premier, Kadaj. Ce dernier la serra fort contre elle avec soulagement. Elle sentit son esprit irradier de la joie.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de Yazoo, elle sentit un étrange trouble en lui, mais le soulagement et le bonheur étaient là aussi, comme pour Kadaj et Loz.

« On avait peur de t'avoir perdue », dit Kadaj, une fois les effusions passées.

Julia secoua la tête.

« J'ai mis du temps à revenir, vous pouvez me croire. Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus me chercher plus tôt ? »

Les trois frères échangèrent des regards gênés. Comment lui expliquer ce qui leur était arrivé ? Les croirait-elle s'ils lui parlaient du futur ?

« On en parlera en chemin, il faut y aller », trancha Yazoo.

« Aller où ? » dit Julia.

« Tu as oublié ? On t'avait promis qu'une fois que tu nous aurais aidés pour l'épidémie de crises cardiaques, on t'aiderait à rentrer dans ton monde. Alors, tu veux toujours aller à Corel ? » dit Kadaj.

« Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée », dit une voix derrière eux.

Julia n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Les trois frères se postèrent devant elle et dégainèrent leurs armes.

La jeune fille se pencha sur la droite et put voir l'intrus.

« Genesis ! »

Les argentés froncèrent des sourcils. Elle le connaissait ?

« Bonsoir, Julia. »

La jeune fille contourna sans hésiter la barrière des argentés pour s'approcher d'eux, mais Loz la retint.

« Attends ! Tu oublies qu'on a affronté ce type à Mideel ? »

« Tout va bien, il n'est plus possédé par Nero. »

« Mais il est avec Alavanche, et ce sont toujours nos ennemis ! » dit Kadaj.

« Vous pourriez me laisser donner mon avis ? » lança Genesis avec ironie.

Ignorant les regards sombres des trois frères, il continua :

« Vous n'avez que jusqu'au matin avant qu'Avalanche se rende compte de l'absence de Julia. Vous feriez bien de partir, mais pas à Corel. »

« Pourquoi ? » dit Kadaj.

« La Shinra est en chemin, elle est au courant que l'équipe de Cloud a retrouvé Julia. Et ils savent que c'est à Corel que l'on t'a trouvée la première fois. Ils en déduiront que si tu t'es enfuie, c'est pour rentrer chez toi. Et Corel sera donc l'étape du voyage où ils t'attendront. »

« Que faire, alors ? » demanda Julia.

« Vous devez attendre que les choses se calment d'elles-mêmes. Et… restez sur vos gardes. Des Dragons ont survécu au combat de Mideel. Ils peuvent encore s'attaquer à ce monde s'ils le souhaitent. »

Genesis déploya son bras gauche. Son aile apparut.

« Sur ce, je vous salue, jeunes gens. »

Il s'envola dans le ciel et disparut dans la noirceur de la nuit.

« On peut vraiment lui faire confiance ? » demanda Yazoo.

Kadaj regarda Julia.

« Tu as senti qu'il disait la vérité, petite sœur ? »

La jeune fille le regarda, surprise qu'il lui fasse confiance.

« Il disait vrai. »

« Bon… Alors, où on va ? » dit Loz.

« Pour le moment, on s'éloigne de la ville, c'est tout ce qui compte. Allons-y », dit Kadaj.

Ils se mirent donc en route à travers le désert. Il faisait nuit, l'air était plutôt frais. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Julia les regarda. Ils étaient de nouveau là, vivants, et bien décidés à l'aider.

Elle était heureuse de les retrouver. Mais elle avait un peu peur de leur dire ce qui lui était arrivé pendant tout ce temps. Comment réagiraient-ils s'ils savaient qu'elle les avait oubliés ? Elle n'osait même pas imaginer leur réaction.

De son côté, Yazoo l'observait aussi. Elle était là, vivante, et il était troublé par l'échange qu'il y avait eu avec Genesis. Elle avait vraiment eu l'air de lui faire confiance, elle qui avait mis des jours avant de se confier à eux sur son passé. Il en ressentit une douleur à l'estomac, comme un poison. Il secoua la tête. Voilà qu'il était jaloux !

Il soupira. Que faire ? Elle était là, si près de lui, vivante. Il en était heureux. Maintenant, le futur changerait à coup sûr. Mais comment ? Qu'arriverait-il ?

Elle voulait retourner dans son monde, et cela le peinait. Même s'il était conscient qu'elle y serait plus en sécurité qu'ici, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la douleur à l'idée qu'elle soit loin de lui.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, ils avaient quitté le désert et débouchaient sur les plaines verdoyantes. À l'aube, ils arrivèrent en vue d'imposantes falaises.

Ils trouvèrent une petite grotte et choisirent d'y faire halte, le temps de se reposer un peu. Julia en fut reconnaissante, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille se réveilla. Loz et Kadaj dormaient encore. Mais Yazoo avait disparu.

Curieux, elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il était du genre lève-tôt.

La jeune fille vit des traces de pas dans l'herbe. Elle les suivit. Elles débouchaient sur une petite falaise au-dessus d'une cascade qui tombait dans un lac. Le soleil se levait, un arc-en-ciel était visible au-dessus de l'eau. Cet endroit était magnifique, le spectacle valait la peine de se lever tôt pour regarder ça.

Yazoo était au sommet du pic rocheux. Les bras croisés, il contemplait l'horizon avec l'air songeur. Julia le sentait triste et songeur.

« Yazoo ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna et parut surpris en la voyant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je te cherchais. J'ai suivi tes traces. »

Elle vint à ses côtés pour regarder le paysage. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Maintenant qu'elle était à ses côtés, elle sentait qu'il était encore plus mal qu'avant. Pourquoi ? À cause d'elle ?

« Ça va ? » dit Julia.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

Elle sentit le mensonge dans sa voix.

« Tu as un problème ? Je te sens mal. »

Yazoo serra les dents. Bon sang, il avait oublié son don d'empathie. Heureusement, elle ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées. Mais cela ne servait à rien.

« Je vais bien, je te dis. »

Julia fronça des sourcils. Il lui mentait, et très mal. Elle en ressentit de la colère. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle s'était imaginé qu'il lui accorderait sa confiance comme les autres. Il savait qu'elle ressentait parfaitement les mêmes choses que lui grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais oser lui mentir malgré ça…

« Eh, je sais que tu me mens, mais il suffirait que tu dises que tu ne veux pas m'en parler et je comprendrais ! Alors, pourquoi insister pour garder un mensonge ? »

« Ça ne fait rien, laisse tomber », dit-il en évitant son regard.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu savais pour mon amnésie, c'est ça ! Et tu m'en veux… » devina la jeune fille.

« Non. Moi et mes frères savions que tu nous avais oubliés, on a attendu que tu retrouves la mémoire pour venir te chercher, mais ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Alors, quoi ? »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Pour moi, ça en a ! Pourquoi tu as mal dès que je suis près de toi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Yazoo ! ! ! » dit-elle, irritée par son comportement.

Il se retourna alors pour plonger ses yeux félins dans ceux de la jeune fille, et se mit à caresser doucement sa joue.

« Je t'aime, voilà la raison pour laquelle je souffre. Je ne veux pas que tu retournes dans ton monde, et pourtant je sais que c'est le seul moyen de te protéger. Voilà pourquoi j'ai si mal. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles encore une fois. »

Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite tandis qu'il lui avouait ses sentiments. Il détestait montrer ses faiblesses, même à ses frères. D'autant qu'il savait quelle était sa place : il était un Incarné, et il avait des sentiments pour une descendante de Minerva. Il venait de dévoiler sa faiblesse.

Julia ne sut que répondre par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il s'était toujours comporté comme un ami et un frère jusque-là, et elle n'avait jamais réussi à voir au-delà, même si parfois elle avait entrevu quelque chose de plus fort dans ses sentiments. Mais là, elle pouvait voir la vérité dans toute sa splendeur. Les yeux de Yazoo criaient un mélange d'amour et de douleur à l'idée qu'elle le rejette.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Submergée par une vague d'émotions et de sentiments, elle posa sa main sur la sienne, et ferma les yeux, appréciant ce contact à sa juste valeur.

« Et je n'ai même pas vu ça, malgré mes dons… » dit doucement la jeune fille.

Yazoo hésita, incertain du sens de ses mots. Puis il comprit. Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa délicatement ses lèvres. Bientôt, la délicatesse de leur premier baiser fit place à l'ardeur d'un baiser passionné.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, enlacés devant la cascade. Yazoo passa une main dans ses longs cheveux dorés. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle était là, contre lui, répondant à ses sentiments… Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux.

« Eh bien ! Dire que je m'inquiétais pour vous… »

Loz s'était réveillé et avait constaté l'absence des deux jeunes gens. Comme Julia, il avait suivi les traces et avait trouvé les jeunes gens tendrement enlacés. Juliae et Yazoo e s'écartèrent vivement.

Loz les regardait d'un air narquois et Julia sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Les premiers instants de gêne et de surprise avaient disparu du visage de Yazoo et il regarda son frère, attendant sa réaction. Il allait dire quelque chose quand Loz l'interrompit.

« Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas, je suis même content pour vous deux. Mais je doute que Kadaj apprécie ça, Yazoo. Tu sais bien ce qu'il a dit, quand tout ça serait fini… »

Yazoo lui lança un regard furieux. Julia, elle, parut ne rien comprendre.

« Vous pourriez m'expliquer, tous les deux ? »

Loz allait répondre, quand Yazoo le devança.

« Il espérait qu'on te ramènerait dans ton monde puis qu'on reprendrait notre vie de notre côté, voilà tout ! » Ce qui n'était pas si faux que ça, en un sens, c'était bien ça.

Julia haussa un sourcil, visiblement peu convaincue, mais elle n'insista pas. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand soudain, elle _la_ vit.

Devant eux. Elle était de nouveau là, cette femme qu'elle avait vu avant de partir du _7th Heaven_. Les argentés suivirent son regard et la virent aussi.

La jeune femme brune, en robe de velours rouge. Elle s'avança vers eux et se mit à parler, toujours dans ce langage incompréhensible, qui évoquait des tintements de clochette.

L'air se fit plus froid tandis qu'elle avançait. Le sol se recouvrit de givre.

Julia s'écarta lorsqu'elle fut tout près d'elle. La jeune femme continua jusqu'au bout de la falaise. L'adolescente tendit la main pour l'arrêter, mais sa main ne rencontra de que du froid. La vision disparut aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? » dit Loz.

Julia regarda sa main. Le gel qui s'était formé dessus fondait déjà. Des gouttelettes d'eau tombèrent de sa main et tombèrent au sol en un bruit cristallin, le même que ceux qu'il y avait eu dans la voix de cette femme.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Contents que Yazoo se soit enfin confié à Julia ? _


	8. Disparitions, mochetés et fumée

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_Merci à Yukira Shiroi, Lunastrelle, Nmfrter, Ysa666, Abyssia et Lys9191 pour leurs reviews. _

_Ysa666, c'est vrai, Genesis est difficile à situer, mais t'inquiète, tu finiras par savoir, comme tout le monde. Pareil pour la mystérieuse femme.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Disparitions, mochetés et fumée**

Youffie sortit de la chambre et descendit au bar.

« J'ai fouillé toutes les chambres, elle n'y est pas », dit la ninja.

« Rien dans le village, personne ne l'a vue depuis hier soir », dit Nanaki.

Assis autour de la table, les membres d'Avalanche se regardèrent. Julia avait encore disparu. Mais pourquoi ?

Cloud fulminait. Il avait voulu l'interroger, mais voilà qu'elle lui échappait, une fois de plus ! Tifa ne comprenait rien. Leur amie était en sécurité avec eux, pourquoi avait-elle encore fugué ? À moins que quelqu'un ne l'ait enlevée, mais qui ? La Shinra ? Ils ne pouvaient pourtant pas entrer dans cette ville, elle était bien gardée, les autorités de l'ancienne entreprise d'armes et de Mako n'y avaient jamais vraiment été la bienvenue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cachés derrière une rangée de tonneaux, les gobelins avaient observé toute la scène.

Toujours discrets, ils se faufilèrent sur leur droite dans une petite grotte taillée dans le mur et empruntèrent une série de tunnels jusqu'à la sortie de la ville.

Là, Emera sortit son miroir de sa poche et se mit à parler :

« Ici l'agent Emera du Conseil de la Licorne, toujours avec son collègue Bikku. Il est huit heures du matin, heure locale. Nous sommes arrivés à Cosmo Canyon où nous avons raté Julia Stapford de peu. Des détections de radiation de son pouvoir indiquent qu'elle fait route vers le nord. Nous nous mettons en route immédiatement. Terminé », dit la petite femme avant de ranger son miroir.

Bikku s'épongea le front avec un mouchoir.

« Bon sang, il fait chaud ! »

« Normal, c'est le désert. Heureusement, j'ai apporté de l'Écran Total », dit la petite femme en sortant un pot de crème de sa poche.

Une fois bien crémés, ils se mirent en route à travers le désert.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La suite du voyage se passa sans guère de problèmes. Mais les trois amis avaient parlé à Kadaj dès son réveil de la vision de la femme. Aucun ne savait de qui il s'agissait, ni à quoi était dû ce phénomène.

Ils reprirent donc leur route. Kadaj décida qu'ils feraient un saut à Nibelheim. Très bref, bien sûr, car il n'aimait pas cette région, pas plus que ses frères, elle leur rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs que Jenova leur avait transmis quand ils l'avaient rejointe. Et ils ne voulaient pas imposer à Julia de mésaventures là-bas.

Maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau avec eux, Kadaj avait bien l'intention de tout faire pour la protéger. Ce saut dans le futur l'avait profondément marqué. Il avait le pressentiment que la survie de la jeune fille était primordiale pour ce monde. C'était peut-être un peu exagéré, Julia n'était quand même pas une déesse ni un messie, et il ne voulait pas lui faire ressentir cela. Elle avait toujours paru accablée par ses dons, son empathie l'empêchait de se comporter humainement avec les autres. Lui faire comprendre que tout dépendait d'elle n'arrangerait pas la situation.

Mais il voulait la protéger. Et ses frères aussi. D'ailleurs, ces derniers avaient changé depuis le retour de Julia. Loz paraissait content, et Yazoo affichait même une sorte d'allégresse inhabituelle.

Le soir, ils avaient atteint la limite des plaines et décidé de faire halte pour la nuit. Ils avaient allumé un feu de camp et mangé quelques maigres provisions « empruntées » à Cosmo Canyon.

Kadaj partit faire un tour de garde. Julia restait assise près du feu et Yazoo la regardait avec amour, de son regard brûlant et charmeur. Il aimerait tant être seul avec elle.

Julia répondit aussi discrètement que possible au regard plein d'invites de Yazoo, mais elle finit par être captivée. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, les yeux brillants d'émotions, le cœur battant à tout rompre jusqu'à ce que Loz, toussant bruyamment, les rappelle à l'ordre. Kadaj venait juste de revenir.

Les jeunes gens baissèrent la tête. Cette situation commençait à devenir compliquée, mais ils ne pouvaient faire autrement. Pour l'instant, cela valait mieux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le jour suivant, ils arrivèrent en vue de Nibelheim. Julia n'était pas très heureuse à l'idée d'entrer dans cette ville. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix : cela faisait deux jours qu'ils marchaient, ils avaient besoin d'une chambre et leurs vivres étaient presque épuisés.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la ville, ils sentirent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Julia fut la première à le sentir : l'ambiance était très proche de celle de Mideel, quand ils étaient venus détruire l'arbre blanc.

Les rues étaient désertes, il n'y avait même pas un animal. Mais le plus étrange était que Julia ne ressentait aucune vie. À Mideel, elle avait perçu quelques présences, des habitants cloîtrés dans leur maison, quelques chiens mangeant des restes d'ordures dans les rues…

Mais là, rien. Le sol était couvert d'herbe sauvage, le carrelage des rues défoncé. Les portes de certaines maisons étaient défoncées, des carreaux cassés…

Les quatre compagnons explorèrent certaines maisons. Elles étaient vides. Nibelheim avait été abandonnée.

Ils choisirent une petite maison isolée, qui n'avait pas l'air trop mal en point. La porte était en bon état, comme les fenêtres. Il n'y avait qu'une grande pièce à l'intérieur, avec une cuisine et une salle de bain isolées.

Julia se laissa tomber sur une chaise devant la table et reprit son souffle. Elle avait perdu l'habitude des randonnées, après avoir passé plus d'un mois enfermée dans un hôpital de la Shinra puis au _7th Heaven_.

« La nuit va tomber… dit Kadaj en scrutant la fenêtre. Yazoo et moi allons au manoir voir ce qui s'y passe, on y trouvera peut-être une explication sur ce qui s'est passé ici. Loz, Julia, vous restez ici et vous nous attendez. »

Les deux compagnons acquiescèrent, puis regardèrent les deux frères sortir.

Ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers le manoir. Kadaj lança des regards autour de lui. Bon sang, pourquoi Nibelheim fichait plus la trouille vide qu'habitée ?

Il était déjà passé dans cette ville avec ses frères quand ils avaient récolté les enfants malades du Géostigma, pour les emmener à Ajit.

Revenir ici après tout ce temps n'était pas très agréable, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte du manoir. Ils furent surpris de voir qu'elle avait été défoncée. Le manoir avait toujours paru être l'unique élément épargné par la folie destructrice qui avait maintes fois frappé la ville.

Peut-être des traces de Deepground ? Non, le WRO avait eu le temps de faire des réparations dans toutes les villes de Gaïa depuis le temps !

Alors de quoi s'agissait-il ? Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, les deux frères sortirent leurs armes puis montèrent l'escalier pour emprunter l'entrée.

Depuis une fenêtre d'une maison voisine, quelqu'un les observait…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loz jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il commençait à y avoir de la brume dans la ville. Il espérait que ses frères rentreraient avant qu'il fasse trop sombre pour se repérer.

Il se tourna vers la table et vit Julia perdue dans ses pensées, en train de tripoter son bracelet.

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air inquiète », dit le jeune homme.

« C'est ce grand vide… Ne rien ressentir, sauf cette sensation de mort et de chaos qui est passée en ville… C'est pénible. »

Loz acquiesça. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, parfois les dons de la jeune fille le dépassaient complètement. Mais il n'y avait qu'à regarder son visage pour voir qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise et que cet endroit l'effrayait.

Il décida d'orienter la discussion vers autre chose.

« Vous êtes beaucoup à avoir hérité du sang de Minerva, dans ton monde ? »

Julia parut surprise par sa question, puis elle lui sourit.

« Nous sommes peu. Environ mille, du moins c'était comme ça quand je suis partie. Mais ce n'est pas grand-chose, quand on sait que la population de mon monde compte plus de six milliards d'habitants. »

Loz émit un sifflement.

« Nous étions plus nombreux, autrefois, avant la guerre contre les Dragons… » dit la jeune fille avec mélancolie.

« Cette guerre… Tu penses qu'elle s'arrêtera, un jour ? »

Julia fit la moue.

« J'ai beau y être impliquée, les miens me jugent encore trop jeune pour pouvoir y participer. Et puis, ma mère ne veut pas que je m'en mêle. Je suis tout ce qui lui reste, depuis la mort de mon père. »

Compréhensif, Loz hocha la tête.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Rien dans les chambres, j'ai vérifié », dit Yazoo en descendant l'escalier.

« Rien dans la cuisine ni les pièces du hall. On va vérifier le labo », dit Kadaj.

Son frère fit la moue. C'était exactement le genre d'endroit qu'il détestait. Kadaj aussi, mais au point où ils en étaient…

Ils empruntèrent le passage secret puis descendirent l'escalier jusqu'aux tunnels menant au laboratoire.

Ils remarquèrent des traces de pas sur le sol. Et récentes. Plusieurs personnes avaient fait des allers et venues ici, ces derniers jours…

Yazoo sentit soudain son pied écraser un objet mou. Il recula et ramassa… une poupée en paille. Elle avait l'air ordinaire, mais un symbole était gravé sur sa poitrine. Et sa tête était en argile, affichant une expression d'horreur.

« Plutôt moche », dit le jeune homme, se demandant quel enfant jouerait avec une poupée de ce genre.

Haussant des épaules, il la laissa retomber puis suivit son frère vers la porte du laboratoire. Mais derrière lui, la porte menant aux cercueils s'ouvrit. Un nuage de fumée en sortit, tandis qu'un soupir sépulcral résonnait.

Quand Yazoo entra, il vit Kadaj debout devant la table d'opération. Il paraissait figé. Son frère s'approcha pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, quand il comprit à son tour.

Il y avait d'autres petites poupées de paille posées sur la table. Elles avaient toutes un symbole dessiné sur le tronc, et leurs têtes affichaient des expressions différentes : horreur, colère, chagrin…

« Encore des mochetés », dit Yazoo.

« Y'a rien d'intéressant, tant pis, on y va », dit Kadaj.

Ils sortirent du laboratoire, laissant les poupées seules sur la table d'opération.

Leur mystérieux espion les observa depuis les escaliers, puis les remonta doucement et se cacha dans une chambre. Une fois qu'ils furent passés, il sortit de sa cachette et entreprit de les suivre, quand il vit Kadaj adossé au mur devant lui, son Souba à la main.

« Bougez pas et on ne vous fera rien », dit le jeune homme.

L'espion se retourna, et vit Yazoo le tenir en joue avec sa gunblade. Les argentés observèrent cet intrus. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs et vêtu d'un pantalon gris à bretelles avec une chemise blanche en dessous.

« Qui êtes-vous, et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Je m'appelle Mills… J'habitais ici, avant, dans l'une des maisons de Nibelheim », dit l'homme, tout penaud.

« _Habitais _? »

« Oui… Il y a maintenant près d'un mois, des gens sont arrivés en ville. Ils se sont installés au manoir puis… plus rien. Mais des gens se sont mis à disparaître. Au début, ça se passait dans les plaines ou la forêt la plus proche, puis ça s'est passé au village. Les gens disparaissaient les uns après les autres, même les enfants, sans aucune raison. Les rares qui ne se sont pas fait enlever ont fui, mais on ne sait pas s'ils ont trouvé un nouvel abri ou non. »

« Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là ? »

« J'étais parti en voyage le jour où les étrangers sont arrivés. Il y avait eu deux disparitions à ce moment-là, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'en soucier, je devais partir trouver du travail à Corel, ma famille avait besoin d'argent. Mais il y une semaine, j'ai reçu du courrier où ma femme disait que nos deux enfants faisaient partie des disparus. Et quand je suis arrivé hier, la ville était déserte. »

« Les gens qui se sont installés au manoir… de quoi avaient-ils l'air ? »

« Jeunes pour la plupart, tous vêtu de noirs, ils avaient l'air humains, mais ils avaient un symbole brodé sur leur cape ou un tatouage sur le visage qui représentait un Dragon. »

Yazoo et Kadaj échangèrent un regard, puis coururent ensemble vers la sortie du manoir, ignorant les cris de Mills qui leur demandait où ils allaient. Il prit peur, puis les suivit dehors.

Il les vit immobiles devant un immense mur de brume.

« Est-ce que je rêve, ou cette brume est surgie de nulle part ? » dit Yazoo.

Kadaj crut entendre des ricanements sinistres dans le brouillard. Ces voix étaient trop aigrelettes pour être humaines.

Inquiet, il dégaina son Souba, puis tira Mills derrière lui et lui fit signe de se taire. Yazoo sortit sa gunblade et se mit aussi en position de combat, prêt à tuer ce qui les attaquerait dans ce maudit brouillard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Julia s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« Il y a de plus en plus de brume dehors », dit-elle.

Loz vint regarder à son tour et fronça des sourcils.

« Ils mettent trop de temps à revenir… »

Il sortit son PHS et composa le numéro de Kadaj. La sonnerie résonna quelques instants, puis s'arrêta. Il regarda l'écran de son portable. Dessus, il pouvait lire _Aucun réseau_.

« Je ne comprends pas, je l'avais pourtant rechargé. »

« Attends, Tifa m'en a acheté un il y a une semaine… »

La jeune fille en sortit un de la poche de son jean. Loz fut surpris de voir que c'était le tout dernier modèle high-tech. Un superbe motif en relief de phénix ornait le PHS (_NdA : même genre de PHS que celui de Vincent dans Dirge of Cerberus, sauf qu'à la place de Cerbère, vous y mettez un phénix_).

La jeune fille eut le même résultat que lui.

« C'est bizarre… On dirait qu'il y a des interférences, comme si le brouillard troublait les communications », dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre. Au moment où elle parla, elle ne vit pas une silhouette longue et curieusement mince passer devant elle, puis disparaître dans la brume.

Loz se retourna subitement. Il n'avait vu personne, mais il avait senti la présence. Il fronça des sourcils. Julia ne l'avait pas sentie, mais lui oui ? Ce brouillard semblait affecter plus que les appareils électroniques…

« Reste ici, je vais voir ce qu'il en est », dit-il en armant son Dual Hound.

« Quoi ? ! Attends, je viens avec toi… »

Il se retourna et la prit par les épaules.

« Non, c'est plus sûr ici. Tu m'attends, je vais juste faire un tour, je ne m'éloigne pas de la maison. Et si tu as des ennuis, crie et je viendrai. D'accord ? »

Dissimulant son angoisse, la jeune fille le regarda franchir la porte et s'enfoncer dans la brume. Puis, elle referma la porte et attendit.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Vous en dites quoi ? Angoissant, non ? _


	9. Une lueur dans la brume

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_Un grand merci à Lys9191, Nmfrter, Lunastrelle et Yukira Shiroi pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! ^^  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Une lueur dans la brume**

Loz marchait lentement dans la brume. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression à cause du brouillard bleuâtre qui l'enveloppait. Son instinct lui dictait de rester extrêmement silencieux et prudent.

Il sentait du danger autour de lui. Et le fait que Julia ne ressente rien était la preuve que ce devait être fort puissant.

Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette au loin devant lui.

« Kadaj… ? Yazoo ? » dit-il, avec espoir.

La silhouette se fit plus proche de lui, ses formes se précisèrent légèrement. Loz plissa les yeux. Ses pupilles de chat fendirent le rideau de brume et il vit alors clairement ce qui se trouvait à une quinzaine de mètres devant lui.

Ce n'était pas humain du tout. Pourtant, ça avait des jambes et des bras, ainsi qu'une tête. Mais le corps était mince, _trop_ mince. On aurait dit un manche à balai ! Et la tête était hirsute, comme une touffe de paille. Les bras étaient longs et minces comme des branches d'arbres, avec des doigts longs et inégaux. Ce qu'il avait devant lui était une espèce de poupée de paille animée, comme un épouvantail. Oui, c'était bien ça : un épouvantail géant animé. Il bougeait de façon maladroite, saccadée, comme un animal ou un insecte, ou une poupée mal articulée.

Lentement, Loz recula, souhaitant ne pas s'approcher de cette horreur. Mais son pied se posa par mégarde sur une brindille qui émit un craquement.

La créature se tourna tout de suite vers lui. Paniqué, le jeune homme se mit à courir, persuadé que la créature le suivait. Il entendit bientôt des bruits derrière lui, comme des branches de bois frappant la terre. Le bruit s'intensifiait dans sa direction.

Soudain, son pied se prit dans un cageot de bois qu'il n'avait pas vu à cause du brouillard. Il tomba au sol et s'en dégagea d'un coup de pied rageur, puis il se redressa et se mit en garde, prêt à affronter la créature.

Mais le bruit avait cessé. Il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui que le brouillard.

Il commença à se demander si la créature ne l'avait pas perdu dans le brouillard, quand il perçut un cliquetis de bois tout près de son oreille gauche.

Lentement, il tourna la tête et là, il _la_ vit. La chose était sur le mur juste derrière lui. Elle s'agrippait au mur de griffes de bois acérées, et tendait doucement la tête vers lui.

Loz voulut bouger, crier, mais la peur et le choc étaient tels qu'il resta cloué sur place, bouche bée. De la sueur coulait le long de son visage, mais il était trop paralysé pour oser l'essuyer de sa main.

La chose n'avait pas bougé, elle tendait doucement sa tête vers lui, en oscillant de droite à gauche. Loz fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cette chose attendait pour l'attaquer ?

Il comprit soudain ce qui n'allait pas : cette horreur n'avait qu'une vulgaire tête de paille, mais pas d'yeux ! Une ouverture verticale près du cou émettait pourtant un étrange souffle, comme une haleine. C'était pestilentiel, il y avait une odeur de chair pourrie et de sang caillé. La tête se pencha vers lui et ouvrit sa « bouche », libérant un effluve de pourriture humaine. On aurait dit un fantôme qui avait apporté avec lui l'odeur de la peste dans un corps de paille.

Puis, la créature recula vers le haut du mur et disparut dans la brume. Loz se détendit et poussa un soupir. Bon sang, quelle belle peur il avait eue !

Soudain, un caillou roula près de lui. Il se baissa et vit que c'était une tête. Une tête en argile, avec deux trous faisant office d'yeux, et un plus petit en bas qui était une bouche. La tête s'anima en le voyant et poussa un cri suraigu.

Loz vit alors l'épouvantail dévaler le mur et foncer sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. L'argenté esquiva la première attaque et frappa la chose au ventre.

Son pied se planta dedans, et il hurla de douleur. Il avait cassé le « torse » en deux et les pics de bois aux extrémités s'allongeaient, et se plantaient dans son pied !

Il hurla de douleur et vit les griffes de l'horreur se tendre vers son cou pour le tuer, quand des boules de feu jaillirent de la brume et enflammèrent le corps de l'épouvantail. La tête en argile près de Loz gémit de douleur au même moment.

Loz vit Kadaj émerger de la brume et courir vers les restes de l'épouvantail, une matéria de feu étincelant dans son bras. Yazoo surgit à son tour de la brume avec un étranger.

Il prit son frère par le bras et l'entraîna à travers la brume vers la maison où Julia les attendait. Kadaj et l'inconnu les suivirent.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Yazoo aida son frère à s'installer sur une chaise. Kadaj balaya la pièce du regard. Julia n'était pas là. Inquiet, il monta à l'étage, mais ne trouva personne.

« Julia a disparu ! » dit-il en redescendant.

« C'est pas vrai, juste au moment où on a besoin d'elle… » dit Yazoo, en regardant le pied de son frère avec impuissance.

« C'est ma faute… » haleta Loz. « Je lui ai dit d'attendre ici, et je suis sorti… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sortir ? » dit Kadaj, énervé.

« Je… j'ai vu l'une de ces choses… Mais Julia ne sentait rien, alors… J'ai cru que c'était dangereux, je voulais m'en assurer… »

Il ne put en dire plus, il cria de douleur. Yazoo retira vivement sa main. Il n'avait fait qu'effleurer l'une des échardes qui transperçaient le pied de son frère.

« Ne me touche plus ou je te fracasse la tête ! » rugit le colosse, les pupilles dilatées.

Yazoo acquiesça, choqué par le comportement de son frère.

« Les épines doivent être empoisonnées, le venin lui fait perdre la tête », dit Kadaj.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces créatures ? » dit Mills.

« Des épouvantails. J'ai vu… cette chose de près ! Des poupées de paille. Et leurs têtes en argile… roulent au sol pour les guider », dit Loz.

Yazoo regarda ses frères.

« Kadaj… Les poupées de paille à tête d'argile que l'on a vues au manoir… »

« Quoi ? Tu crois que ces choses seraient… ? »

« C'est un coup des Dragons, ça ne fait pas de doute. Mais si Julia était là, elle pourrait mieux nous expliquer. Et elle pourrait soigner Loz. Moi, je ne peux rien faire. Une matéria de soin ne guérirait pas ça, et je ne peux pas le toucher sans qu'il pique une crise de colère. »

« Si votre amie est sortie dans la brume, elle est perdue », dit Mills.

« Vous, la ferme ! » dit Kadaj.

« On peut facilement venir à bout de ces choses avec des sortilèges de feu », dit Yazoo.

« Tu as raison. On retourne dehors, il faut retrouver Julia. »

« Non ! On devrait attendre que le jour se lève », dit Mills.

« Inutile. Le brouillard… Ces choses le crachent… de leur bouche ! » dit Loz.

Il laissa sa tête tomber mollement sur sa poitrine. Yazoo posa une main sur son front.

« Il est brûlant. Il faut y aller _maintenant _! »

Résolu, Kadaj sortit une matéria de feu de sa poche et la lança à son frère qui la mit dans son bras. Mills les regarda sortir de la maison, le laissant seul avec le blessé.

Les deux argentés avancèrent lentement la brume. Kadaj hésita. Lancer une boule de feu pour se repérer était fort tentant, mais si les têtes d'argile les voyaient, elles préviendraient leurs corps et ceux-ci jailliraient de la brume pour les tuer.

Soudain, un ricanement retentit dans son dos. Le jeune homme se retourna et attendit, son Souba bien serré dans sa main.

Il baissa doucement les yeux vers le sol devant lui. Un caillou un peu gros était visible devant lui. Lentement, il s'en approcha. Puis, il leva son sabre et le planta dedans. La lame dérapa sur le rocher. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire caillou.

Dépité, il se redressa. Quand soudain, il sentit quelque chose cogner sa cheville gauche. Baissant les yeux, il vit une tête en argile qui se mit à hurler.

Poussant un cri, le jeune homme planta son sabre dedans. La tête cessa aussitôt de crier. Un corps de paille jaillit de la brume devant lui, prêt à l'attaquer. Kadaj se mit en garde, quand les ficelles qui maintenaient les brindilles se détachèrent, et le corps tomba au sol. Ce n'était plus qu'un tas de bois et de paille inanimé.

Soulagé, le jeune homme se redressa. Il avait réussi à en tuer un ! Il regarda autour de lui. Yazoo n'était plus là. La brume l'avait englouti.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yazoo était partagé entre la peur et la colère. Peur, à cause de cette horrible ambiance pesante. Et colère, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment Loz avait pu laisser Julia seule dans cette maison, avec ces horreurs autour d'elle.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que la jeune fille avait su éviter ces monstres et trouvé un endroit où se cacher. Mais si les Dragons avaient réussi à la capturer ? Peut-être étaient-ils là, quelque part dans le brouillard, à attendre une occasion de frapper, eux aussi ?

Le jeune homme en était là de ses réflexions, quand il entendit un bruit. Comme un léger reniflement, et des sanglots étouffés.

Lentement, il s'approcha. Il finit par voir le mur d'une maison se dessiner devant lui, puis un escalier qui menait à une porte d'entrée. Tapie sous les escaliers, une forme se tenait recroquevillée. Il vit avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait de Julia. Elle était vivante !

Il courut près d'elle et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis lui tendit la main. La jeune fille la prit, puis se redressa et le suivit à travers la brume.

Yazoo ne savait pas trop où aller, ce maudit brouillard effaçait toujours les repères. Il finit par apercevoir un puits devant eux.

Une fois devant, il regarda autour de lui. Si ce puits était au centre du village, la maison où ils avaient trouvé refuge devait se trouver vers l'ouest.

Il entraîna la jeune fille avec lui dans cette direction, quand il sentit quelque chose remuer sous son pied. Baissant les yeux, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une tête !

Sans hésiter, avant même que la chose ait pu crier, il planta le canon de sa gunblade dans sa bouche et tira dedans. La tête tomba inerte sur le sol. À quelques mètres d'eux, le corps d'un épouvantail tomba inerte.

Soulagés, ils reprirent leur progression, quand ils aperçurent une silhouette devant eux. Yazoo arma sa gunblade. La cible se retourna. Le jeune homme reconnut les yeux de chat brillants de son cadet.

Rassuré, il abaissa son arme, puis tous trois poursuivirent leur route jusqu'à la maison abandonnée.

Une fois tous à l'intérieur, Julia s'appuya contre le mur.

« Ça va, Julia ? » dit Kadaj.

« Oui… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit-elle en s'approchant de Loz, pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

« On aimerait bien le savoir », dit Kadaj.

Loz avait les yeux fermés, le visage crispé de douleur et le visage en sueur. Mills lui tamponnait doucement le front avec un mouchoir.

« Ta magie peut le soigner ? » dit Yazoo.

Julia tendit doucement le doigt vers l'une des épines puis se ravisa. Elle allait utiliser les grands moyens.

« Donnez-moi la matéria de soin la plus puissante que vous avez », dit-elle.

Yazoo lui tendit une matéria de soin de niveau 3. La jeune fille la prit dans ses mains puis la cala contre son cœur. Debout devant Loz, elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

La matéria de soin se mit à briller par pulsation. Le corps de la jeune fille s'illumina d'une douce lumière blanche. Ses longs cheveux dorés se mirent à flotter autour d'elle, comme le voile doré d'un ange.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils brillaient plus fort que jamais. Lentement, elle tendit sa main droite vers Loz. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent le bout des épines, elles se mirent à disparaître en poussière, comme rongée par la lumière qui s'était échappée des doigts de la jeune fille. La lumière fit disparaître toutes les épines, puis reconstitua la botte qui avait été transpercée.

Enfin, la lumière s'éteignit. Julia baissa la tête. Ses cheveux retombèrent doucement dans son dos. La matéria de soin dans ses mains s'éteignit.

Loz rouvrit les yeux et s'étira.

« Bon sang, ça me lançait ! » dit-il en portant les mains au niveau de sa cheville, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait plus rien des échardes.

Tandis que Kadaj s'approchait de son frère, Yazoo vint vers Julia. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

« Tu vas bien ? » dit le jeune homme.

« Oui… Mais j'en ai marre de tout ça, c'est trop horrible. On se croirait dans un film d'horreur de série Z ! »

Tout le monde s'assit en cercle autour de la table, sauf Mills qui restait terré dans un coin de la maison, toujours effrayé.

« Les Dragons sont derrière tout ça, d'après Mills », dit Kadaj. « Dis-moi, est-ce que dans ton monde, on utilise des épouvantails empoisonnés pour tuer les gens ? »

Julia fronça des sourcils. Elle parut réfléchir un moment, puis son visage s'éclaircit.

« Oui, je me souviens, mon père m'en avait parlé ! Chez nous, on peut fabriquer des poupées vaudou, et faire subir aux gens de mauvais sorts, ou bien des bons selon ce qu'on souhaite. Mais les Dragons ont perfectionné cette technique et inventé quelque chose de plus horrible. »

« Qui consiste en quoi ? » dit Kadaj, anticipant la suite.

« On tue une personne, on lui prend ses os et son sang, puis on fourre le tout dans une petite poupée de paille. Et on rétrécit la tête après l'avoir gavée d'argile. Le tout donne une sorte de pantin animé par la terreur de la victime, et qui obéit aux Dragons. Ces épouvantails peuvent même cracher une sorte de fumée qui affaiblit les perceptions des Licornes, comme moi. Cette méthode était très utilisée pendant la Première Guerre mondiale dans mon monde, à l'instar des fumigènes qu'utilisaient les guerriers dans les Tranchées. »

« Génial, mais tu nous feras une leçon d'histoire un autre jour, quand tout ça sera fini. Dis-nous comment on s'y prend pour briser le sortilège et détruire toutes ces poupées ? »

« Le feu. Il n'y a que ça qui peut les arrêter : le feu purificateur. »

Kadaj fit la moue. Nibelheim allait donc subir un nouvel incendie… Il eut un flash, et vit Sephiroth au milieu des flammes. Il secoua la tête puis se redressa. Il était le chef, il se devait de faire preuve d'assurance pour que ses amis gardent le moral face à cette épreuve.

« Bon, Yazoo, Loz et moi allons ressortir et nous occuper des autres monstres qui restent. Toi, tu restes ici avec ce poltron », dit-il en montrant Mills d'un hochement de tête.

« Ne me dites pas que vous envisagez sérieusement de retourner dehors… » dit Mills, terrorisé.

« Quoi ? ! Non, je veux venir ! Je sais me battre… »

« Non, c'est trop dangereux, ne discute pas. On t'a déjà perdue une fois, je ne veux pas revivre ça, personnellement. Tu restes ici, tu n'ouvres à personne et tu ne fais pas de bruit », dit Kadaj.

Ses frères acquiescèrent en même temps. Julia secoua la tête.

« Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez un jour ce qui vous fait aussi peur pour ne pas vouloir vous séparer de moi ! » dit-elle avec un soupir résigné.

Les trois frères se lancèrent un regard gêné, puis ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Une fois seule, Julia se laissa tomber sur la chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle avait sommeil, mais elle ne savait même pas s'il faisait jour ou non, la brume avait plongé Nibelheim dans les ténèbres.

« C'était une erreur ! Ils auraient dû rester ici ! » dit Mills.

« Parlez moins fort, ils vont vous entendre ! » murmura Julia.

« On serait en sécurité loin de cette ville, si on m'avait écouté ! » poursuivit l'homme.

« Fermez-la ! » supplia Julia, toujours à voix basse.

« Je leur avais dit de ne pas y aller, mais ils… »

Soudain, le mur derrière Mills éclata en morceaux. Trois épouvantails l'attrapèrent et l'entraînèrent dans la brume.

Horrifiée, Julia resta quelques secondes immobile, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer.

Puis, un bruit à la base du mur la fit baisser les yeux. Elle vit trois têtes d'argile qui cognaient contre les restes de pierre, pour essayer de passer.

Elles voulaient entrer pour la trouver, pour guider les épouvantails jusqu'à elle ! Effrayée, la jeune fille se cala dans l'ombre, puis les contourna et monta l'escalier pour arriver à l'étage.

Une chance, les têtes d'argile venaient juste d'entrer. Leurs corps de paille les suivirent, attendant patiemment les instructions de leurs maîtres.

À l'étage, Julia attendait dans l'unique chambre. Si seulement Kadaj l'avait laissée venir, elle ne serait pas seule et piégée dans cette maison, avec ces monstres ! Et Mills ne serait peut-être pas mort…

Non, c'en était trop, il fallait qu'elle se batte aussi ! Lentement, elle dégaina son épée, celle qu'elle avait gagnée à Fort Condor.

L'arme émit une douce lumière rassurante dans le noir. Elle semblait avoir sa propre conscience et éclairait sa maîtresse dans l'obscurité.

Un bruit dans les escaliers lui indiqua que les têtes montaient l'escalier. S'armant de courage, la jeune fille se cacha derrière le pilier gauche de la rampe et serra fort la garde dorée de son épée dans sa main.

Au moment où la première tête apparut, elle bondit devant elle et pointa son épée droit vers l'horreur, alors que celle-ci pointait ses méchants yeux rouges vers elle.

La lame du fleuret transperça la tête. Julia sentit son bras se tendre en avant malgré lui, d'autres bruits de chair transpercée retentirent.

Lorsqu'elle releva son épée, elle vit que les trois têtes étaient empalées. Elle avait eu les trois d'un coup !

D'abord surprise puis écœurée, elle les jeta au fond de la pièce, puis descendit en bas. Les trois épouvantails étaient morts.

Elle regarda son épée. Cette lame était imprégnée de la magie du feu et de la vie. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait…

Des cris aigus retentirent dehors, signe que les trois frères étaient en train de tuer d'autres épouvantails. Julia s'approcha du trou dans le mur et, avec une profonde inspiration, sortit dehors.

L'épée dans sa main émettait une douce chaleur qui l'empêchait de trembler de peur. Elle n'était pas seule, l'esprit du phénix était avec elle et la soutenait dans la brume.

Elle se dirigea vers la place du village et là, elle vit que la brume avait changé. Elle semblait se mouvoir plus rapidement.

Elle comprit lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se passait : des maisons avaient pris feu. La fumée se mêlait à la brume. Le spectacle macabre qui s'offrit à elle la figea.

Les trois argentés étaient au centre de la place, et se battaient contre plusieurs épouvantails. Loz avait des échardes plantées dans les mains. Yazoo était à genoux, une épine plantée dans la cuisse gauche. Kadaj avait trois coupures à la joue, des marques de griffures étaient visibles sur sa veste. Mais tous trois tenaient bon, essayant de vaincre les épouvantails. Les têtes d'argile se tenaient en retrait. Elles semblaient avoir compris les intentions de leurs adversaires et comptaient sur leurs corps de paille pour les défendre.

Julia regarda son épée. Le feu se reflétait dans les flammes. L'oiseau ciselé sur toute la longueur de la lame semblait bouger. Effet d'optique ou pure imagination ?

Non, elle le sentait. L'épée vivait, elle souhaitait mettre un terme à tout cela.

Julia ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour invoquer une fois de plus sa magie. Lentement, elle tendit son épée vers le ciel.

Toute la fumée s'écarta, poussée par un souffle puissant. Les argentés se tournèrent vers la source du vent, et virent que ce vent provenait d'elle. Son épée aspirait les flammes !

Lorsque toutes furent concentrées à l'intérieur, la lame de l'épée devint une flamme. Julia rouvrit les yeux et dit le nom de sa limite, sa première limite qui venait enfin de s'éveiller : « Oiseau de l'aube ».

Nimbée de flammes, la lame de l'épée se détacha de la garde et prit la forme d'un immense oiseau. Celui-ci fonça à travers toute la ville, répandant une pluie de braises sur les épouvantails qui prirent feu. Les têtes d'argile au sol gémirent, comme si elles brûlaient.

Fascinés, les argentés regardèrent l'oiseau finir de traverser la ville, puis monter vers le ciel où il explosa, gigantesque soleil qui dispersa les restes de la brume.

C'était fini. Le fléau des épouvantails venait de disparaître, grâce à la magie de Julia.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le soleil se leva sur Nibelheim. Les maisons étaient désertes, tout n'était que ruines, mais l'atmosphère n'était plus la même. La douce lumière du soleil dispersa les ombres. Quelques fleurs poussant sur les murs et le sol s'ouvrirent, accueillant avec joie la lumière de l'astre du jour.

Debout devant la porte de l'une des maisons, Julia regarda le spectacle. Cette ville avait souffert une fois encore, par la faute des Dragons. Ils avaient disparu peu après cela, décidés à ne laisser aucune trace sinon cette malédiction. Tous ceux qui auraient tenté de pénétrer la ville pour enquêter auraient été tués si elle et ses amis n'avaient pas mis fin à ce fléau.

Au moins, les épouvantails étaient détruits, les âmes de leurs victimes avaient rejoint la Rivière de la Vie. Il ne dépendait plus que d'Aéris qu'elles y trouvent la paix.

En cet instant, Julia prit conscience de la gravité de la situation : les Dragons devaient cesser de nuire aux gens, dans ce monde comme dans le sien. Cette guerre avait trop duré. Il fallait y mettre un terme.

Comment ? Elle ne le savait pas encore. Mais elle était bien résolue à trouver une solution pendant la suite du voyage. Pour le moment, il fallait bouger.

« Julia ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Yazoo sortir de la maison. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, pour l'amener contre lui. La jeune fille laissa sa tête reposer sur le torse du jeune homme.

« J'ai cru que tu allais encore filer », dit-il.

Julia secoua la tête.

« Je pensais juste au futur. »

« Au futur ? »

« Les Dragons ont fait tant de mal à ce monde, et plus encore au mien… Je me sens coupable, après tout mon père était des leurs, même s'il a changé de camp pour ma mère… »

Elle sentit Yazoo renforcer son étreinte autour d'elle.

« Tu n'as rien à voir avec eux. Rien que ce que tu as fait hier soir nous l'a prouvé. »

« Mmmm… »

Ils ne dirent plus rien, ils restèrent ainsi un moment, savourant ce moment d'intimité.

« Kadaj et Loz vont bientôt se réveiller. Il vaut mieux y aller », dit-il.

Acquiesçant, Julia se détacha de lui puis se dirigea vers la porte, quand un gazouillis l'arrêta. Se retournant, elle vit un oiseau debout près du puits. Il avait un magnifique plumage rouge et or, comme le phénix.

Il regarda la jeune fille, puis s'envola vers le soleil. Julia le suivit du regard, puis rentra dans la maison.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Emera et Bikku avaient fait halte dans un terrier pour la nuit. La traversée du désert était très éprouvante pour eux.

Allongée de tout son long sur le sol, Emera rêvait.

« Génial, ces biceps… Vous venez souvent, ici ? » dit-elle, entre deux ronflements.

Soudain, un bruit étrange retentit. On aurait dit de la musique hip-hop, et un chœur résonna : « _Boom boom PAP !_ »

Le sol trembla, puis quelques rochers tombèrent du plafond et frappèrent Emera à la tête. Furieuse, la gobeline se redressa puis se tourna vers Bikku. Elle lui donna un coup de pied, ce qui réveilla son compagnon.

« C'est quoi, ce cirque ? Tu m'en veux de faire de si beaux rêves ? ! » dit la gobeline, fâchée.

« Quoi ?! Quoi… ? » dit son compagnon, perdu.

« Comment ça _quoi _? Tu as crié _boom boom PAP_ et tu m'as tapé sur la tête ! »

« J'ai dit _boom boom quoi_ ? Non, non, je t'assure, je n'ai rien dit ! »

« Tu l'as dit ! » soutint Emera.

« J'ai rien dit ! »

« Non, tu l'as dit, et je… »

_« Boom boom PAP ! »_

Le sol trembla de nouveau, et d'autres petits cailloux tombèrent la tête d'Emera, au grand plaisir de Bikku.

« Tu vois que c'est pas moi ! » dit le gobelin, souriant.

« Ben, si t'as pas crié _boom boom PAP_, alors qui ? »

« Les humains ! » dit Bikku sur le ton de l'évidence, en désignant le plafond.

En effet, à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la surface, les Turks avaient établi un bivouac pour la nuit. Eux aussi étaient sur la trace de Julia. Mais Reno, en habituel flemmard, avait décidé de faire une pause. Il se tenait assis sur le rebord de la porte de son hélicoptère, et il chantait en chœur avec sa radio :

« _Tu as les yé-yé ! Ils ont le woh-woh ! Moi j'ai le hey-hey !_ »

En bas dans la grotte, Bikku se mit à chanter en chœur avec lui, le rythme était trop tentant pour y résister. Emera lui donna un coup de pied.

« Pitié, arrête ! Tu veux te transformer en humain ou quoi ? »

« Bon, ben alors, on fait quoi ? »

Emera se leva et prit le chemin de la sortie de la grotte.

« J'en ai marre de ce tintamarre ! On se grille au soleil, on dort même pas assez, et on n'a toujours pas retrouvé Julia. Alors, faut que je passe ma frustration sur quelque chose ! »

Toujours à la surface, Reno continuait de chanter, quand soudain, la musique s'arrêta. Il se précipita vers son appareil et vit qu'il avait grillé.

Cachés derrière un rocher, les gobelins émirent des ricanements, puis repartirent se cacher dans leur terrier. Encore une heure de sommeil, et ils repartiraient.

Emera s'allongea et essaya de fermer les yeux, mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Bikku se proposa de lui chanter une berceuse pour l'aider : « Boom boom… aie ! »

Emera venait de le frapper.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je voulais finir ce chapitre sur une petite note d'humour. J'espère que tout ça vous a plu… _


	10. Un compagnon ou un bouffon ?

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Lys9191, Yukira Shiroi et Nmfrter pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Un compagnon ou un bouffon ?**

Quitter Nibelheim fut un véritable soulagement. Ils avaient commencé à traverser les plaines et marchaient depuis une demi-heure quand soudain, l'air devint froid.

Tout le monde s'arrêta. De la buée se mit à sortir de leur bouche. Le vent se mit à souffler, du gel se forma sur l'herbe.

Et de nouveau, ils _la_ virent. La jeune femme brune marcha vers eux en parlant à nouveau de son étrange voix suraiguë. Julia et les argentés s'écartèrent sur son passage. Cette fois, elle ne disparut pas. Ils se mirent à la suivre. Elle les mena en direction du lac.

Arrivés devant la cascade, ils traversèrent le rideau liquide avec elle puis le tunnel. Julia s'immobilisa devant l'entrée de la caverne. Il y régnait une telle tristesse…

Elle rejoignit les trois jeunes hommes devant le lac souterrain. L'endroit était empli de cristaux. La jeune femme brune se tourna vers eux et se mit à parler.

Le plus grand des cristaux au centre du lac se mit à rayonner plus fort que jamais. Julia et les argentés se figèrent, réalisant soudain que la femme qu'ils voyaient était la même que celle dans le cristal. Lucrécia !

Non… Julia plissa les yeux. Cette femme lui ressemblait, mais ses yeux étaient différents. Et elle n'avait qu'une mèche de cheveux au milieu du front, tandis que Lucrécia en avait deux plus touffues devant chaque tempe. Cette femme avait un air de famille, mais n'était pas Lucrécia.

Elle se remit à leur parler.

« On ne comprend rien à ce que vous dites ! » dit Kadaj, désespéré.

La femme cessa de parler et leur montra un des cristaux au bord du lac. Ils virent qu'il n'était pas bleu comme les autres mais rouge, et marqué d'un symbole de dragon. La vision disparut dans une pluie de gouttes d'eau.

« Les Dragons sont passés par-là ! » dit Kadaj, d'une voix étouffée par la colère. Ils avaient osé profaner le tombeau de Lucrécia !

Julia s'approcha du cristal quand soudain, une voix retentit derrière elle.

« Pas un geste ! »

Elle se raidit. Cette aura puissante, cette odeur de mort et mystère… Levant haut les bras, elle se retourna.

Vincent Valentine les tenait en joue, elle et ses trois compagnons.

« Comment se fait-il que vous soyez là, tous les trois ? » demanda le Turk.

« Si vous faites allusion au fait qu'on était mort, eh bien, on l'était », dit Kadaj avec calme.

« Alors comment êtes-vous revenus ? »

Le cristal de Lucrécia émit un flash.

« _Je suis désolée… Ma faute…_ »

« Non, Lucrécia, vous n'y êtes pour rien ! C'est nous qui vous avons demandé de l'aide », dit Kadaj.

Vincent écarquilla les yeux. Lucrécia ? Aider les Incarnés ? Non !

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurais-tu fait ça ? Tu voulais ramener Sephiroth ? » dit Vincent.

« _… Non._ »

Le cristal s'éteignit sur ce dernier mot, signe que la jeune femme avait besoin de repos avant de reprendre la conversation. Vincent regarda le cristal puis les Incarnés. Son regard se posa sur Julia.

« Et toi, que fais-tu avec eux ? As-tu seulement une idée de qui sont ceux que tu accompagnes ? »

« Je sais, Vincent, mais vous ne devez pas les tuer, ils sont libres, Jenova ne les contrôle plus et ils sont gentils ! On a stoppé ensemble l'épidémie de crise cardiaque qui sévissait sur Gaïa. »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? »

« Pour expier nos péchés », dit Kadaj.

Ces mots touchèrent Vincent de plein fouet. Julia fut soulagée de sentir le conflit intérieur qui se jouait en lui. Il commençait à prendre conscience qu'ils n'étaient plus les mêmes.

« Vous pourriez baisser votre arme, s'il vous plaît ? Ça me rend nerveuse », dit Julia.

Vincent secoua négativement la tête. Il n'était pas encore assez convaincu pour leur faire totalement confiance.

« Puisqu'on vous dit qu'on ne vous fera pas de mal ! » dit Loz, agacé.

Il fit un pas vers lui. Son pied toucha le cristal rouge. Aussitôt, un rayon en jaillit et frappa les quatre compagnons de plein fouet.

Julia et les Incarnés tombèrent inanimés, mais pas Vincent. Il resta debout, se demandant ce qui s'était passé, les quatre jeunes gens évanouis à ses pieds.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Julia ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'endroit où elle se trouvait. On aurait dit une chambre d'hôpital. Mais les murs étaient en béton gris et il n'y avait aucune fenêtre.

On l'avait allongée dans un lit métallique pourtant, et elle portait une chemise de nuit. La porte s'ouvrit. Une infirmière entra. Julia prit peur en la voyant. L'avait-on ramenée dans les labos de la Shinra pour lui faire subir un nouveau traitement qui la rendrait amnésique ?

Mais la jeune femme ne tenait qu'un calepin dans ses mains, et elle lui sourit doucement.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Elle portait un badge du WRO. Julia se détendit légèrement.

« Mieux, mais… Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

La jeune femme allait répondre, quand la porte automatique de la salle s'ouvrit. Vincent et Reeve entrèrent et s'approchèrent du lit.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Reeve.

La jeune fille détourna le regard. Vincent avait dû lui raconter. Il devait s'imaginer qu'elle était désormais du côté de Jenova.

« Elle est en parfaite santé ! dit l'infirmière. C'est d'ailleurs fort surprenant, elle s'est régénérée bien plus vite que les Incarnés. J'allais lui demander si je pouvais lui faire un scanner et une prise de sang pour… »

Julia regarda l'infirmière comme si elle venait de lui proposer un moyen de provoquer l'apocalypse. Reeve et Vincent croisèrent son regard.

« Laissez-nous, je vous remercie », dit Reeve.

Une fois seuls avec elle, la conversation reprit.

« Vincent m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé dans la grotte. Tu affirmes que les Incarnés ne sont plus sous le contrôle de Jenova ? »

« Non, je vous l'assure ! Sinon, je n'aurais jamais accepté de les suivre jusqu'à Mideel pour enrayer l'épidémie ! »

« Nous croyions que tu avais été enlevée, après les quelques semaines passées à travailler au bar de Tifa… »

Julia soupira, puis réfléchit. Il valait mieux tout leur expliquer. Elle leur raconta donc tout, depuis le soir où elle avait quitté le bar après avoir soigné la blessure de Tifa, l'enlèvement perpétré par Loz, leur étape à Fort Condor, les dragons, le combat à Mideel, puis le temps passé prisonnière chez Shinra, le nouvel « enlèvement » de Loz à Cosmo Canyon et leur horrible aventure à Nibelheim, puis ces visions qui les avait menés jusqu'à la grotte de Lucrécia où Vincent les avait retrouvés.

Vincent et Reeve l'écoutèrent sans l'interrompre, jusqu'à la fin.

« … Donc, les Dragons seraient responsables de l'épidémie cardiaque et de ces… épouvantails dont Vincent avait retrouvé des restes calcinés à Nibelheim », résuma Reeve.

« Oui, ce sont eux les vrais ennemis qu'il faut craindre, maintenant », dit Julia.

Reeve soupira.

« Mais que veulent les Dragons, exactement ? Je ne veux pas insulter ta famille, Julia, mais ils semblent capables de lâcher des épidémies, comme Jenova l'avait fait pour le géostima. »

« Les Dragons ont le pouvoir de contrôler des virus et des maladies, c'est vrai, mais c'est plus complexe qu'un tas de cellules extraterrestres qui infestent la Rivière de la Vie, je vous le jure ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le mal qu'ils ont fait à cette planète, et je souhaiterais vous aider, mais le seul moyen pour arrêrer ça serait que je reparte dans mon monde et que je les force à venir avec moi, et je ne sais pas comment faire ça. »

« Tu ne te souviens pas comment tu es arrivée ici ? » demanda Vincent.

« Non… C'est flou. »

Elle revoyait ce type portant une boîte en carton au festival des mangas, le flash, le monde qui devait flou…

« Bon… Si tu me garantis que les Incarnés ne veulent plus nuire… Je veux bien leur accorder le bénéfice du doute, ainsi qu'à toi… Mais je vais vous garder en observation ici pendant une semaine ou deux, avant de prendre une décision », dit Reeve.

« Alors… Vous me croyez ? Mais qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? »

Reeve fit la moue.

« Si j'annonce au reste d'Avalanche que vous êtes là, la nouvelle finira par atteindre Shinra, et il fera tout pour vous reprendre tous les quatre. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire ça. Kadaj et ses frères ont des cellules de Jenova, ils sont des armes de destruction potentielles aux yeux des Shinra. Et toi aussi, de par ton lien avec Minerva. Alors, nous allons vous cacher, pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre solution soit trouvée. Mais tu dois me promettre que tes amis ne feront pas de bêtises. »

« C'est promis… Dites, je… Est-ce qu'il y a une cantine, ici ? Je commence à avoir faim », dit timidement Julia.

« Oh oui, bien sûr. Repose-toi, quelqu'un va t'apporter à manger », dit Reeve.

Il sortit de la pièce avec Vincent. Une fois dans le couloir, ils se mirent à parler.

« Elle ne semble pas au courant du voyage qu'ont fait les Incarnés dans le futur », dit Reeve.

« En effet », dit Vincent.

Ils avaient été voir les Incarnés une heure avant. Ils avaient été mis dans une pièce isolée où on les avait enfermés, leurs mains menottées.

Ils n'avaient pas paru agressifs, juste énervés et inquiets au sujet de Julia. Ils avaient fini par accepter de raconter leur version de l'histoire. Elle collait en tous points à celle de Julia, sauf qu'eux avaient parlé, après bon nombre de réticence, de leur voyage dans le temps. Ils n'y avaient pas cru, jusqu'à ce que Kadaj leur montre le peigne de Nanaki. C'était une œuvre d'art unique en son genre, que les descendants de Cosmo Canyon se transmettaient de génération en génération. Le fait qu'il y en eut un autre plus ancien et pourtant identique et équipé des mêmes matérias que celles de Nanaki était une preuve. Les prédictions des Incarnés les inquiétaient. Penser que le futur serait si sombre que cela si Shinra parvenait à tuer la jeune fille…

Après deux heures d'examen, Julia put sortir du lit, remettre ses vêtements puis aller à la cantine. Les Incarnés s'y trouvaient déjà, on leur avait retiré leurs menottes, mais des gardes assis à une table à côté les surveillaient. Ils mangeaient avec appétit, sous l'œil médusé des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Julia s'assit près d'eux et fut surprise de voir qu'il y avait beaucoup de desserts sur la table.

« Ça donne faim », dit-elle, un peu étonnée.

« Ouais… » dit Kadaj, la bouche pleine.

« Essaie la mousse au chocolat », dit Loz entre deux bouchées.

Julia prit une cuillérée et se figea. C'était incroyablement bon ! Elle avait l'impression de découvrir le chocolat pour la première fois de sa vie.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait soif et se servit un verre de jus de fruits, puis attaqua un morceau de tarte aux pommes.

« La cantine du WRO est meilleure que celle des labos de la Shinra ! » dit Yazoo, en crachant quelques miettes de meringue en parlant.

« Ouais… » dit Loz.

Julia s'arrêta de manger pour demander : « Mais pourquoi on semble tous avoir tant envie de sucreries, subitement ? »

« J'en sais rien… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai toujours eu horreur de la crème chantilly… » dit Kadaj, se figeant lui aussi.

Loz leva les yeux vers le plafond.

« On va recevoir un appel… »

Les autres levèrent en même temps les yeux et acquiescèrent. Juste à ce moment, les hauts parleurs au plafond s'activèrent : « _Julia et les Incarnés sont demandés à l'infirmerie._ »

Tout le monde se leva et suivit les gardes vers la sortie. Mais soudain, Loz se retourna et, bousculant les gardes, attrapa le saladier géant de mousse au chocolat et l'emporta avec lui pour la route.

Une fois tous dans l'infirmerie, ils virent Vincent et Reeve discutant avec le chef médecin, la femme que Julia avait vue à son réveil. Shelke était là aussi.

« J'ai vérifié vos examens médicaux, et en faisant un IRM, j'ai trouvé ceci chez chacun de vous », dit Shelke.

Elle désigna des radios affichées sur le tableau lumineux à leur gauche. On voyait quatre images de cœur avec une curieuse luminescence rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit Kadaj.

« On dirait une matéria… » dit Vincent, songeant à sa protomatéria dans sa poitrine.

« Exactement, c'est ça. Mais contrairement à vous, Vincent, les leurs sont petites et pas très solides, la chaleur interne du corps les empêche de se solidifer. »

« Et… Elles font quoi, ces matérias ? » dit Julia, inquiète.

« Eh bien, j'ai analysé le cristal que Vincent avait ramené de la grotte. Vous savez, celui que Loz a touché et qui a explosé en vous assommant. Il présentait des radiations de Mako semblables à celles présentes dans vos corps. Vous semblez tous avoir reçu un morceau du mystérieux pouvoir qui était enfermé là-dedans. Mais pour ce qui est des conséquences… C'est à vous de me le dire », dit Shelke.

« Ben… On a tous eu faim en même temps, et on avait surtout besoin de sucre », dit Kadaj.

« Et on a tous vu à l'avance l'appel de l'interphone qui nous disait de venir ici », dit Julia.

« On se sent étrangement connectés… comme une forme d'empathie qui se développe entre nous », dit Yazoo.

Julia fronça des sourcils. En effet, maintenant qu'il en parlait, elle avait l'impression que c'était bien ça. Comme si les autres étaient en train d'hériter des mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle…

« Vous devenez comme moi ? » dit Julia, incrédule.

« Non, attendez, pas de conclusions hâtives… Je pourrais vous faire des examens plus approfondis, peut-être », dit l'infirmière.

« NON ! » dirent les quatre jeunes gens en même temps.

Ils se ravisèrent devant l'air surpris de Vincent, Reeve et Shelke.

« Bon… On verra ça demain, il commence à se faire tard. Allez tous dormir. Shelke va vous montrer vos quartiers », dit Reeve.

L'adolescente les conduisit dans une grande salle à part. Des plantes étaient alignées contre les murs, des posters de paysages naturels tels que Costal del Sol et Cosmo Canyon ornaient les murs. Une immense table ronde était visible au centre, avec des magazines, quelques jeux de société et même un petit ordinateur avec quelques jeux vidéo.

« Les quatre portes au bout sont vos chambres respectives. Il y a un garde devant l'entrée, et je suis navrée de vous le dire, mais des caméras au plafond et des micros. J'espère que ça vous conviendra tout de même », dit Shelke.

« C'est parfait », dit Kadaj, repensant à la cellule où il s'était réveillé en arrivant ici.

Au moins, ils étaient tous ensemble et sans menottes. Une fois seuls dans la pièce, ils prirent chacun un siège devant la table. Kadaj et Julia décidèrent de faire une partie d'échecs, Yazoo prit un livre et Loz l'ordinateur.

Ils vaguaient chacun à leurs occupations depuis un moment quand soudain, une voix résonna.

« _Ce qu'on s'ennuie !_ »

Tout le monde leva la tête de son livre, son jeu ou son écran, cherchant celui qui avait dit ça. C'était une voix d'homme, plutôt âgée, mais impossible à localiser.

« Qui a dit ça ? » dit Kadaj.

« Pas moi… » dit Julia.

Tous attendirent, puis haussèrent des épaules et se replongèrent dans leurs occupations.

« _Et si on sortait pour s'amuser un peu ?_ »

Cette fois, tous se levèrent. Ils l'avaient bien entendu, cette fois.

« Vous avez entendu, comme moi ? » dit Kadaj.

« On a entendu », dit Yazoo.

Ils balayèrent la pièce du regard. Il n'y avait personne, à part eux quatre.

« Qui est là ? » dit Kadaj.

« _C'est moi ! Bon, je vais me montrer, mais c'est vraiment parce que vous insistez…_ »

Soudain, dans un grand flash, apparut un homme. Il était vieux, une grande barbe blanche, un chapeau pointu brun et une cape couleur bleu ciel.

« _Et me voilà ! Vous me voyez tous, dites-moi ?_ »

« Oui, je crois… » dit Julia, surprise.

« _Coucou ! Vous êtes contents de me voir, hein ? Ha, ha, ha, ha ! Je dois vous dire que vous êtes bien mieux vus de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Vus de l'intérieur… c'est d'un dégoûtant ! Toute cette chair, ce sang, ces organes, ces peaux, ho, ho, ho !_ »

Kadaj s'approcha de lui, puis se dirigea vers la porte et frappa. Un garde ouvrit.

« Dites-moi, monsieur, vous ne… voyez pas un intrus, dans cette pièce ? »

Le garde balaya la pièce du regard. Le vieil homme le regarda faire avec amusement. Le garde ne vit que Julia, Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj puis il fit « non » de la tête. Kadaj hésita, puis le remercia et le fit sortir. Une fois seuls tous les quatre dans la pièce, le vieil homme se remit à rire.

« D'accord… Vous êtes qui, au juste ? Ou plutôt… Vous êtes quoi ? » dit Kadaj.

« _Je me nomme Balthazar, je suis un Cetra, ou plutôt le fantôme d'un Cetra._ »

« Vous êtes un Cetra… » dit Julia, les yeux plissés.

Kadaj l'examina. En effet, le vieil homme avait des yeux verts exactement comme ceux d'Ifalna et Aéris.

« Vous êtes l'ancien garde du Temple de la Matéria Noire, celui qu'Aéris avait du mal à comprendre… » dit Yazoo.

« _Oui, en effet ! Excellente mémoire, même si vous avez reçu ce souvenir de la part de Jenova et Sephiroth_ », dit Balthazar.

Kadaj fit la moue. Ils devaient tous être en train de rêver, c'était ça…

« _Non, non, non, vous ne rêvez pas !_ » dit le vieil homme.

« Vous lisez nos pensées ? ! » dit Kadaj.

« _Seulement celles que vous me présentez sur le moment. Je suis en vous après tout, alors il est normal que je partage ce que vous ressentez ou ce que vous pensez._ »

Julia s'approcha de lui.

« Mais oui, vous êtes dans notre cœur, enfin… au sens littéral, je veux dire. Les matérias semi-liquides… »

« _Vous êtes si intuitive et si brillante, Julia, c'est ce que j'aime, chez vous !_ »

« Mais alors… L'envie du sucre, et la prédiction de l'appel à l'infirmerie… »

« _C'était moi ! Je partage vos sensations, et je voulais manger du sucre, j'ai lu en chacun de vous que c'était toujours le dessert que l'on aime le plus, alors vous avez attaqué cette partie du repas tout de suite, pour moi. Et en échange, je vous ai offert quelques-uns de mes dons, comme celui d'anticiper le futur. Mais le lien entre vous quatre est si fort que vous partagez vos propres pouvoirs, vous faites presque un, tous les quatre, du même coup_ », dit le vieil homme en gloussant.

« Donc… » dit Loz.

« _Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Loz ne comprend rien ! Au fait, une question : c'est quoi, un bouffon ?_ » demanda le Cetra.

« Les matérias dans nos cœurs sont reliées, et chacune est une partie de ce Cetra ! Il vit grâce à nous, il mange avec nous, vit avec nous et en échange de quoi, il nous accorde certains de ses pouvoirs », dit Julia.

« _Pas seulement ! Je vous offre mon savoir et ma compagnie, ce qui est le mieux !_ » Il regarda autour de lui. « _Quelle tristesse ! Je me demande qui a décoré cet endroit ? C'est horrible ! Ça manque tellement de lumière ! Pitié, ne me dites pas que toute la Planète est dans cet état, maintenant ?_ »

Après quelques secondes où il parut les fixer, il parut soulagé.

« _Ah non ? Ouf, je préfère ça ! Bon, alors, dites, si on sortait prendre l'air ? Si on allait dans un endroit plus gai, moins austère que ce trou, hein ? Enfin, moins sinistre ! Qu'on s'amuse ! Je m'ennuie, ici !_ »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_À l'infirmerie… _

Julia et les Incarnés se retrouvaient de nouveau face à Reeve, Vincent et Shelke dans l'infirmerie.

« Je vous écoute. Dites-moi à quoi il ressemble », dit Reeve.

Balthazar se mit dans une attitude fière. Bien droit, ses mains levées comme pour tendre les bras à une foule l'acclamant, il fit son sourire le plus éclatant aux quatre jeunes gens qui le regardaient avec apitoiement.

« Il me fait penser à Merlin, en plus farfelu », dit Julia.

« Qui est Merlin ? » demanda Shelke.

Julia poussa un soupir. Parfois, elle oubliait que les gens de Gaïa n'avaient pas la même éducation que celle des terriens. Il est vrai que le mythe du roi Arthur avait pris forme en Angleterre.

« Il ressemble à une espèce de vieux mage », dit Yazoo pour l'aider à se rattraper.

Balthazar se pencha vers la table d'opération et vit une seringue.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ » demanda-t-il.

« Et vous voyez tous les quatre la même personne en même temps ? » dit Reeve.

« Oh, pitié, ne me dites pas que vous croyez qu'on est de nouveau manipulé par une entité comme Jenova ? » dit Kadaj, commençant à s'énerver.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça », dit Reeve, blême.

« Non, mais vous l'avez pensé, je l'ai senti ! » dit Kadaj.

« Moi aussi », dirent les trois autres en chœur.

« _Eh ! Vous profitez de mes pouvoirs, alors faites-moi profiter de votre savoir, dites-moi ce que c'est que ça !_ » dit Balthazar.

« Heu… Il découvre tout ce qui l'entoure, il est très curieux », dit Julia à Reeve, Vincent et Shelke perplexes.

« _Ben oui, j'ai passé des années à garder le Temple, et puis je me suis endormi dans la Rivière de la Vie, j'ai raté des siècles d'évolution ! Alors, dites-moi, c'est quoi, ÇA ? ! ! ?_ »

« C'est une seringue. On plante l'aiguille dans le corps et on injecte le produit qu'elle contient dans le sang de la personne », dit Julia.

« _Aaaaah ! Et ça fait du bien ? C'est agréable ? Oh non… C'est douloureux ?_ »

« Oh oui, on en sait tous quelque chose ! » dit Yazoo en levant les yeux au ciel.

« _Et si on l'essayait ? Injectez-vous le produit de cette seringue !_ »

« Non ! C'est hors de question ! » dit Yazoo.

« _Pourquoi ? ! Oh, soyez chics, rien qu'un essai ! Ça ne vous tuera pas !_ »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous raconte ? » demanda Reeve, l'air perdu.

« Il veut se servir de nos sens, il veut vivre à travers nous et découvrir de nouvelles expériences », dit Julia.

Balthazar tendit son doigt vers Loz.

« _Injectez-vous le produit que renferme cette seringue !_ » dit-il sur un ton hypnotique.

Loz se leva et se dirigea vers la table. Il prit la seringue et retroussa la manche de sa veste, quand Vincent s'interposa et lui arracha la seringue des mains.

« C'est un produit toxique ! » dit Shelke, choquée.

Loz cligna des yeux, l'air perdu.

« _Pourquoi vous jouez les trouble-fêtes ?_ » dit Balthazar, l'air déprimé.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu ! » dit Julia, furieuse.

« Je… Il m'y a poussé », dit Loz, penaud.

« Il semble avoir un peu de contrôle sur nous, vu que nous avons le contrôle de certains de ses dons de Cetra », dit Kadaj.

« _Oui, mais je peux aussi vous faire partager mon savoir, c'est à ça que servent les matérias, vous savez ? Elles renferment la sagesse des miens et vous en profitez tout le temps._ »

« Mais les matérias ne font pas subir d'hallucination collective ! » rectifia Yazoo.

« _Et les invocations, alors ? Ifrit, Shiva, mon arrière grand cousin Ramuh ?_ »

« Mais tout le monde voit les invocations et elles ont un effet physique. Vous, vous… n'êtes qu'un fantôme dont l'âme est dispersée en fragments et qui vit à travers nous », dit Julia.

« _Oui, mais ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est celle des Dragons ! Ils m'ont coincé dans le cristal, alors que je circulais paisiblement dans la Rivière de la Vie, ce n'est pas ma faute !_ »

Julia claqua des doigts. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Voilà le nouveau plan des Dragons : pousser les âmes de la Rivière de la Vie à sortir de leur refuge et à hanter les gens pour les plonger dans la confusion et les pousser à mourir, comme Loz qui allait s'empoisonner avec la seringue ! »

« _Ah non ! Je ne voulais pas tuer Loz, juste tenter une expérience intéressante ! Je vous assure que je ne vous veux pas de mal, je suis attaché à vous ! Et je peux vous aider, vous conseiller ! Allez-y, demandez-moi quelque chose !_ »

« Dites-nous comment vous enlever de nos cœurs ? » dit Loz.

« _Oh, pffffffffft ! Tout sauf ça._ »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas vivre en nous indéfiniment, voyons ! » dit Julia.

« _Ça me dépasse : pourquoi voulez-vous vous débarrasser de moi ? Je suis dans vos cœurs et d'après ce que je vois, vous m'aimez bien._ »

« Non, Balthazar ! Aucun de nous ne vous aime ! » dit Kadaj, sur un ton catégorique.

« _Oh si, admettez que je vous amuse… juste un petit peu !_ »

« Même pas un petit peu ! » dit Kadaj.

« _Je reconnais que je suis parfois agaçant, mais j'ai un bon fond, non ?_ »

« Te fatigue pas, il refuse de coopérer », dit Loz.

« _Oh, vous, hein ! __D'ici quelques années, lorsque vous penserez à moi, vous vous demanderez comment vous avez pu vivre sans même savoir que j'existais ! Wouf !_ »

« D'ici quelques années ? ! » répéta Kadaj.

« Wouf ? » dit Julia.

« Mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez si… ouvert et enthousiaste ? Vous vous comportez comme un enfant, alors que je voyais les Cetras comme des gens plus… sages ? » dit Yazoo.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ? ! Vous trouvez qu'Aéris était sérieuse ?_ »

« Non, il est vrai qu'elle était très pétillante, mais elle ne se comportait pas de façon aussi… puérile ! »

« _Oh, ben, j'ai envie de profiter de la vie, maintenant que mon boulot de gardien du temple est terminé, voilà tout ! La matéria noire a emporté la noirceur qui me consumait, et je ne m'en plains pas ! Je veux vivre, alors je vais vivre grâce à vous !_ »

« Alors… vous êtes comme Jenova », dit Yazoo, avec mépris.

« _QUOI ? ! Oh non, pas du tout ! Je respecte votre individualité, je ne vous contrôle pas, je ne fais que vous suggérer des idées. Et je ne veux pas blesser qui que ce soit, je veux juste profiter de la vie, moi !_ »

« Mais… si les Dragons vous ont relié à nous… c'est qu'il y a un moyen de vous enlever… » dit Julia.

« _Quoi ? Ah non, ignorez les Dragons, laissez-les tomber ! Quand ils m'ont trouvé, ils m'ont piégé. Ils sont mauvais, ce ne sont que de sales pervers !_ »

« Mais si Julia pouvait trouver un moyen d'ôter les matérias de nos poitrines grâce à ses pouvoirs de Licorne… » dit Yazoo.

« _Non ! Mauvais plan ! Mauvais plan !_ »

« Pourquoi vous voudriez qu'on vous croie ? » dit Kadaj.

« _Bon, alors je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas trop, mais je suis attaché à vous ! Je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir mourir._ »

« Mourir ? » dit Julia.

« _Oui, exactement ! Si vous essayez de m'enlever de vous, ça vous tuera ! C'est ça que vous voulez ? La mort ? Moi… ou la mort ? La mort ou moi, vous devez choisir ! Na ! Moi… ou la mort ? !_ »

Julia se mordit les lèvres. Kadaj fit la moue, Yazoo fronça des sourcils et Loz se gratta la tête. Vincent, Reeve et Shelke les regardaient en silence, attendant la suite.

« _Eh bien ?_ »

« … On réfléchit… » dit Kadaj.

* * *

_Navrée, je m'arrête là. Je me disais qu'après le chapitre spécial horreur, un truc plus rigolo ferait mieux, pour changer. Et j'ai toujours trouvé le gardien du temple de la matéria noire bizarre et un peu ding-dong, alors je me disais que je pourrais lui dédier un chapitre ainsi. _

_D'autant que son arrivée dans l'histoire est capitale pour la suite, même si ça n'en a pas l'air. Rapport avec le titre de la fic, vous finirez par comprendre. _

_Enfin, j'espère que vous l'aimez bien. Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous le trouvez comment ? _


	11. Enfin le silence !

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Lys9191 et Nmfrter pour leurs reviews. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia et cie sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Enfin le silence !**

« _Moi… ou la mort ? !_ »

Depuis que Balthazar leur avait posé cette question, Julia et les Incarnés ne cessaient de réfléchir. Enfin, _avaient essayé_ de réfléchir, car le temps qu'ils se retrouvent dans le bureau de Reeve, Batlhazar s'était mis à chanter : « _Moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi…_ » Et ça durait depuis plusieurs minutes, sur différents tons : mélopée hypnotique, des caquètements saccadés, une mélopée funèbre, un rythme de rap, et plein d'autres encore.

Assis devant la grande table au centre de la pièce, Vincent, Reeve et Shelke observaient avec inquiétude les quatre jeunes gens de l'autre côté.

Balthazar était assis au bout de la table et continuait de chanter. Kadaj se massait les tempes, Loz faisait craquer ses jointures dans l'espoir que le bruit couvrirait le chant de ce bouffon, Yazoo avait les yeux fermés et se tordait les mains pour se retenir d'invoquer ses chiens rampants. Quant à Julia, elle anticipait le moment où les trois argentés laisseraient éclater leur colère.

« _… moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi…_ »

« VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI ? ! » hurla Kadaj, à bout de nerfs.

Effrayé, Balthazar mit ses poings devant son visage en marmonnant : « _Désolé !_ »

Kadaj hocha la tête de soulagement, puis lança un regard d'excuses au garde qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, dans la direction de Balthazar. Il pensait que Kadaj lui avait parlé à lui.

« Donc, l'esprit de cette matéria explore le monde et vit à travers vous », résuma Reeve.

« Laissez-nous retourner dans la grotte de Lucrécia, je suis sûr qu'elle pourra nous aider à nous en débarrasser », dit Kadaj.

« Mais à supposer que les Dragons soient là-bas, ils pourraient nous tendre un piège et nous ne sommes pas vraiment de taille à leur tenir tête », dit Julia.

« Mais on ne peut pas se débarrasser de la matéria ici », dit Yazoo.

« _Non, on ne peut pas_ », dit Balthazar.

« Non », dit Shelke.

« _Là ! Hu, hu ! Écoutez Shelke !_ » dit Balthazar, tout content.

Julia lui lança un regard méchamment malicieux.

« Je crois qu'il existe un moyen… Je dois relire mes livres d'histoire, mais je pense que je peux endormir la matéria, même si elle demeure en nous », dit la jeune fille.

« _Quoi ? Non, mais je rêve !_ »

« Oublie-le », dit Kadaj en posant une main sur celle de la jeune fille.

« _M'endormir, moi ? ! C'est impossible !_ »

Les autres firent silence, attendant qu'il passe sa crise. Soudain, Balthazar sourit.

« _Oh ! Dites, j'ai une idée : on se fait une partie de cache-cache ? Vous vous cachez, et moi je vous cherche ! Ha, ha, ha ! Oh, je ne vais pas tricher ! C'est entendu, je suis en vous, mais je peux l'oublier !_ » Il se mit les mains devant les yeux puis commença : « _Une… deux… trois…_ »

« Julia, tu as carte blanche, mais Shelke t'aidera pour la logistique. Bon, disposez », dit Reeve en se levant.

Tout le monde suivit le mouvement et sortit de la salle. Resté seul, Balthazar continuait : « _… huit… neuf… et dix !_ »

Il se mit à regarder autour de lui, cherchant où les autres avaient pu aller.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le jour se levait, tout le monde au QG du WRO avait repris ses activités. Julia traversait un couloir, accompagnée d'un garde qui la guidait vers les laboratoires où l'attendait Shelke.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser, Balthazar ! Je me fiche que ce soit moi le chat ! Parce que j'ai du travail, point ! Non, je n'ai pas faim non plus, allez donc manger avec Loz à la cantine, et laissez-moi travailler en paix ! »

Elle s'arrêta devant Reeve et Vincent.

« Messieurs, excusez-moi… J'ai une discussion avec Balthazar », dit-elle.

« Oui, je vois », dit Reeve.

« Si seulement vous pouviez ! » soupira Julia, avec un léger rire nerveux.

Vincent la prit un peu en pitié. Il avait déjà eu des discussions avec Chaos autrefois, quand il avait encore du mal à maîtriser son démon. Il décida d'aider la jeune fille et dit, vers le vide à gauche de Julia : « Écoutez-moi, Balthazar ! Julia veut… »

« Heu, Vincent, il est de ce côté », dit-elle en désignant sa droite.

« Très bien. Balthazar, Julia veut que vous la laissiez tranquille. »

« Vincent, j'apprécie votre aide, mais… » Elle prit soudain l'air indigné. « Balthazar, c'est très grossier ! ! ! »

« Quoi ? ! Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? ! » demanda Vincent, choqué.

« Heu… Excusez-moi, messieurs, je dois y aller », soupira Julia, l'air très lasse.

Elle s'éloigna, en marmonnant des jurons en direction du vide à droite. Le garde la suivit à bonne distance, comme si elle était folle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Julia cliqua, faisant apparaître une autre page de données sur l'écran. Shelke était à côté d'elle, réglant une petite antenne métallique au sommet de laquelle trônait une fiole renfermant des fragments de matéria.

« _Mauvaise piste ! Aucune chance ! Ça ne va rien donner, vous perdez votre temps !_ » chantonnait Balthazar, en lui tournant autour.

Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Je pense que j'ai une solution », dit Julia.

« Bien ! Laquelle ? » demanda Kadaj en lançant un regard mauvais au fantôme du Cetra.

« Eh bien, les matérias sont connectées à nous et si le lien est rompu… » Elle leva une tasse de thé chaud vers ses lèvres pour boire quand soudain, sa main dévia. Le liquide lui échappa et tomba sur son bras.

« Balthazar ! C'est brûlant ! »

« _Ce n'était pas intentionnel !_ » gémit le Cetra, l'air penaud.

« Si ! Vous avez voulu me brûler ! Ça fait des heures qu'il cherche à me déconcentrer par tous les moyens ! Je dois donc être sur la bonne piste ! »

« _J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop mal, j'suis désolé !_ »

« Je survivrai. »

« _Elle ne m'en veut pas !_ » dit Balthazar, le sourire retrouvé.

« Donc, tu disais ? » demanda Yazoo.

« Eh bien, si Shelke arrive à briser le lien qui unit nos matérias avec son antenne, les quatre parties de Balthazar se renferment dans les fragments de matéria et il ne peut plus interférer avec nous. Un champ de matéria de fréquence opposé à celle de nos matérias suffira. C'est sans danger pour nous mais ça devrait rendre Balthazar inopérant. »

« _Vous pouvez reformuler ça, parce que je…_ »

« On y va », dit Kadaj.

Acquiesçant, Shelke se mit à éteindre tous les appareils dans la pièce, pour éviter les interférences d'ondes avec l'antenne.

Affolé, Balthazar se mit à parler à toute vitesse :

« _Oh, pitié ! Oh non, s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal ! Vous savez que je vous aime bien ! Je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, c'était un accident, croyez-moi !_ »

Une fois tous les appareils éteints, Shelke appuya sur des touches du clavier. Des murs de métal glissèrent devant les portes et les fenêtres.

« Le champ magnétique de l'antenne ne sortira pas de la pièce et ne détériorera pas les autres appareils du QG », dit-elle.

« _Oh non, pitié ! Dites-moi ce que je dois faire pour que vous m'aimiez !_ »

Kadaj regarda les autres. Tout le monde attendait en regardant Balthazar du coin de l'œil.

« Donc, pour nous, il n'y a aucun risque ? » résuma Loz.

« _Oh non ! Juste pour moi !_ » gémit Balthazar en se montrant du doigt.

« Vous ne le sentirez même pas », dit Julia.

« _Mais je mourrai ! Je vous en prie, je ne suis pas si méchant ! Ayez pitié de moi !_ »

Il supplia les autres du regard, mais personne ne lui répondit.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Shelke.

« _Oh, attendez ! Et si j'étais plus petit ?_ » dit Balthazar.

Il y eut un grand flash vert mako, puis Balthazar apparut sur le bureau, aussi grand qu'un chat adulte assis dessus.

« _Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! C'est mieux, là ?_ » demanda Balthazar.

« Prêts », dit Julia.

Balthazar claqua des doigts. Cette fois, il réapparut sur la tête de Shelke. Il ne faisait que dix centimètres.

« _Je suis là ! Regardez comme je suis petit ! Comment quelqu'un d'aussi microscopique pourrait vous faire du mal ?_ »

Puis soudain, Balthazar reprit sa taille normale et s'approcha de Kadaj, qui eut un geste de recul.

« _Par pitié ! Et si je devenais ennuyeux ? Je pourrais être ennuyeux ! Mais que c'est joli, tout ce gris ! Ça fait grossir, les sandwichs-mayonnaise. Je suis le golf à la télévision…_ »

« Bon, alors on envoie l'onde ? » dit Kadaj.

« _NON ! Et si je me changeais ?_ »

Il y eut un nouveau flash, puis on put voir un homme brun magnifique à sa place, avec un sourire éclatant, vêtu d'un superbe costume de bureau.

« _Est-ce que vous résisteriez à ça ?_ » dit-il.

Tout le monde fit la moue, tant c'était pitoyable. Shelke se mit à appuyer sur les boutons du tableau de commande de l'antenne. Celle-ci se mit à tourner, la matéria émit de faibles points de lumière dans l'espace.

« _Oh, vous êtes durs ! Regardez, c'est affreux, je me dissous, aaaaargh…_ » gémit Balthazar.

En effet, son image se brouillait, comme une télé où des traits de noirceur passaient sur l'image qui défilait. Le pauvre Cetra tendit les mains vers son visage, comme s'il pouvait se protéger.

« Il n'y a pas encore eu de champ magnétique, Balthazar, c'est un compte à rebours », dit Julia.

L'image de Balthazar redevint nette.

« _C'est vrai ? Et combien de temps avant que…_ »

Soudain, son image explosa en un nuage d'étincelles Mako puis il n'y eut plus rien. Shelke éteignit la machine. Les quatre jeunes gens regardèrent autour d'eux. Il n'y avait rien, sauf eux dans la pièce.

« Ça a marché ? » dit Yazoo.

« Oui », dit Julia.

Loz fit la moue.

« Je vois pas de grande différence. »

« Écoutez ! » dit Kadaj.

« Quoi ? » dit Julia.

« Le silence… »

Tout le monde sourit. En effet, ce silence leur faisait du bien.

« Merci, les filles », dit Kadaj.

« Bravo à toi pour ton idée, Julia », dit Shelke.

« Espérons-le… » dit la jeune fille dans un soupir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le coup de l'antenne. Julia et les Incarnés n'avaient plus fait signe d'être hantés par Balthazar. Chacun s'était familiarisé avec le QG et ses habitants.

Julia passait du temps avec Shelke, Vincent ou Reeve à parler de son monde, le savoir des Licornes, des légendes sur Minerva… Elle adorait partager son savoir avec eux, et ses derniers étaient fascinés par toutes ces informations sur sa planète, la Terre…

Reeve avait suivi les conseils des Argentés et ordonné à Barret de diminuer l'exploitation du pétrole, tandis que ses scientifiques cherchaient une autre forme d'énergie qui ne mettrait pas la planète en danger. Il avait également chargé plusieurs membres du WRO de surveiller les activités Shinra, de peur que l'on s'en prenne à ses amis.

Loz passait le plus clair de son temps à la salle d'entraînement du QG. Il avait fini par adopter un statut d'entraîneur et tous les soldats qui suivaient ses conseils et s'entraînaient avec lui s'amélioraient grandement en combat à mains nues. Kadaj faisait office d'assistant pour lui, mais il se spécialisait dans les armes blanches, et Yazoo donnait des leçons de tir.

Tout le monde avait fini par tolérer la présence des Argentés, et il n'était pas rare désormais de croiser dans le couloir des soldats qui saluaient poliment Julia et ses compagnons.

Reeve était surpris, mais heureux de constater cette évolution. Après tout, il semblait bien y avoir un espoir de les intégrer…

Il ne connaissait pas encore le moyen de s'y prendre. Il ne pouvait pas prévenir le reste d'Avalanche, la Shinra finirait par être au courant et ce serait la catastrophe.

De leur côté, les quatre jeunes gens avaient d'autres soucis : ils continuaient d'espérer que Balthazar ne reviendrait pas. Le lien entre eux semblait s'être effacé, ils n'avaient plus aucune prémonition ni de manifestation de magie Cetra. Chaque matin, ils allaient à l'infirmerie pour que l'on vérifie l'état de la matéria dans leur poitrine : elle était toujours éteinte.

Julia avait toujours ses pouvoirs de Licorne, mais personne n'avait l'air anormal ou hanté par un fantôme.

Peut-être que les choses allaient s'améliorer…

* * *

_Je m'arrête là pour l'instant, désolée. C'est juste que demain, j'ai un spectacle de théâtre, je dois donc me tenir prête. _

_C'est pour cela aussi que je publie samedi au lieu de dimanche. Demain, je ne pourrai pas utiliser Internet. Ainsi, la publication de la semaine aura tout de même lieu aujourd'hui. _

_Profitez-en pour me dire par review si vous voulez que Balthazar revienne ou non. Il vous manque ou pas ? _

_Perso, je me suis attachée à ce personnage, tant il est drôle. Et vous ? _


	12. Où ça ne mène nulle part

_Merci à Lys9191, Nmfrter, Lunastrelle et LilyRogue pour leurs reviews. _

_Et merci à LilyRogue d'avoir mis ma fic dans sa liste d'Alert et Favorite Story ! _

_Après avoir réfléchi, j'ai pris ma décision quant à Balthazar. Lisez, vous verrez. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia, Balthazar et cie sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Où ça ne mène nulle part**

_Terre, Royaume-Uni, région de Durrington, dans l'une des chambres d'amis du manoir des Licornes…_

Shalan frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Il hésita, puis ouvrit la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

Assise en tailleur sur le lit à baldaquin, Sarah était en méditation. Le vieil homme entra et s'approcha doucement. Il savait que la méditation ne devait pas être troublée, aussi maîtrisait-il son aura de façon à ce qu'elle n'empiète pas sur celle de sa fille.

Celle-ci finit pourtant par le ressentir. Elle sourit légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, papa ? »

« Le type qui avait la machine responsable de la disparition de Julia semble s'être volatilisé. Nos agents n'ont plus aucune piste. »

Sarah ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient emplis d'anxiété.

« Mais alors, que faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Tu ressens toujours la présence de ta fille ? »

« Oui, son esprit est lointain, mais elle a retrouvé toute sa mémoire, je l'ai senti. »

« Comment peux-tu faire cela ? D'habitude, il faut être à plusieurs pour établir un lien aussi intime avec quelqu'un aussi loin ! »

« Corwen me l'a appris. »

Le visage de Shalan se durcit. Sarah eut un soupir intérieur. Son père n'avait jamais approuvé leur mariage, et même des années après sa mort, il continuait de lui en vouloir, comme s'il était encore là.

« Papa, arrête ! »

« Arrête quoi ? » demanda le vieil homme sur un ton bougon.

« Je sens ton mépris et ta colère vis-à-vis de mon mari ! Je te rappelle qu'il est aussi le père de Julia, ta petite-fille ! »

« Je sais, mais… »

« NON ! Tu ne le sais pas ! Tu le détestes depuis le premier jour ! »

« Sarah, les Dragons sont nos ennemis, et je t'ai perdue pendant des années à cause de lui ! »

« Il était mort ! J'étais en deuil ! »

« Je t'ai proposé de venir vivre ici avec ta fille, vous auriez été à l'abri du besoin, vous n'auriez pas mené une vie aussi misérable en France ! »

« Non, tu voulais avoir Julia sous la main pour l'éduquer à ta façon, pour qu'elle devienne une Licorne et se ligue contre le peuple des Dragons, celui d'où vient son père. »

Shalan eut un geste de recul.

« Sarah… Tu es en train de me dire que tu nous renies, nous, les Licornes ? »

« Non, je ne renie personne ! Je suis devenue neutre, parce que je juge cette guerre insensée ! Elle a trop duré, nous devrions trouver un moyen de faire la paix avec les Dragons. Et je ne veux pas que ma fille y soit impliquée. »

« Peut-être est-elle déjà impliquée, Sarah. Qui sait si les Dragons ne sont pas responsables de sa disparition ? »

« Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien », dit Sarah en se détournant de lui.

Le fait qu'elle lui tournât le dos signifiait que pour elle, la discussion était close. Résigné, Shalan sortit de la pièce.

Une fois la porte fermée, il entendit la voix étouffée de la jeune femme. Elle s'était mise à pleurer.

Shalan baissa tristement la tête. Il s'en voulait d'avoir eu une telle discussion avec Sarah. Lui non plus n'approuvait pas cette guerre, il aurait voulu qu'elle cesse. Mais les Dragons avaient commis trop de crimes pour que les Licornes puissent leur pardonner et tout simplement tenter de renouer des liens avec eux.

Shalan quitta le couloir sur ces tristes pensées, laissant Sarah seule avec son chagrin dans sa chambre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'infirmière fit passer la lampe devant les yeux de Julia, puis l'éteignit et la reposa sur le bureau. Dessus, on pouvait voir quatre écrans de télé où étaient représentées différentes pièces. Loz surveillait le combat entre deux personnes dans la salle d'entraînement. Kadaj s'entraînait avec quelqu'un au combat à la dague. Yazoo était dans la réserve d'armement avec Vincent et tous deux astiquaient leurs armes en discutant sur les meilleures combinaisons de matéria pouvant être faites avec les creux dans leurs armes. L'autre caméra montrait une chambre vide, celle de Julia.

« Tout semble en ordre, dit l'infirmière. Et votre matéria est toujours éteinte. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Bien ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir sortir prendre un bon bol d'air frais et revoir le ciel », dit la jeune fille.

« Vous devriez sortir d'ici trois jours, le temps que Reeve prenne les mesures nécessaires à votre protection, au cas où la Shinra vous tomberait dessus. Pareil pour vos amis. »

« Ils peuvent aussi sortir, c'est vrai ? »

« Reeve y travaille, il y travaille sérieusement. Et beaucoup de gens dans la base tolèrent votre présence à tous les quatre, maintenant. Je suis moi-même ravie d'avoir moins de blessés à soigner. Les enseignements de vos trois amis en matière de combat ont tant amélioré les performances des soldats du WRO que les statistiques de blessures et d'échecs au combat ont chuté de 30%, alors je doute que Reeve demeure insensible à cela très longtemps, surtout si Vincent reste pour vous surveiller. Bien, en sortant, vous voulez bien m'envoyer Kadaj ? »

« Ok », dit la jeune fille.

Elle sauta du lit et prit la sortie de l'infirmerie. Arrivée à la porte, elle se mit à chantonner : « _Il était un petit chocobo… Il était un petit chocobo qui n'avait ja-ja-ja-jamais…_ »

L'infirmière haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi Julia chantonnait-elle ça tout à coup ? D'autres voix lui parvinrent depuis les autres écrans de télé. Les trois argentés chantaient aussi !

« _… ja-ja-ja-jamais galopé, ohé, ohé ! Ohé, ohé, chocobo ! Chocobo…_ »

L'infirmière baissa la tête. Oh non, ça recommençait !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Julia et les argentés se retrouvaient de nouveau dans le bureau, assis à la grande table devant Reeve, Vincent et Shelke. L'infirmière aussi était là. Les quatre télés avaient été amenées sur une table roulante derrière elle.

« Je vous le répète : je n'ai _pas_ chanté ! Je le saurais, sinon ! » dit Kadaj.

L'infirmière se tourna vers les télés.

« En plus, je ne connais pas les paroles de… »

L'écran s'alluma. On put voir la salle d'entraînement au katana, et Kadaj qui chantait :

« _… qui n'avait ja-ja-ja-jamais galopé, ohé, ohé ! Ohé, ohé, chocobo ! Chocobo au trot…_ »

Les quatre jeunes gens se lancèrent des regards gênés. Il fallait bien croire que ce que disait l'infirmière était vrai. Ils s'étaient mis à chanter ensemble cette chanson idiote.

« Bon… Admettons… Si on appelle ça chanter », dit Kadaj.

La télé fut éteinte. Kadaj resta un moment immobile, le visage agité de tics nerveux. Puis, doucement, il murmura : « Balthazar ? »

Dans un grand flash vert lumineux, le Cetra apparut sur le siège de droite à côté de l'infirmière.

« _Salut ! J'adore les blagues idiotes. J'y peux rien, ha, ha, ha, ha !_ » dit le Cetra en pouffant de rire.

Désespéré, Kadaj laissa sa tête tomber sur la table. Loz laissa la sienne reposer sur son poing gauche en émettant un soupir désespéré. Yazoo détourna le regard, refusant de croire que le Cetra était de retour. Julia, elle, baissa les yeux avec l'air affligé.

« J'étais sûre que ça avait marché… » dit la jeune fille.

« _Ah, ça a marché, ne vous en voulez pas ! Durant un moment, ça a marché. J'étais coupé de tout, c'était horrible ! Triste à pleurer ! Et tout d'un coup, je me suis retrouvé dans vos cœurs, à ma place !_ »

« Les matérias doivent se régénérer toutes seules. J'suis désolée », dit Julia.

« Ah, pas tant que moi ! dit Reeve. Parce que tant que ces matérias seront actives et capables d'influencer votre comportement, vous ne sortirez pas du QG. »

« Oooooh, est-ce que cette mesure est vraiment nécessaire ? » demanda Kadaj, la voix étouffée par le bois de la table contre son visage.

« À mon avis, oui ! »

Kadaj se redressa pour regarder Reeve.

« Que vous l'admettiez ou non, ces matérias sont une menace. Une entité inconnue contrôle vos pensées et vos actions. Pas totalement, mais un peu quand même, et c'est déjà de trop », dit le directeur du WRO.

« Oui, il est en nous, mais il ne peut rien nous faire faire contre notre gré », dit Julia.

« Alors pourquoi vous êtes venue me voir pour que je vous soigne une brûlure au bras, le jour où vous aviez temporairement endormi les matérias ? Vous avez dit que Balthazar en était responsable » dit l'infirmière.

« _Ce n'était pas intentionnel !_ » dit Balthazar.

« Ce n'était pas intentionnel ! » dirent Julia, Kaday et Yazoo en chœur.

« C'est vrai, c'était un accident », dit Loz.

Julia et les deux autres argentés le regardèrent avec surprise. Loz jeta un coup d'œil à Balthazar. Celui-ci leva haut son pouce en signe de triomphe, avec un sourire satisfait.

« Ça justifie mon point de vue ! » dit Reeve.

Kadaj se pencha vers le siège de Balthazar.

« Un beau geste, Balthazar, soyez sympa ! Comment on se débarrasse de vous ? ! »

« _Je n'ai aucune idée ! C'est vrai, je l'ignore, je vous le jure ! Quand on m'a mis en vous, je ne faisais que flotter dans la Rivière de la Vie, je n'ai réalisé que j'avais changé de place qu'au bout d'une demi-heure !_ »

Julia fit la moue.

« Il est possible qu'il l'ignore réellement… »

« Comment il l'ignorerait ? » dit Kadaj.

« Ce n'est qu'un fantôme ! Un esprit ne peut pas influencer la matière, il n'a donc pas pu nous mettre ça en nous, ni se loger dans un cristal de la grotte de Lucrécia sans une aide extérieure. Et les Cetras n'ont pas connu les Dragons. »

« Oui, sauf que je n'ai jamais eu de fantôme en moi qui me fasse chanter _ohé, chocobo, trotte et au galop _! »

« _Oh, c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi me refuser ? Dites-moi ce que ça change, que je sois là ou pas ? Je ne ferai plus de bruit ! J'serai bien sage ! Je ne ferai plus un seul commentaire ! Je serai aussi discret qu'une petite souris, promis ! J'me cacherai !_ »

Il mit les mains devant son visage pour se cacher, puis les enleva soudain et s'exclama : « _Oh ! Attendez, j'ai une idée ! Vous ne voulez pas jouer ? Ça ne vous plairait pas qu'on joue tous ensemble ? Hein ? Y'a le jeu du dictionnaire. Oh, j'adore ça ! On choisit un mot que personne ne connaît, et puis alors… Rihihihi ! Chacun invente une définition et l'écrit. Oh, c'est un jeu rigolo et puis c'est éducatif ! On devrait essayer, les règles sont faciles._ »

Kadaj remit la tête sur la table, Julia fit une moue boudeuse, Loz regarda le Cetra avec malveillance et Yazoo semblait se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler.

Rien n'avait changé, ils étaient de nouveau avec ce lourdaud et ils n'avaient plus d'espoir de s'en débarrasser, ce coup-là. Leurs efforts ne les avaient menés nulle part, en fin de compte.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Une partie triste et une partie comique. Les choses commencent à bouger, on verra comment dans la suite, ça va secouer, je peux le garantir ! _


	13. Changement de programme

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Nmfrter, Yukira Shiroi et Lys9191 pour leurs reviews. _

_Et merci à Ndrick d'avoir mis ma fic dans sa liste de Story Alert ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia, Balthazar et cie sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Changement de programme**

Devant les supplications des argentés, Reeve avait accepté de leur fournir un camion qui les emmènerait jusqu'à la grotte de Lucrécia.

Vincent et quelques membres du WRO les accompagnaient. Julia était aussi du voyage, bien sûr.

Une fois arrivés dans la grotte, les cristaux s'illuminèrent. Les soldats regardèrent l'endroit avec admiration. Pour eux, c'était leur première visite. Vincent s'approcha du cristal de Lucrécia. Il était éteint. La jeune femme dormait, apparemment.

Balthazar se tenait près de Julia et regardait l'endroit avec émerveillement.

« _C'est splendide !_ »

« Lucrécia ? » demanda Vincent avec douceur.

Le cristal s'illumina. La jeune femme apparut, toujours figée dans son sommeil.

« Vincent ? » dit-elle, sa voix résonnant en écho.

Ses rayons balayèrent la grotte. Julia eut un frisson. Elle pouvait ressentir toute la tristesse qui habitait cette jeune femme. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait y avoir autant de désespoir en une seule personne.

« _Mais à quoi il joue, votre Vincent ?_ » demanda Balthazar.

« Il essaie d'établir un dialogue avec Lucrécia, la jeune femme que vous voyez là », dit Julia.

« _Pour m'enlever de vous ? Non ! Non !_ »

« Oh, fermez-la ! » dit Yazoo, énervé.

« Kadaj… Yazoo… Loz… Vous êtes revenus… Avez-vous réussi ? » demanda Lucrécia.

« Oui, l'épidémie a disparu, et en partie grâce à vous », dit Yazoo.

« Moi… ? »

« Vous nous avez ramenés à la vie. Et Julia nous a aidés. »

« Julia ? »

« Une humaine, et une descendante lointaine de Minerva », dit le jeune homme.

Julia s'avança timidement vers le cristal. Elle pouvait sentir l'attention de Lucrécia se concentrer sur elle.

« Bonjour », dit-elle, un peu intimidée.

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis Lucrécia reprit la parole : « Tu as quelque chose de spécial en toi, en effet… Tu ressens intensément ce que je ressens… Mais… Il y a une autre présence dans la grotte… Quelqu'un que seuls toi et les trois garçons pouvez voir… »

« Oui, il s'agit de l'esprit d'un Cetra. Des hommes peu recommandables nous ont implanté un fragment de la matéria qui renfermait son esprit. Depuis, il interagit avec nous », dit la jeune fille.

« IL EST EN TRAIN DE NOUS RENDRE CINGLÉS ! » cria Kadaj.

Julia lui fit signe de se taire. Les autres le regardaient avec l'air choqué. Dans un endroit comme celui-ci qui inspirait le calme et le respect, hurler était tout sauf bien vu.

Après quelques secondes, Lucrécia reprit :

« La Rivière de la Vie a été blessée… Ce qu'ont fait ces hommes est mal… Je dois me reposer… À mon réveil… Je vous l'enlèverai moi-même. »

Puis le cristal s'éteignit. Soulagé, Kadaj se frotta les mains.

« Bon, on s'installe et on attend. »

« Qui nous dit que ça va marcher ? Cette femme semble si triste et si faible », dit Julia.

« On court un risque, mais on a deux choix : soit on renonce à notre vie et on continue de supporter ses réflexions… » dit Kadaj en désignant Balthazar.

« _Oui ! Dites oui !_ » fit le Cetra.

« … ou bien, on prend le risque et on se fait retirer ce gros farceur de notre corps ! »

« _Non ! Dites non !_ » supplia le fantôme.

« Désolé, Balthazar », dit Loz.

Yazoo fit « oui » de la tête. Kadaj se tourna vers Julia.

« Alors, tu dis quoi ? »

La jeune fille allait répondre quand Balthazar lui dit : « _Julia ! __Julie… Toi, tu m'aimes bien. __Je te rappelle tant ton grand-père Shalan… Poussinette !_ » Il mit son pouce dans sa bouche et fit claquer sa joue avec.

« C'est lui tout craché ! »

Puis, devant les regards des autres, elle baissa les yeux.

« Oh, pardon ! Moi aussi, je suis pour qu'elle nous l'enlève. »

Balthazar se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant. Plus tard, un bivouac avait été installé dans l'herbe devant la cascade. La nuit commençait à tomber.

Julia et les argentés s'étaient mis à l'écart. Assis en tailleur, ils mangeaient des rations emmenées pour le voyage. Vincent les surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil, mais restait avec les gardes. Il était conscient du besoin d'intimité des quatre amis. Balthazar continuait de leur parler, apparemment.

« _Oh, pitié ! Pourquoi voulez-vous prendre ce risque, puisque je vous dis que l'opération vous tuera tous ! Les Dragons sont méchants, ce sont des êtres cruels ! Si vous m'enlevez de vous, ça vous tuera ! Ils l'ont prévu exprès ainsi ! Ou tout au moins, ça _me_ tuera ! Et comment pouvez-vous être aussi insensibles ? Vous n'avez pas de cœur ?_ »

Julia leva les yeux de barre de protéines et le regarda avec intérêt.

« Mais vous, si ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, Julia ! Pourquoi tu entres dans son jeu ? Il fait ça pour se protéger », dit Kadaj.

« Une minute ! Je croyais que les fantômes ne ressentaient rien. Ni faim, ni soif, ni froid ni d'attachement au monde des vivants. Pourtant, vous dites que vous voulez continuer de vivre, c'est ça ? »

« _Ouais, c'est ce que vous avez lu dans les livres des Licornes ! Mais vous ne les aimez pas, je le sais, leur indifférence à la mort de votre père vous a blessée, comme votre mère ! Alors, croyez-moi, je suis sérieux, je tiens à la vie !_ »

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ? » demanda Julia.

« _Maintenant, j'suis nerveux. Assez agité. Puis aussi, j'ai faim_ », dit-il en posant la main sur son ventre.

« Vous ressentez de la peur ? » dit Loz.

« _Ah oui ! C'est le mot juste !_ »

« Pourquoi ? » dit Julia.

« _Oh ! J'ai peur de disparaître comme la dernière fois, d'être coupé de tout ! De ne pas être avec vous…_ »

« De mourir ? »

« _Oh, oui, oui, oui, bien sûr ! Y'a de quoi ! Lucrécia va me tuer, elle l'a dit ! C'est atroce ! Et depuis… je n'arrête pas de me voir mort !_ »

« Mais… Zack et Aéris pourraient vous récupérer, non ? »

« _NON ! Ma place est dans un endroit où tous les Cetras blessés par Jenova doivent aller pour attendre le jugement d'Hadès ! Minerva s'occupe trop des morts plus récemment, moi, je suis bon pour ce que vous pourriez comparer à un asile de vieux fous ou une maison de retraite spécialisée en psychanalyse !_ »

Julia et Loz échangèrent un regard.

« Kadaj ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Julia ! Loz ! Je vous vois venir, et c'est non ! »

« Mais rappelle-toi que nous aussi, on se plaignait autrefois de ne pas être considérés comme des êtres vivants par Jenova ! C'est un peu ce qui arrive à Balthazar, non ? Il est comme nous, il a les caractéristiques d'un être vivant », dit Loz.

« La conscience de soi, l'intelligence… » dit Julia.

« _Tout moi ! Oh oui, ça me correspond, ça, et quoi d'autre ?_ »

« La faculté de penser par soi-même, l'indépendance… »

« _Je suis indépendant, c'est juste que je suis heureux quand j'ai de la compagnie…_ »

« La peur de mourir ? » dit Loz.

« _Ah ça, je l'ai très fort !_ »

Julia et Loz se regardèrent, partagés par la même idée. Balthazar n'était pas qu'un stupide fantôme agaçant, c'était aussi quelqu'un de malheureux, qui voulait une seconde chance, comme les Argentés en avaient souhaité une autrefois.

« Vous n'arriverez pas à me convaincre que cette chose est vivante ! Regardez… » dit Kadaj.

Il tendit la main vers la tête de Balthazar. Elle passa au travers et brouilla un peu son image avant qu'il la retire.

« Il est là ! » dit-il en tapotant sa poitrine.

« Mais des formes de vie peuvent survivre grâce à la symbiose », dit Julia.

« Donc, vous êtes un parasite, comme Jenova », statua froidement Yazoo.

« _Un parasite, comme Jenova_ », singea Balthazar.

« Oh, toute forme de parasite n'est pas forcément condamnable », tempéra Julia.

« C'est une matéria, un vulgaire résidu de Mako ! » dit Kadaj.

« _C'est insultant !_ » répliqua Balthazar.

« Ce n'est peut-être que les restes d'un esprit stocké dans la Mako, mais… il peut quand même être vivant grâce à nous », dit Julia.

« _Ah oui ! Elle a raison !_ »

« Vous en concluez quoi ? » dit Kadaj.

« Je pense juste que c'est un point qu'on doit souligner. »

« Il doit y avoir un moyen de le garder en vie… » dit Loz.

« QUOI ? ! » dit Kadaj.

« Mais oui, s'il… »

« Vous avez entendu Reeve ? Si on garde ces matérias, on est bon pour l'asile ! On va laisser Lucrécia s'occuper de nous et nous retirer ce Lascar. »

« Balthazar », corrigea Loz.

Kadaj fronça des sourcils.

« Pardon », dit son frère.

Vincent vint leur annoncer que Lucrécia était prête. Les quatre amis se levèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la grotte. Resté seul, Balthazar gémit.

« _Oooooh, cette fois, y'a plus d'espoir !_ » dit-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel, l'air désemparé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Julia et les argentés franchirent l'entrée de la grotte. Vincent voulut les suivre, quand il parut se heurter à un mur invisible. Les quatre compagnons se retournèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? » dit Kadaj.

Vincent tâta le vide devant lui.

« Je ne sais pas… Je n'arrive pas à passer ! »

Julia tendit la main et sentit une barrière d'énergie dure et froide contre sa peau.

« C'est de la magie terrienne… Ce doit être un tour des Dragons. Ils nous attendent. »

Kadaj regarda ses frères, puis se tourna vers Vincent.

« Rendez-nous nos armes. »

Le vampire les regarda un moment de ses yeux rouges, puis fit apparaître dans une lumière pourpre leurs armes près d'eux.

« Bonne chance », leur dit-il.

Les quatre le remercièrent d'un signe de tête puis se dirigèrent vers la grotte de Lucrécia.

Arrivés là, ils ne virent personne. Le cristal de Lucrécia brillait pourtant, signe qu'elle était réveillée. Balthazar apparut près d'eux, l'air terrorisé.

« _Oh ! Je crains le pire ! Cet endroit est malsain ! Pire que malsain !_ »

Julia eut un frisson. Elle sentait une présence. Mais elle ne semblait pas mauvaise, bizarrement. Pourtant, il y avait l'onde familière, celle qu'émettaient tous les héritiers de Minerva, Dragons comme Licornes.

Soudain, une silhouette humaine se matérialisa depuis l'un des cristaux. Un homme apparut.

« Ne faites pas un geste ou je vous paralyse tous ! »

Cette voix… On aurait dit celle d'un vieil homme.

« Vous êtes qui ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Votre voix m'est familière », dit Julia.

« Tu te souviens de moi, petite ? »

L'inconnu s'approcha, jusqu'à ce que la lumière des cristaux l'éclaire. C'était un homme vieux, mais il se tenait droit et bien campé sur ses jambes. Il avait une barbe grise courte, des moustaches de la même couleur et portait une tunique blanche évoquant celle des druides gaulois. Une fibule en or représentant un hibou ornait sa cape blanche.

« Phœbus ! » dit Julia.

« Qui ? » dit Kadaj.

« C'est Phoebus, le dernier descendant des druides qui ont connu Minerva par le passé, quand elle leur a confié ses héritiers ! »

« Je comprends pas. C'est un Dragon ou une Licorne ? » dit Loz.

« Les druides sont neutres, ils ne participent pas à la guerre des descendants de Minerva, ils ne sont là que pour juger lors de procès ou de traités que peuvent passer les deux factions. Et Phœbus est un grand druide, l'un des plus éminents de sa caste », dit Julia.

Le vieil homme sourit.

« Tu as bien retenu ton histoire, mon enfant. Ta mère et le conseil des Licornes m'ont envoyé ici pour venir te chercher. Mais je vois que tu as de la compagnie. »

Il dévisagea les argentés, puis son regard parut se fixer sur l'endroit précis où se trouvait Balthazar.

« Hélas, je vois que les Dragons ont causé de nombreux dégâts. Tu as reçu un fragment d'un esprit qui te hante, comme tes trois compagnons », dit-il dans un soupir.

« Vous voulez parler de Balthazar ? Vous le voyez ? » dit Kadaj.

« Je le vois et je l'entends. J'ai vu les Dragons trafiquer le cristal et j'ai vu le rayon vous frapper, j'étais caché quand c'est arrivé. »

« Et vous n'avez pas essayé d'arrêter les Dragons ? »

« Je suis neutre. »

Kadaj plissa les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer le druide.

« Bon… Alors, on va demander à Lucrécia de nous enlever le Cetra… » dit Julia.

« Inutile, je sais comment faire. Lucrécia est déjà d'accord, j'ai parlé avec idée la soulage, elle est faible. Je vous libère du Cetra et ensuite, nous rentrons à la maison, Julia », dit le vieil homme.

La jeune fille prit peur. Quoi, partir ? Déjà ? L'idée de revenir sur Terre et de revoir sa mère était forte, mais elle s'était attachée aux garçons, et elle aimait Yazoo.

« Mais… je ne peux pas les laisser ! Je… et les dragons sont ici, ils vont… »

« J'ai passé un accord avec la déesse pour arriver dans ce monde : je te ramène, toi, ainsi que tous les Dragons. Et ainsi, les choses reprendront leur cours normal dans ce monde. »

« _Oh ! Il ment ! Il se fiche bien de ce que tu ressens, Julia ! Je l'ai vu, il était debout près du cristal où on m'a mis et il n'a rien fait ! C'est un pervers ! C'est un démon, un horrible pervers, fuyez loin de ses griffes !_ »

« Je t'ai entendu trembler. Tais-toi ! » dit sèchement Phœbus.

« Mais enfin, vous voyez qu'il est terrifié », dit Yazoo.

Phœbus l'ignora et s'approcha du cristal. Balthazar reprit la parole :

« _Pendant que je me tais, je tiens à souligner qu'en parlant de toi comme d'un pervers, je pensais que tu l'étais dans le meilleur sens du mot._ »

Le druide ne prêta pas attention à sa remarque et passa la main sur le cristal. Celui-ci vira du bleu au vert Mako.

« Que ferez-vous de Balthazar ? » demanda Julia.

« Je vais être obligé de le rendre à la déesse, elle le ramènera à l'endroit qu'il occupait dans la Rivière de la Vie. »

« _Vous voyez ? ! Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Je vous en prie, ne le laissez pas me faire du mal ! Loz ! Aidez-moi ! Attaquez-le ! Faites-lui une de vos prises de combat, assommez-le ! Je vous soutiens !_ »

Phœbus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Écoutez, nous savons tous les deux que la déesse Minerva a instauré des règles et des principes communs dans nos castes, autant chez les druides que les Licornes et les Dragons », dit Julia.

« Oui », approuva le druide.

« Alors, vous êtes d'accord avec moi sur le principe qu'il faut tout essayer afin d'apaiser l'âme de Balthazar, et l'envoyer dans un endroit plus paisible que la zone obscure de la Rivière de la Vie où se trouvent les âmes tourmentées par Jenova. »

« Mais Balthazar n'est ici qu'à cause d'un crime commis par les Dragons, il est le fruit d'une erreur. »

« Je veux bien le croire, mais cette erreur a eu pour résultat de rendre l'espoir et la volonté de vivre à un esprit tourmenté ! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Julia ! » dit Phœbus.

« C'est un être conscient avec une volonté propre, il pense, il agit en toute indépendance ! Et il a peur de mourir. »

Kadaj lui vint en aide : « Ce que nous disons, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir un moyen de nous l'enlever sans le tuer ? »

« Il n'y en a pas », dit le druide.

« Je vois, c'était juste une question. »

« Mais pourquoi l'enlever le tuerait ? » dit Julia.

« Une idée peut avoir une conscience propre, mais elle ne peut exister hors d'un corps », dit le druide.

« Ou alors… On pourrait demander de l'aide à Zack et Aéris ? » dit Loz.

« On leur a déjà demandé il y a longtemps, quand on voulait régler l'épidémie cardiaque, mais ils sont trop occupés », soupira Kadaj.

« _J'ai envie de vivre ! J'ai envie d'explorer des mondes inconnus et de manger des mokas !_ » gémit le Cetra en le suppliant du regard.

« Comme nous tous », dit Loz.

Julia se tourna vers le cristal de Lucrécia.

« Et elle ? Elle ne voudrait pas de lui ? »

Les argentés la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

« Pourquoi lui imposer ce type ? Elle ne veut pas de lui, elle est faible, elle veut dormir… »

« Je veux bien… » dit la voix de la jeune femme dans le cristal.

« Quoi ? ! Vous voulez bien de lui ? ! Mais Lucrécia… »

« C'est un Cetra… Un vrai… Je ne peux mourir… Mon corps est infesté de cellules de Jenova… Je me suis cachée ici pour ne blesser personne… Mais si Balthazar me soutient… Un vrai Cetra… Je crois… que je ferai un effort… Je suis fatiguée… de fuir… et de souffrir seule… dans le noir… »

Julia lui sourit. Elle pouvait sentir que la jeune femme commençait, après toutes ces années, à espérer une deuxième chance. L'idée que Kadaj et ses frères aient réussi à se racheter lui avait donné l'espoir d'expier ses péchés, elle aussi.

« Il vaut mieux que Jenova, reconnaissons-le ! Même s'il est agaçant, c'est quelqu'un de gentil, ouvert, aventureux… »

« Et agaçant ! » souligna Kadaj.

« Et s'il parvient à transformer Lucrécia, peut-être qu'alors, la Rivière de la Vie acceptera de le reprendre en son sein et il ira à l'endroit où sont les âmes paisibles, c'est comme ça que ça marche ! » dit Julia.

Le druide fit la moue.

« Cela n'interfère pas avec la guerre qui a lieu entre les Dragons et les Licornes… »

Il réfléchit un moment, puis dit : « D'accord. »

Les quatre jeunes gens se tournèrent vers le Cetra. Celui-ci fixait le cristal de Lucrécia avec l'air de réfléchir.

« _Ah non, pas question, je refuse de laisser ce type me transférer ! Qu'il touche ma matéria avec ses sales pattes, c'est hors de question ! Il est méchant et pontifiant, comme les Dragons, et, et, et… et il est méchant !_ »

« Vous avez le choix, à vous de décider. La mort ou lui ? » dit Kadaj.

« _Je… Je veux pas !_ » pleurnicha Balthazar.

« Lui ou la mort ? » dit Kadaj.

« _Oh, seigneur !_ »

« Eh bien ? »

« _Je réfléchis ! C'est qu'il est tellement…_ » Le Cetra serra les doigts, comme pour essayer de saisir un objet invisible.

« Méchant ? »

« _Oui !_ »

« Pontifiant ? »

« _Mmmmmh !_ » approuva le pauvre fantôme.

« Eh bien, allez avec Lucrécia ! Elle est très gentille, une vraie mère poule ! » dit Loz.

« Loz… » le rabroua gentiment la voix de Lucrécia.

Balthazar fit la moue, puis sourit avec l'air attendri.

« _Je marche… Ça me va !_ »

« Chouette ! Bon, Phœbus, enlevez-nous les fragments, collez-les et donnez-le tout à Lucrécia. Je suis sûr qu'elle saura comme nous tous apprécier la présence de Balthazar », dit Kadaj au druide.

« _Là, je le savais ! J'étais sûr que vous m'aimiez. Hein, vous m'aimez ?_ »

Julia et les deux frères regardèrent Kadaj avec un sourire amusé.

« Bon, peut-être… Un tantinet », admit le garçon à contrecœur.

« _On s'embrasse, alors ?_ »

« Non, oubliez ça ! »

Le druide tendit la main vers les quatre jeunes gens. Une petite balle de lumière rouge apparut dans leur poitrine, à l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur. Les quatre se séparèrent de leurs propriétaires et flottèrent jusque dans le cristal de Lucrécia.

Celui-ci s'ouvrit alors, les morceaux de cristal autour de la jeune femme s'abaissèrent comme les pétales d'une fleur, et les quatre s'unirent dans la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci tomba à genoux, les mains sur sa poitrine. Puis elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle avec l'air perdu.

Balthazar apparut près d'elle et lui fit un grand coucou en riant. Lucrécia lui rendit par un vague salut de la main. Elle était encore fatiguée.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Kadaj, inquiet.

« Oui… Je suis juste encore un peu fatiguée… » dit la jeune femme.

Loz traversa l'eau et vint près d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta sur la rive jusque près d'eux.

Julia et les garçons ne voyaient plus Balthazar, maintenant.

« Balthazar ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Balthazar est ici », dit Lucrécia en montrant du doigt le Cetra sur sa droite.

« _Je suis là ! C'est bien moi_ », dit le Cetra, tout content que l'opération ait fonctionné.

Julia se tourna vers le druide.

« Phœbus… Laissez les garçons venir avec moi. Je voudrais juste leur faire visiter mon monde, je vous promets qu'ils ne feront rien de mal ! »

« Bon… Mais je vous surveillerai, là-bas », dit le druide.

« Une minute ! Comment être sûr que Balthazar est vivant ? » dit Yazoo.

« _Je suis là ! Mais dis-leur, enfin, dis-leur !_ »

« Je leur dirai dès que tu te tairas, une minute ! » dit la jeune femme.

« Il est en vie », conclurent Julia et les argentés en chœur.

« Balthazar vous dit au revoir. Et je vous dis merci, pour m'avoir rendu l'espoir », dit la jeune femme, la main sur le cœur.

« _Oh ! Ils vont me manquer terriblement !_ » dit le Cetra, avec regret.

Lucrécia lui lança un regard compréhensif. Soudain, le visage de Balthazar s'éclaira d'un sourire.

« _Attends voir ! On pourrait peut-être…_ »

« Non ! » dit la jeune femme.

« _Pourquoi donc ?_ »

« Non ! »

« _Ce serait amusant, tu adorerais !_ »

« Non ! »

« _Tu es sûre qu'on pense tous les deux à la même chose ?_ »

« Certaine. »

« _Alors, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !_ »

« Balthazar veut nous suivre et voudrait que vous veniez vec nous, c'est ça ? » demanda Julia.

« Oui. »

« Alors venez ! Suivez son conseil, je l'approuve également », dit Julia.

« Moi aussi », dit Kadaj.

« Idem », dit Yazoo.

Loz acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. La scientifique hésita, puis dit « oui » dans un soupir.

Phœbus tendit la main vers les six personnes. Un tourbillon de filaments Mako sortit des cristaux et les fit disparaître avec lui.

Juste à temps, car Vincent venait d'arriver dans la grotte. Il ne vit personne. Tout le monde était parti dans un monde différent.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ça vous convient toujours ou pas ? _

_À votre avis, est-ce une bonne chose de confier Balthazar à Lucrécia ? _


	14. Bienvenue sur la Terre

_Hello, tout le monde, et joyeuses Pâques ! _

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Nmfrter, Lys9191 et Yukira Shiroi pour leurs dernières reviews. ^^  
_

_Un petit conseil pour la première partie de ce chapitre : Mettez la musique « Ditty for daddy » de Bleach, on la trouve sur Youtube, normalement. Ça va bien avec l'ambiance sur le terrain de rugby, vous comprendrez ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia, Balthazar et cie sont de mon invention. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Bienvenue sur la Terre**

Julia s'était attendue à tout sauf à se retrouver dans son monde _ici _!

Les six amis (ou sept en comptant le fantôme de Balthazar) se trouvaient au beau milieu d'une pelouse, entourés de joueurs de rugby qui les regardaient avec stupeur.

Des milliers de gens sur des gradins du stade tout autour les regardaient avaient ahurissement. D'où ils sortaient ?

Et le pire était que les Dragons étaient là, eux aussi. Phœbus les avait fait apparaître devant eux, ils étaient tous revenus sur Terre en même temps, en Angleterre, près du stade de la ville, tout près du manoir des Licornes !

« J'ai mal calculé la trajectoire d'arrivée », marmonna le druide, gêné.

L'un des joueurs avait, juste avant qu'ils apparaissent, lancé le ballon de rugby en l'air d'un bon coup de pied. Loz le reçut dans ses mains par pur réflexe et le regardait sans comprendre.

Julia cria soudain : « On sort de là, vite ! »

Tout le monde se mit à courir vers l'une des sorties du stade. Les Dragons se mirent à leur courir après, bien décidés à leur faire du mal. Mais l'un des joueurs d'une des équipes, voyant que Loz avait le ballon, fut pris au jeu et dit à son équipe de courir pour le reprendre.

Loz en vit plusieurs lui sauter dessus pour tenter de le prendre. Énervé, ne comprenant rien à ce que ces espèces de grands singes casqués lui voulaient, les esquiva ou leur fila de bons coups pour les repousser. Sans parler des Dragons qui tentaient d'attaquer les autres en courant.

« Mais où on est ? C'est quoi, ce cirque ? » hurla Kadaj.

« Rugby ! Cherche pas d'explications, cours ! » dit Julia.

« Eh, pourquoi les types casqués en ont après moi ? » dit Loz, en en repoussant un d'un bon coup de poing.

« C'est le ballon qu'ils veulent ! Rends-leur ! » dit Julia.

Loz eut soudain une idée. Il se tourna vers un des Dragons et lui jeta le ballon. Celui-ci se figea, réalisant soudain sa situation. Tous les joueurs de rugby se jetèrent alors sur lui pour tenter de reprendre le ballon.

Julia et ses amis atteignirent enfin la sortie et quittèrent le stade en courant.

Une fois loin dans la forêt tout près du manoir, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

« C'était… du sport ! » haleta Kadaj.

« Je vous… retiens… Phœbus ! » dit Julia.

« Dé… solé », souffle le druide, la main sur le cœur.

« _Moi, j'ai adoré, on s'est bien marré !_ » dit Balthazar.

Lucrécia ne trouva rien à répliquer, elle essayait de reprendre son souffle comme les autres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Soriane marchait à travers les jardins du manoir. Ce lieu avait été magnifique autrefois. La coupole du kiosque était ornée de lierre, ses colonnes encerclées de lierre couvert de roses. La fontaine chantait, et des poissons nageaient dans le bassin entre les nénuphars.

Elle se souvenait que petite, on avait fêté son anniversaire là. Une grande table où des services à thé et des gâteaux trônaient, tandis que des gens discutaient et s'amusaient. Certains dansaient, même.

Mais ce temps était fini depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui, la pelouse avait poussé, plus personne n'entretenait les jardins et il n'y avait plus que des buissons d'orties qui entouraient les ruines du kiosque.

La jeune femme aurait tant voulu que la guerre cesse. Son mari et elle l'avaient souhaité, leur fille aurait pu leur prouver que par sa naissance, et la réunion de leurs deux familles, ils pouvaient donner plus à la Terre et à son peuple.

Soriane s'approcha du lac et se regarda dans l'eau. Comme elle faisait piètre figure, elle, la descendante du grand chef des Licornes Shalan…

Soudain, un deuxième visage apparut près du sien dans le reflet de l'eau. Se relevant, la jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Julia ? »

Sa fille la regardait comme si elle craignait qu'elle disparaisse.

« Maman ! »

Elle la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte.

« Ma petite chérie… Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! »

« Promis, maman ! »

Un peu plus loin, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Balthazar et Lucrécia regardaient la scène avec attendrissement. Le vieux Cetra sortit un mouchoir de sa cape et se moucha bruyamment dedans.

« Eh bien, il est temps pour moi de me retirer, ma mission est accomplie », dit le druide, apparaissant derrière eux.

« Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ? » dit Kadaj.

« Retourner méditer, comme tous les druides de mon ordre, jusqu'à ce que l'on ait de nouveau besoin de mes services. »

« Je croyais que vous alliez nous surveiller ? » dit Lucrécia.

« Mais c'est ce que je ferai, j'ai mes propres moyens », dit le vieillard avec un sourire inquiétant.

Il disparut dans un nuage de brume. Juste à ce moment, Julia arriva avec sa mère.

« Maman, je veux te présenter mes amis : Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo et Lucrécia. »

Soriane perçut dans le ton de sa fille que Yazoo était plus qu'un ami pour elle. La jeune femme le regarda d'un air perçant, avant de se tourner vers les autres et de leur sourire.

« Ma fille m'a tout résumé. Je vous remercie de l'avoir soutenue dans son voyage. Bienvenus sur Terre », dit la jeune femme en s'inclinant.

« Et cela vaut aussi pour vous, Balthazar », dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Vous le voyez, vous aussi ? ! » dit Kadaj.

« Je suis une vieille Licorne, jeune homme. À mon âge, beaucoup de choses deviennent très faciles. »

Le Cetra fit un curieux salut complexe avec ses doigts et la remercia pour son accueil. Puis Soriane les conduisit tous au manoir. Elle s'imaginait déjà la tête des membres du conseil de la Licorne quand ils rencontreraient Julia et les nouveaux venus…

En effet, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle du conseil, ces derniers les regardèrent avec un mélange de surprise et de méfiance.

Shalan prit la parole :

« Julia… C'est un immense soulagement pour nous de te revoir saine et sauve. »

« Merci, maître Shalan », dit la jeune fille.

Le vieil homme plissa les yeux. Julia avait mûri, elle se comportait comme une jeune femme qui avait traversé beaucoup de choses.

« Bienvenue également à vous, jeunes gens de Gaïa, terre de refuge pour notre déesse-mère Minerva. »

Les cinq compagnons de Julia s'inclinèrent.

« Vous devez être épuisés. Je vais vous conduire à vos chambres », dit Soriane.

La jeune femme les mena jusqu'à l'étage, dans des chambres privées. Une fois seule dans la sienne, Julia se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant de soulagement.

Elle était de retour chez elle, sur Terre. Et avec ses amis, que demander de mieux ?

Épuisée, elle fila dans la salle prendre une bonne douche, puis une fois vêtue d'une nuisette, elle sortit et se dirigea vers son lit, quand elle vit que la fenêtre s'était ouverte. Un courant d'air, sans doute.

Elle venait juste de la fermer, quand elle vit deux bras l'entourer, puis la presser contre un torse. Souriant, la jeune femme se tourna vers Yazoo.

Il était entré en douce dans sa chambre. Elle leva les yeux et fut tout de suite captivé par la flamme passionnée qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

Elle ne put rien dire, il captura ses lèvres en un doux baiser, tandis que ses mains se promenaient dans son dos et qu'il la poussait doucement vers le lit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le ciel était gris, l'orage menaçait. Debout devant le grillage d'entrée du manoir, les Dragons regardaient la demeure des Licornes avec rage.

Ils ne pouvaient franchir cette porte, le territoire des Licornes était imprégné de sortilèges ancestraux. Leur magie ne servait à rien de l'autre côté de ces murs.

Le druide les avait obligés à quitter Gaïa contre leur gré. Ils étaient de nouveau sur Terre, dans ce monde qu'ils haïssaient.

« Un jour, vous nous le paierez, toi et tes copains, Julia… » murmura Erwan.

Cachés derrière un arbre, les gobelins Emera et Bikku les regardaient.

« Bon ! Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Vu que notre mission est finie, on peut rentrer, non ? » dit Bikku.

Emera lui donna un bon coup sur la tête.

« Non, ça ne fait que commencer ! » dit-elle avec l'air solennel.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Verdict ? ^^_


	15. Épilogue

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Julia, Balthazar et cie sont de mon invention. _

_Merci à Lys9191, Nmfrter, Lunastrelle, LilyRogue et Yukira Shiroi pour leurs reviews.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Épilogue**

« Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout », finit Julia.

Assise la grande table du conseil avec les Argentés et Lucrécia, la jeune fille avait raconté toute son histoire sur Gaïa. Ses compagnons avaient parfois étayé son récit. Kadaj avait même parlé de leur saut dans le futur. Julia l'avait écouté avec effroi. Ainsi donc, elle aurait pu retomber entre les griffes de Shinra, tomber enceinte puis mourir, après avoir donné vie à un enfant qui aurait provoqué la fin de Gaïa.

Les Licornes les avaient écoutés en silence. Mais Julia avait perçu l'évolution de leurs sentiments au fil de son récit. Ils avaient paru indignés en entendant tout ce qu'avaient osé faire les Dragons. Le récit de Kadaj avait presque attisé leur haine. Ils avaient déjà connu ce genre de crime, où des humains essayaient de leur voler leurs pouvoirs en faisant des expériences sur eux ou en les violant.

« Les Dragons sont allés trop loin, cette fois… » dit Isabella.

« Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir », dit calmement Shalan.

« Ne pas intervenir ? ! Vous avez entendu tout ce que Julia et ses amis ont raconté ? Les Dragons sont en train de passer à l'action, ils ne se contentent plus de lancer quelques petites maladies par-ci par-là, ils essaient de détruire le monde où notre déesse a trouvé refuge ! » dit Evan.

« _Ils m'ont même sorti de mon sommeil. Oh, je ne leur en veux pas, mais bon, ça ne se fait pas de troubler le repos des morts…_ » dit Balthazar, assis juste à côté de Lucrécia.

La scientifique l'écouta, mais préféra ne pas répéter ses paroles. De toute façon, les Licornes continuaient de discuter entre eux de façon fort animée. Shalan se demandait s'il devait les interrompre, ou attendre que cela dégénère sérieusement pour leur intimer le silence.

« Il faut riposter, nous devons les arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes ! » dit Isabella.

« Déclencher une nouvelle guerre ? ! » dit Sarah, mi-choquée mi-inquiète.

« Nous étions déjà en guerre depuis des siècles ! » dit Vic.

« Mais un nouveau bain de sang ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, notre nombre a déjà tant réduit ! » dit Evan.

« Pourtant, tu as été le premier à dire qu'il fallait riposter ! » dit Vic.

« Franchement, ces Dragons me cassent les pieds ! Ils auraient pu s'orienter vers la médecine comme nous. Mes enfants n'ont jamais causé de tels problèmes, ils sont tous devenus acupuncteurs ! » dit Isabella.

« Mais on ne peut _pas_ devenir tous acupuncteurs ! » dit Evan, énervé.

« Non ! Tes arrières petits enfants ont préféré infiltrer le service de recherche scientifique, et ça n'a abouti à rien, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup d'informations pour parer les nouvelles épidémies lancées par les Dragons ! »

« Oh, toi, ce n'est pas mieux… » dit Evan.

Certains membres des Licornes commencèrent à hausser la voix, la réunion tournait à la dispute. Yazoo se pencha vers Julia.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Et encore, ils étaient de bonne humeur, ce matin », soupira la jeune fille.

« _J'adore, on dirait qu'ils sont très joueurs ! Et si on jouait tous au Monopoly ?_ » dit Balthazar.

« Pas maintenant », murmura Lucrécia.

« SUFFIT ! Calmez-vous tous ou je fais évacuer la salle ! » cria Shalan.

Une fois le calme revenu et tout le monde de nouveau assis à sa place, Shalan prit la parole :

« Le fait est que les Dragons ne sont plus sur Gaïa. Et si j'en crois Kadaj, ce que lui et ses frères ont fait a changé le futur. Julia est saine et sauve, et les Dragons ne peuvent plus retourner dans l'autre monde. »

« Au fait, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment j'ai fait pour y aller ? » demanda Julia.

« Tu le sauras, mais pas aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le plus important », lui dit Shalan. « Nous devons déjà voir ce qu'il en est chez les Dragons. Ils sont revenus sur Terre de façon imprévue, et nous ignorons quels sont leurs plans à présent. Je vais donc envoyer des émissaires enquêter. Fin de la séance. »

Sur ce, tout le monde se leva et sortit lentement de la salle. Une fois dans le couloir, Julia et ses amis se dirigèrent vers Sarah.

« Maman, on veut faire partie des volontaires qui iront espionner les Dragons », dit Julia.

« Chérie, je doute que ton grand-père te laisse y aller. Tu viens à peine de revenir, et tu as couru tellement de risques là-bas. »

Julia haussa des sourcils. Il est vrai qu'elle était toujours un peu sous le choc suite à l'histoire de Kadaj, mais l'envie de continuer de se battre était forte en elle. Son voyage sur Gaïa l'avait changée, elle avait compris que se cacher éternellement ne servait à rien, il fallait agir !

Mais la décision de Shalan fut sans appel : il choisit Isabella, Evan et Vic comme espions pour aller enquêter chez les Dragons.

Il ne se passa pas grand-chose pendant les deux semaines suivantes. Julia et ses amis avaient élu domicile au manoir. Ils allaient souvent ensemble visiter la ville.

Ils avaient même été intéressés par le site de Stonehenge. Lucrécia passait son temps libre à la bibliothèque et lisait des livres sur la Terre, autant des relevés d'histoires, de science ou de géographie que des histoires de fiction. Balthazar s'ennuyait dans ces moments-là, mais Lucrécia avait réussi à le dompter. Il lui accordait au moins une heure d'études avant de la faire sortir prendre l'air avec Julia et les autres.

Les argentés aimaient se promener avec Julia dans la campagne ou aller en forêt. Ils poursuivaient également des séances d'entraînement à l'escrime ou au combat à mains nues, pour ne pas perdre la main.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le premier jour de la troisième semaine, Julia sortait de sa chambre pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, quand elle vit Lucrécia passer devant elle, un livre à la main.

« Lucrécia ! Vous vous levez tôt, aujourd'hui », dit la jeune fille.

« Ah, Julia… Je voulais juste aller faire un tour dans la clairière près du manoir, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un cercle de champignons. »

« Et en quoi ça vous intéresse ? »

« Eh bien, on dit que ça a des propriétés magiques, et je suis curieuse de voir si c'est vrai. Balthazar aussi veut y aller, mais c'est pour faire une omelette avec les champignons. »

Julia leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? Le petit-déjeuner n'a lieu que dans une heure », dit l'adolescente.

« D'accord… Et toi, pourquoi t'es-tu levée ? Tu voulais aller retrouver Yazoo ? » dit la jeune femme sur un ton malicieux.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez », dit Julia en virant à l'écarlate.

« _Oh, arrête ! Tout le monde l'a remarqué, même ses frères !_ » dit Balthazar.

« Mon cher Balthazar dit qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Même ses frères le savent. »

« Ah bon ? Je croyais que Kadaj ne devait pas savoir ? »

« Depuis qu'il est sur Terre, il a retrouvé l'espoir de vivre. Son intégration au WRO l'avait déjà un peu rassuré. Il commence à croire en l'avenir, comme ses frères. »

« Et vous, Lucrécia ? » demanda doucement Julia.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient sorties du manoir, elles marchaient à travers la pelouse en direction de la forêt. Le ciel était d'une jolie couleur plaquemine, les nuages violets… La scientifique regarda l'horizon en soupirant. Le vent fit jouer quelques mèches de cheveux devant son visage. Julia l'admirait, elle était si belle !

« Je ne sais pas… Ici, je souffre moins, rien ne me rappelle mon passé, c'est comme démarrer une nouvelle vie, mais parfois… Je fais des cauchemars, encore. »

Balthazar posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Enfin, elles arrivèrent dans la clairière. Lucrécia s'approcha du cercle et sortit un petit appareil de sa veste.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » dit Julia.

« J'ai bricolé ça dans le garage du manoir, avec l'aide d'Evan. Ça sert à mesurer les pics d'énergie magique, dans mon monde », dit la jeune femme.

Julia hocha la tête. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait s'ennuyer pendant ce temps, elle…

Soudain, un bruit étrange lui parvint. On aurait dit le râle d'une bête mourante.

Lucrécia se redressa. Elle l'avait entendu, elle aussi. Julia s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le bras en un geste protecteur, et regarda autour d'elle.

« Qui va là ? Montrez-vous ! » dit la jeune fille.

Une silhouette encapée apparut derrière un arbre, puis s'approcha. En voyant de qui il s'agissait, la jeune fille frémit. Elle le connaissait, il s'agissait d'un Dragon.

« Ragnor ! » dit la jeune fille.

De tous les Dragons, il était le pire. Il avait été atteint d'un fléau qui avait frappé le Gévaudan autrefois, le déformant au point qu'il avait ressemblé à une horrible bête, un loup-garou galeux. Il était celui que l'on avait surnommé la Bête.

« J'ai faim… On m'a dit qu'il y avait des proies appétissantes dans la forêt. Je n'ai pas pu résister… » dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Julia secoua négativement la tête. Les Dragons eux-mêmes le craignaient et n'avaient jamais osé le libérer de la prison où il avait vécu pendant des siècles. Comment avait-il pu s'échapper, et pire encore, faire intrusion sur le territoire des Licornes ?

« Je veux manger… La femme derrière toi a une force spéciale, son sang est puissant… »

Julia comprit qu'il faisait allusion au Jenova et à la Mako dans le sang de Lucrécia, les cadeaux empoisonnés de Hojo.

« Lucrécia, sauve-toi ! » dit Julia.

Elle fit apparaître son fleuret d'or et se mit en position de combat. Lucrécia courut vers la sortie de la clairière. Voyant sa proie s'enfuir, le Dragon rugit. Il se campa sur ses pattes arrière et fondit sur elle.

Julia courut vers lui et, d'un geste habile, le frappa au ventre. La bête retomba au sol en glapissant comme un loup.

Furieux, Ragnor se redressa et tendit ses pattes avant vers elle, toutes griffes dehors. Julia para les deux premiers coups, mais soudain, un troisième la toucha à l'avant-bras droit.

Elle lâcha son épée. Un autre coup à la poitrine lui arracha un cri de douleur. Il l'avait blessée ! Ragnor se planta au-dessus d'elle et ouvrit grand la gueule pour la dévorer, quand des coups de feu retentirent.

Il se redressa et vit Lucrécia à quelques mètres devant lui, avec deux espèces de nain de jardin en tenue de Men in Black. La petite femme du duo tenait un pistolet à la main. Elle tira toutes ses balles.

Ragnor tomba au sol en glapissant de douleur. Elle l'avait touché aux yeux ! Il s'enfuit dans les bois sans demander son reste.

« _Dans le mille !_ » dit Balthazar en levant un poing en signe de victoire.

Lucrécia courut près de Julia et regarda sa blessure. En tant qu'ex-scientifique, elle savait quoi faire. Elle prit sa veste et improvisa un bandage avec pour stopper l'hémorragie.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Emera.

« Oui, merci… Mais dites-moi, vous êtes des Gobelins ? » dit Lucrécia, surprise.

« Des Gobelins employés de Minerva, on a souvent rendu service au conseil des Licornes », dit Bikku avec fierté.

« Rentrons vite, il faut prévenir les autres », dit Julia, d'une voix étouffée par la douleur.

« Et te soigner, surtout », dit Lucrécia.

Soutenant Julia, Lucrécia et elle se dirigèrent vers le manoir. Elles avaient presque atteint la sortie de la forêt quand les argentés accoururent.

« On a entendu des coups de feu ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit Kadaj.

« Et c'est qui, ces deux-là ? » dit Loz, en regardant les gobelins.

« Des amis. On a eu affaire à Ragnor… Je vous expliquerai plus tard, il faut prévenir les autres », dit Julia.

Yazoo prit le relais et soutint la jeune fille en direction du manoir quand soudain, Julia s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit Loz.

« Rien… Je… Je ne sens rien ! Il n'y a personne au manoir… » dit la jeune fille.

Pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment, les huit compagnons accélérèrent le pas jusqu'à arriver à la sortie de la forêt. Là, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du manoir.

Ils virent que la porte d'entrée avait été défoncée. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et virent que les meubles avaient été renversés, comme si des voleurs étaient entrés pour semer la pagaille et voler les biens précieux.

Il n'y avait personne. Lucrécia resta avec Julia au bas des escaliers avec les gobelins tandis que les garçons montèrent à l'étage l'arme à la main. Ils revinrent dix minutes plus tard bredouilles.

« Le manoir est vide… Mais on a trouvé des traces de lutte un peu partout », dit Kadaj.

Tremblante de peur et de rage, Julia secoua la tête. Elle ne comprenait rien. Où étaient donc passés les siens ?

Les gobelins dirent ne rien savoir, ils avaient l'habitude de monter la garde autour de l'enceinte du manoir. Ce n'était qu'en voyant Ragnor y pénétrer qu'ils l'avaient suivi, et attendu le moment propice pour le tuer. Le plus important pour le moment était de soigner Julia.

Heureusement, Kadaj avait gardé une potion en réserve, souvenir de Gaïa. Le produit ferma la plaie en surface, mais Julia allait devoir se ménager.

Soudain, un bruit de pas résonna derrière eux. Les argentés dégainèrent leurs armes en réflexe, mais virent que ce n'était que Shalan.

« Les cris de Ragnor m'ont alerté, je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu… Mais que s'est-il passé, ici ? »

« Ça, c'est à vous de nous le dire ! Où sont les miens ? » dit Julia, toujours sous le choc.

« Calme-toi, ou tu vas rouvrir ta blessure », dit Yazoo en posant une main sur son épaule.

La jeune fille se dégagea violemment de lui et marcha à grands pas vers le druide pour le frapper, mais au moment où elle leva la main, la douleur revint.

Le druide la rattrapa avant qu'elle tombe au sol et l'aida à s'asseoir.

« Je dois en parler à mes supérieurs », dit-il avant de sortir, la laissant au soin des autres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La nuit était tombée quand Shalan revint dans le salon où Julia et ses compagnons avaient improvisé un camp. Les canapés et les chaises plus ou moins épargnées par le massacre leur servaient de lits.

« Vous êtes revenu », dit Kadaj.

Shalan se tourna vers le jeune homme. Il se tenait assis sur la table, son Souba à la main. Dans le noir, ses yeux de chat luisaient, lui donnant un air dangereusement prédateur.

Julia et ses amis se réveillèrent au son de la voix de Kadaj. Ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent du druide.

« Minerva s'est adressé au conseil, dit Shalan. Vous devez tous repartir sur Gaïa, les Licornes ont été enlevées là-bas. Par qui, je l'ignore. Mais pas par les Dragons, eux aussi ont disparu, et la déesse s'inquiète pour eux autant que pour les Licornes. Elle dit que l'ennemi a besoin d'eux pour trouver le Trésor des Anciens. »

« Un trésor ? »

Julia soupira.

« Une vieille légende… Laissez tomber ! »

Kadaj secoua la tête. La situation recommençait à lui échapper. Qui avait pu enlever tout ce monde comme ça ? Julia lui expliqua qu'autrefois, on croyait que les Licornes et les Dragons tenaient leur pouvoir d'un trésor que Minerva leur avait laissé. Ce trésor, c'était leur sang, tout simplement.

« J'ai hélas une autre mauvaise nouvelle, poursuivit Shalan. La déesse veut que Julia retourne auprès d'Avalanche, elle juge que c'est la meilleure protection contre la Shinra, surtout dans l'état où elle se trouve. »

« Je ne suis que blessée, mais ma plaie a déjà guéri en surface », dit Julia

« Je ne parle pas de ça. »

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils, puis comprit soudain de quoi parlait le druide. Elle pâlit et baissa la tête devant le regard d'incompréhension des autres.

Puis, avec calme, et en les regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois, elle dit :

« Je suis enceinte. »

* * *

_Bang ! J'arrête là-dessus, désolée ! _

_Ouais, sacré choc, mais c'est comme ça ! _

_Je compte publier la suite dans une autre fic, mais j'attends de voir si vous voulez suivre ou non, dites-le-moi par review. _

_Et si vous voulez bien continuer, ben, on aura droit à un troisième opus. _

_Dans tous les cas, dites-moi si ça vous a plu par review, d'accord ? _

_À bientôt, j'espère. ^_^_

«


End file.
